


❧ Long May They Reign ❧

by kIrAhImE



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alpha King Jamie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Prince Toby, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 134,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kIrAhImE/pseuds/kIrAhImE
Summary: ❝กษัตริย์ของพวกเรานั้น มีปากเสียงกันได้ตั้งแต่บนโต๊ะทรงงานไปจนถึงพระแท่นบรรทม❞Long May They Reign #ggad #JamieToby คิงดุ AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องราวการพบพานของเจ้าชายโอเมก้าผู้ท้าทายโชคชะตา กับราชาอัลฟ่าผู้ได้ทุกสิ่งสมปรารถนา 
> 
> ความกาวจากทวิตนี้ค่ะ   
> https://twitter.com/kirahime_iero/status/1091347028884373504

กาลครั้งหนึ่งนานมาแล้ว มีเรื่องราวในประวัติศาสตร์ที่ถูกบิดเบือนไปตามกาลเวลา ด้วยไม่มีบันทึกทางการเป็นรายลักษณ์อักษร แต่ยังสืบต่อมาจนถึงปัจจุบันด้วยการรังสรรค์ของจิตรกรและวณิพกในยุคสมัยนั้น

เรื่องราวที่ปรากฏเป็นบทกวี คือการผูกสัมพันธ์กันระหว่างสองอาณาจักรซึ่งแตกต่าง ด้วยหนึ่งนั้นคือดินแดนแห่งศิลปะและดนตรี ส่วนอีกแห่งเทียบได้กับพิภพคนเถื่อน

 

ประเทศ "บริเทน" ผู้เป็นเจ้าแห่งเจ็ดมหาสมุทร มหาอำนาจที่แผ่ขยายอาณาจักรออกไปไกลไพศาลจนได้รับการเรียกขานเป็นดินแดนที่พระอาทิตย์ไม่เคยลาลับ ราชาเจ้าอาณานิคม มีต้นตระกูลบาวเวอร์เป็นผู้ก่อตั้ง

อีกหนึ่งคือถิ่นแดนที่ไม่เคยขาดเสียงดนตรี สวรรค์ของเหล่ากวีและนักปรัชญา ปกครองโดยตระกูลเรกโบผู้เปรื่องปราชญ์ ประเทศเล็กๆที่เป็นทางออกสู่ท้องทะเล ดินแดนที่ชื่อว่า "อิตาเลีย"

 

ไม่มีผู้ใดไม่กังขา เมื่อคณะข้าบ่าวใต้บัญชาของราชวงศ์ทั้งสองประเทศประกาศข่าวการหมั้นหมายระหว่างเรกโบและบาวเวอร์

เป็นการประกาศอย่างกระทันหัน ฉับพลันเสียจนชาวบ้านตาดำๆกระซิบกระซาบคาดเดากันไปต่างๆนานา

 

มีคนเพียงหยิบมือเดียวเท่านั้นที่ทราบความจริง

ความจริงอันเป็นสิ่งที่ไม่ควรเอ่ยกล่าว...

 

 

...ว่าคิงหนุ่มเลือดร้อนสมเชื้อสายราชวงศ์บาวเวอร์ กระทำการ 'จับจอง' องค์ชายพระองค์เล็กสุดของสายตระกูลเรกโบ ตั้งแต่เมื่อแรกพบ...

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

"เราต้องสมรสกับคนป่าแดนเถื่อนผู้นั้นจริงหรือ?"

แม้จะผ่านมาเป็นเวลากว่าหนึ่งเดือนแล้ว ตั้งแต่เกิดเหตุการณ์ 'เสื่อมเสีย' ครั้งนั้นไป องค์ชายโทบี้ ฟินน์ เมดิซี เรกโบ ก็ยังไม่อาจเข้าพระทัยการตัดสินใจของเสด็จพ่อ

หรืออันที่จริงอาจจะไม่ใช่การไม่เข้าพระทัย หากแต่เป็นเพราะตัวองค์ชายเองไม่ปรารถนาจะยอมรับสิ่งที่กำลังจะเกิดขึ้นในวันนี้

พระวรกายขาวผุดผาดไร้ราคีขององค์ชายโทบี้ ยืนตระหง่านรอการปรนนิบัติพัดวีของข้าบ่าว ตำหนิหนึ่งเดียวบนผลงานศิลปะชั้นเยี่ยมฝีมือพระเจ้าคือรอยกัดฝังลึกที่ท้ายทอย

รอยเจ้าปัญหานี้นี่เองที่ทำให้อิสระในชีวิตของปริ้นซ์โทบี้แห่งราชสกุลเรกโบสิ้นสุดลง

ทุกอย่างเป็นความผิดของคิงอัลฟ่าป่าเถื่อนที่ไม่รู้จักควบคุมตัวเองให้ดี ไม่ใช่ความผิดของตัวเขาเลย

มีอัลฟ่าที่ไหนเกิดอาการ 'อินฮีท' เพราะได้กลิ่นเลือดของโอเมก้าบ้างเล่า?

ในสายพระเนตรของปริ้นซ์โทบี้ ภาพลักษณ์ของคิงเจมส์ เมตคาล์ฟ แพนตาก้อน เจ้าตระกูลแคมป์เบลล์-บาวเวอร์ กษัตริย์องค์ปัจจุบันของประเทศบริเทน ไม่ต่างอะไรกับสัตว์ป่า

สายพระเนตรสีฟ้าและดำที่จับจ้องมองตรงมายังพระองค์นั้น เผยความปรารถนาที่ดำมืดราวกับราตรีไร้ดาวกระจ่าง

ดวงเนตรคู่นั้นเองที่สะกดให้องค์ชายโทบี้ไม่อาจต้านสู้การจู่โจมของคิงหนุ่มแห่งแดนคนป่า อันที่จริงแล้ว...อัลฟ่าก็มีความเหนือกว่าในเชิงพละกำลังและสรีระเหนือกว่าโอเมก้าและเบต้าเป็นทุนเดิม

ทว่าคิงหนุ่มผู้นั้นกลับน่าสะพรึงมากเป็นพิเศษ

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

ผืนป่าอันกว้างใหญ่แสนเขียวชอุ่มซึ่งอยู่ทางตะวันออกของแผ่นดิน เป็นที่เล่าลือกันว่า ที่นี่คือปากทางเข้าสู่ดินแดนของเหล่าภูติแห่งพงไพร

ที่แห่งนี้คือสถานที่อันศักดิ์สิทธิ์สำหรับทุกชีวิตในอาณาจักร และมากไปอีกระดับสำหรับราชวงศ์ชนชั้นปกครองของแต่ละประเทศ

สถานที่แห่งนี้ถูกใช้ต่างวิหาร ไม่ว่าจะเป็นงานพระราชพิธีบรมราชาภิเษก พิธีรับขวัญแรกกำเนิด พิธีอภิเษกสมรส เรียกได้ว่าทุกงานมงคลจะต้องจัดขึ้นเบื้องหน้าต้นไม้ศักดิ์สิทธิ์ซึ่งเชื่อกันว่าเป็นสื่อกลางพระผู้เป็นเจ้าบนโลกใบนี้

องค์ชายโทบี้เดินทางไปที่นั่นเพื่อรับคำอำนวยพรจากเทพเจ้า สำหรับการเสด็จทางชลมารคในฐานะราชฑูต ณ ดินแดนออสเตรย์

เสด็จย่าขององค์ชายมีเชื้อสายออสเตรย์ การเดินทางไปในครั้งนี้จึงเท่ากับเป็นการกระชับสัมพันธไมตรีให้ยิ่งแน่นแฟ้น

และแน่นอนว่าพระญาติห่างๆขององค์ชายโทบี้ ก็อยู่ในช่วงวัยที่เหมาะสำหรับการอภิเษกสมรส

ด้วยพระชนมายุ 25 พรรษาขององค์ชายโทบี้ ในแง่ของอายุที่เหมาะสำหรับการอภิเษกแล้ว ถือว่าเป็นวัยที่ออกจะช้าเกินไปสำหรับโอเมก้า และองค์ชายจอมรั้นที่ลั่นวาจาไว้ว่าจะไม่ปล่อยวางจนกว่าการเมืองภายในอาณาจักรจะมั่นคง ก็ผ่อนผันเรื่องนี้มานานเกินกว่าราชวงศ์และประชาชนจะยินดี

การเดินทางไปประจำในฐานะราชฑูตครั้งนี้ มองอีกแง่หนึ่งก็คือการดูตัวคู่แต่งงานอย่างไม่เป็นทางการ

ปริ้นซ์ผู้ครองความงดงามด้วยพระเกษาสีทองเข้ม ดวงเนตรสีฟ้าคราม ผิวขาวดั่งกระเบื้องเคลือบชั้นดีจากแดนตะวันออก กิริยาวาจางามสง่า ทั้งยังเป็นโอเมก้าที่ได้รับการศึกษาและมีปัญญาคมกริบระดับนักปราชญ์ ได้ถูกพันธนาการด้วยเพศตามกำเนิดจนจำใจต้องไปไกลบ้านเกิดเมืองนอน

ต่อให้ครุ่นคิดในทางใด ก็ช่างไร้ความยุติธรรมสิ้นดี

 

"องค์ชายพ่ะย่ะค่ะ องค์ชาย"

นายกององครักษ์เอ่ยเรียกนายเหนือหัวผู้ดูเหม่อลอยจนน่ากังวล ยิ่งเห็นผู้ที่แสนเคารพเทิดทูนหม่นหมอง เหล่าข้าบ่าวที่เฝ้ามองก็ยิ่งใจหาย

องค์ชายโทบี้เป็นแก้วตาดวงใจและของต่างพระพักตร์องค์ราชินีผู้สิ้นพระชนม์ตั้งแต่องค์ชายน้อยประสูติ รูปโฉมล้วนสืบทอดมาจากพระราชมารดา รวมทั้งความเป็นเชื้อพระวงศ์โอเมก้า ท่ามกลางพระเชษฐาเบต้าถึงสามพระองค์

ในอาณาจักรที่การทหารไม่อาจสู้กับผู้ใดได้ การจะปกปักษ์รักษาความมั่นคงของอาณาจักรไว้ได้ มีแต่ไหวพริบเชาว์ปัญญา และเสน่ห์แห่งผู้เป็นราชาเท่านั้น

พระเชษฐาเบต้าสามพระองค์ขององค์ชายน้อย แม้มีความสามารถชำนาญงานศิลป์ แต่ก็หามีผู้ใดเข้มแข็ง ชาญฉลาด เด็ดขาด คู่ควรกับราชบัลลังก์ได้เท่าองค์ชายโทบี้

ทว่าเพศกำเนิดขององค์ชายโทบี้ กลับกลายเป็นสิ่งที่ทำร้ายพระองค์ในทุกโมงยามที่ลืมตาตื่น

ถ้าเพียงแต่องค์ชายน้อยจะเกิดเป็นเบต้า...หรือได้เชื้ออัลฟ่ามาจากเสด็จตาแล้วล่ะก็ บางทีประเทศอิตาเลียของพวกเราคงจักรุ่งเรืองเคียงบ่าเคียงไหล่ประเทศมหาอำนาจ ด้วยพระปรีชาสามารถทางการฑูต ภายใต้การปกครองขององค์ชายน้อยไปแล้วก็เป็นได้

"มีอะไรหรือคาร์ล?"

นายกองเจ้าของนามโค้งคำนับแด่องค์ชายผู้ทรงธนูแก้เบื่อระหว่างรอให้เหล่าบริวารจัดเตรียมข้าวของสำหรับทำพิธี แต่ดูเหมือนว่าจนป่านนี้ก็ยังไม่ได้เข้าไปถึงบริเวณลานหน้าต้นไม้ศักดิ์สิทธิ์เลย

"ทูลองค์ชาย ลูกน้องของกระหม่อมแจ้งว่าในเวลานี้ลานพิธีเต็มไปด้วยนายทหารและข้าราชสำนักคนสำคัญแห่งแคว้นบริเทน ดูเหมือนว่าทางบริเทนจะเลือกวันนี้สำหรับประกอบพิธีบางอย่างเช่นเดียวกับเราพ่ะย่ะค่ะ"

วันนี้คือวันที่กลางวันและกลางคืนยาวเท่ากัน วันอันสื่อถึงความเท่าเทียมของอำนาจ องค์ชายโทบี้ผู้เลือกวันนี้มาขอการอำนวยพรจากพระผู้เป็นเจ้า ไม่แปลกพระทัยนัก ทรงคาดการณ์ความเป็นไปได้นี้ไว้ก่อนแล้ว

"เอาเถิด ถ้าเช่นนั้นก็รอให้พวกบริเทนทำพิธีเสร็จก่อน ข้าว่าพวกเขาคงไม่ใช้พื้นที่ตรงนี้ทั้งวันทั้งคืนหรอกกระมัง"

"ถ้าเช่นนั้น เชิญองค์ชายเสด็จพักผ่อนตร---"

"แล้วข้าก็อยากเห็นพวกบริเทนแดนเถื่อนที่เลื่องลือกับตาตัวเองเหมือนกัน"

นายกองคาร์ลแทบจะเผลอหลุดสบถหาพระผู้เป็นเจ้า เมื่อองค์ชายทรงเติมลูกศรในกระบอก สะพายมันขึ้น แล้วออกเดินอย่างแคล่วคล่องราวแมวป่า

"องค์ชาย รอกระหม่อมก่อนพ่ะย่ะค่ะ!"

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

ชาวบริเทเนี่ยนกู่ร้องกึกก้องไปทั่วทั้งผืนป่า ยามเมื่อองค์ราชาผู้มีภาพลักษณ์ดุจราชสีห์ เยื้องพระบาทเข้าสู่การแข่งขันที่จัดขึ้นพอเป็นพิธี เพื่อให้เลดี้เมแกน ท่านหญิงที่เป็นคู่ร่วมพระแท่นบรรทมของคิงเจมส์ ได้ขึ้นสู่ตำแหน่งพระคู่หมั้นอย่างแท้จริง

กวางหนุ่มสีน้ำตาลอมทองคือเป้าหมายในวันนี้

ลูกหลานแห่งแผ่นดินบริเทนโปรดปรานการล่า เมื่อเด็กคนหนึ่งเดินได้ก็จับอุ้มใส่หลังลูกม้า ฝึกฝนให้เคลื่อนไหวอย่างอิสระบนหลังอาชาคู่ใจ พวกเขาพึ่งพาอาศัยเจ้าสัตว์ที่แสนสวยงามและมีสง่าประเภทนี้ ทว่า การล่ากวางทองเพื่อตำแหน่งคู่ครองของเลดี้เมเกน บรีแอนน์ จำเป็นต้องทำด้วยสองขาและอาวุธในมือ

แม้ไม่ได้ทรงอาภรณ์หรูหรา รัศมีความเป็นราชากลับแผ่ออกมาจากทุกกิริยาอาการของคิงหนุ่ม ดวงตาสองสีเหลือบมองคู่แข่งที่กว่าครึ่งร่วมลงแข่งขันเพียงเพราะอยากจะเล่นสนุก ประลองฝีมือกับองค์ราชา หากแม้นว่ากำชัยได้ท่านหญิงคนงามมา ก็เท่ากับว่าโชคสองชั้น

หนึ่งเพราะได้พิสูจน์ตัวเองว่าเก่งกล้าสามารถ และโชคอีกอย่างคือได้เมียเป็นถึงพระญาติสายนอกของราชนิกูลแคมป์เบลล์-บาวเวอร์

คิงเจมส์นั้นให้ความสำคัญกับการถือครองเป็นอย่างมาก หากสิ่งที่หมายตาเคยตกไปอยู่ในมือผู้ใด แม้นเย้ายวนงามตาเพียงไรก็ไม่ทรงแลเหลียวเป็นหนที่สอง

ดังนั้นจึงสมควรแล้วที่เลดี้เมแกนคนงามจะพร่ำสวดภาวนา ขอให้องค์ราชาผมทองเป็นผู้มีชัยในศึกครั้งนี้

การปล่อยองค์กษัตริย์ไว้ตามลำพังไร้องครักษ์ เป็นการตัดสินใจที่แสนบ้าบิ่น หากแต่คิงแห่งนักรบเช่นเจมส์ เมตคาล์ฟ แคมป์เบลล์-บาวเวอร์ หาใช่คนอ่อนแอที่จะถูกสังหารโดยมีอาวุธพร้อมพรั่ง และสวมเกราะอ่อนป้องกันจุดสำคัญได้

พระเนตรสีฟ้าและน้ำตาลไหม้กวาดสำรวจมองหาเฉดสีทองของเจ้ากวางหนุ่ม เวลาเช่นนี้การปล่อยให้สัญชาตญาณออกนำทางคือคำตอบที่ถูกต้อง องค์ราชาหนุ่มแสยะยิ้มพึงพระทัยอย่างยิ่ง เมื่อสัญชาตญาณนั้นนำพาพระองค์มาสู่เป้าหมาย

กวางหนุ่มสีน้ำตาลทองเล็มกินหญ้าตรงโคนไม้ใหญ่ ร่มเงาช่วยบดบังไม่ให้เหยื่อที่แสนงามตาแลเห็นเงามรณะที่ย่างกรายมาเยือน คิงเจมส์ขึ้นลูกธนูอย่างเงียบงัน เล็งตรงจุดตายเพื่อให้เจ้ากวางหนุ่มเจ็บปวดน้อยที่สุด และปล่อยปลายธนูออกไป

ลูกธนูของพระองค์โดนลูกธนูอีกดอกหนึ่ง พุ่งตรงเข้ามาตัดจนหักกลางอากาศ

เจ้ากวางหนุ่มรู้ถึงภัยอันตรายที่ใกล้เพียงระยะธนูหนึ่งดอก มันกระโจนหนีหายไปหลังพุ่มไม้หนา ราวกับมนตราแห่งพงไพรให้ความคุ้มครอง

สิ่งที่คิงเจมส์เกลียดที่สุดในชีวิตคือการที่เหยื่อหนีรอดไปจากใต้จมูกพระองค์เอง

เจ้าของวรกายสูงเพรียวอาจอง ตะเบ็งเสียงที่แทบเป็นคำราม สั่งการผู้ที่บังอาจขัดความบันเทิงขององค์ราชาแห่งบริเทน

"จะออกมาเอง หรือให้ข้าไปลากคอออกมา เจ้าแมวขโมย!"

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

อากาศภายในป่านั้นควรจะเย็นสบายด้วยร่มเงาแห่งธรรมชาติ แต่เป็นใครก็คงไม่สบายตัวนัก เมื่อจำต้องคาดสายหนังเนื้อนิ่มปกปิดลำคอ

ในโลกยุคนี้ โอเมก้าจะสวมใส่สายหนังเพื่อป้องกันการถูกอัลฟ่าตีตราประทับด้วยการกัดที่ท้ายทอย

องค์ชายโทบี้ผู้ซึ่งรอบตัวรายล้อมไปด้วยเบต้าและโอเมก้า ไม่คุ้นชินกับเจ้าสิ่งนี้จนถึงขั้นติดจะรำคาญ ทรงยอมสวมมันออกมาเพียงเพื่อความสบายพระทัยของเสด็จพ่อและพระเชษฐา

แต่เมื่ออยู่ไกลหูไกลตา ได้เดินทอดน่องในผืนป่าศักดิ์สิทธิ์ตามลำพัง การปลดเปลื้องสิ่งที่แสดงถึงเพศสภาพของพระองค์ลงนั้น คือความคิดอันแสนเย้ายวน

องค์ชายหนุ่มเลือกที่จะทำตามพระทัย คลายเส้นหนังสีดำเด่นสะดุดตาบนผิวเนื้อขาวผ่องดั่งไข่มุกแห่งท้องทะเล เมื่อสายคาดพ้นไปจากลำคอ ปริ้นซ์โทบี้ก็นวดพระศอผ่อนคลาย

เฉดสีน้ำตาลอมทองสายหนึ่ง พุ่งผ่านเข้ามาในสายพระเนตร

ปริ้นซ์แห่งอิตาเลียพินิจจ้องร่างสีทองแสนงามสง่าของเจ้าสิ่งมีชีวิตอันน่านิยม ตากลมโตสีน้ำตาลอ่อนของมันเป็นประกายเมื่อเห็นหญ้าเขียวละลานตา อาหารแสนโอชะที่แสนโปรดปราน มันย่องย่างอย่างสง่างาม ก้มเล็มกินอาหารเลิศหรูสำหรับมัน

เจ้ากวางสีน้ำตาลทองตัวนี้งดงามราวกับภาพวาด ทำเอาจิตวิญญาณความเป็นศิลปินของเจ้าชายโอเมก้าเต้นเร่าในวรกาย ทว่าที่นี่ไม่มีอุปกรณ์อะไร สิ่งที่องค์ชายแห่งราชสกุลเรกโบทำได้ จึงเหลือเพียงบันทึกภาพด้วยดวงเนตรของพระองค์

ทันใดนั้นพลันมีเสียงตัดแหวกอากาศ หัวสีเงินของลูกธนูพุ่งตรงเข้าใส่เจ้ากวางสีทองอย่างแทบจะเรียกได้ว่าเงียบงัน องค์ชายโทบี้ซัดลูกธนูเข้าขวาง ผ่ามันหักกลางอากาศ และเปิดทางให้เจ้ากวางทองหนีรอดไปได้

ทว่าคนที่ต้องรับมือกับชายหนุ่มผู้เกรี้ยวกราดมาดร้าย กลับเป็นพระองค์เองเสียนี่...

"จะออกมาเอง หรือให้ข้าไปลากคอออกมา เจ้าแมวขโมย!"

ปริ้นซ์หนุ่มไม่พอพระทัยนักกับคำเรียกนี้ รังสีอำมหิตจากตัวชาวบริเทเนี่ยนผู้นั้นลอยคลุ้งกดดันจนแทบหายใจลำบาก นับว่าโชคยังเข้าข้างอยู่บ้าง เพราะสถานที่ที่มีลมโชยเปิดโล่งเช่นนี้ช่วยพัดพากลิ่นฟีโรโมนอันเข้มข้นคุกคามลอยหายไปบางส่วน

ทว่า ต้นตอของกลิ่นไม้สนและเครื่องเทศฉุนจัดตามอารมณ์ขุ่นเคืองรุนแรง ยิ่งใกล้เข้ามาทุกที

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

กลิ่นหอมอ่อนจางของดอกเดซี่ลอยมาแตะจมูกคิงหนุ่มแห่งบริเทน

น่าแปลกตรงที่ดอกไม้ชนิดนี้ไม่มีปลูกอยู่ในผืนป่าศักดิ์สิทธิ์ แต่พระองค์กลับได้กลิ่นหอมโชยมาไม่ใกล้ไม่ไกล

ดอกไม้ชนิดนี้เป็นสัญลักษณ์ประจำประเทศอิตาเลีย  
มีเพียงชนชั้นปกครองของอิตาเลียที่จะมีกลิ่นหอมเช่นนี้ติดกาย

ถ้าจะให้ระบุชัดเจนลงไปอีก คิงหนุ่มตรัสได้เพียงว่า มีเพียง 'โอเมก้าชนชั้นปกครอง' ของอิตาเลียเท่านั้น ที่จะมีกลิ่นแสนพิเศษนี้

ราชสกุลเรกโบในเวลานี้ มีเชื้อพระวงศ์โอเมก้าอยู่เพียงหนึ่งเดียว และเป็นผู้เดียวที่กล่าวได้ว่าเป็นทายาทที่คู่ควรกับตำแหน่ง 'ราชา' ครองแผ่นดินอิตาเลียโดยแท้จริง

โทบี้ ฟินน์ เมดิซี เรกโบ

คิงเจมส์โปรดปรานคนที่เก่งกล้าสามารถ ไม่เกี่ยงว่าจะเป็นชายหรือหญิง เพศรองยิ่งไม่สนเข้าไปใหญ่ พึงพระทัยที่จะตัดสินคนคนหนึ่งด้วยสิ่งที่คนคนนั้นทำได้ หาใช่ชะตาตามกำเนิดไม่

เจ้าชายของดินแดนแห่งศิลปะและดนตรีพระองค์นี้ มาทำอะไรในที่แบบนี้...?

คิงเจมี่ไม่เก็บความข้องพระทัยไว้นานนัก ใคร่อยากเห็นพระพักตร์ที่ได้รับการชื่นชมบูชาว่างามดั่งผลงานปั้นสร้างฃองเทพธิดาแห่งความรักและสิเน่หาของปริ้นซ์แห่งอิตาเลีย

สัญชาตญาณอัลฟ่าผู้ออกล่าของพระองค์ ชี้นำมาจนถึงหลังพุ่มไม้ที่สุมสูงบดบังก้อนหินก้อนใหญ่พอจะซ่อนกาย

"ข้ารู้ว่าเจ้าอยู่ตรงนั้น กลิ่นเจ้าหอมไกลไปจนอีกไม่นานพวกทหารของข้าคงได้คลั่งกันแทบตายเป็นแน่"

ผู้ที่ซ่อนกายใต้ก้อนหินใหญ่ รีบทาบฝ่ามือลงบนหลังคอชื้นเหงื่อ อารามตื่นเต้นตกพระทัยกับเหตุการณ์ก่อนหน้านี้ทำให้ร่างกายขับเหงื่อ และเหงื่อนั้นส่งกลิ่นหอมประจำพระองค์ของปริ้นซ์แห่งอิตาเลียลอยไปแตะจมูกคู่ต่อสู้ เผยตำแหน่งที่อยู่จนชวนให้สบถในลำพระศอ

โอเมก้าที่จิตใจไม่สงบจะแผ่ฟีโรโมนกระตุ้นเร้า ขอความช่วยเหลือจากผู้อื่นโดยตั้งใจและไม่ได้ตั้งใจ ธรรมชาติกำหนดมาให้อัลฟ่าตอบสนองต่อสิ่งนั้น ต่อให้ไม่ใช่คู่ครองตามชะตา แต่ต้องทำทุกวิถีทางให้โอเมก้าสบายใจ

แต่ถ้าหากว่าอัลฟ่าผู้นั้นคือต้นเหตุแห่งความกังวลเล่า? ไม่เท่ากับว่าเป็นการเชื้อเชิญภัยมาสู่ตัวเร็วขึ้นหรอกหรือ?

"ข้ารู้ว่าเจ้าได้ยิน ออกมาสิ เจ้าแมวขโมยตัวน้อย"

องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียยังเงียบงัน นานเข้าจนผู้ที่ความอดทนต่ำเช่นคิงหนุ่มแห่งบริเทนหมดความอดทน และเลือกที่จะใช้อาวุธคู่พระทัยแทนวาจาเกลี้ยกล่อม

ดาบวิเศษแห่งทะเลสาบที่ได้รับการประทานพรจากผู้วิเศษแห่งยุคเมื่อนานแสนนานมาแล้ว ดาบอันเป็นเครื่องรับประกันศักดิ์และสิทธิ์ของพระองค์บนบัลลังก์บริเทน เอ็กซคาลิเบอร์...

ดาบเล่มใหญ่ฟันก้อนหินใหญ่ขาดเป็นสองซีกในชั่วพริบตา


	2. Chapter 2

องค์ชายโอเมก้าเบี่ยงตัวหลบคมดาบที่ฟาดฟันผ่าหินจนขาดออกจากกันได้ด้วยสัญชาตญาณเอาตัวรอด แม้นกระนั้นก็มิอาจหลบเศษหินคมกริบได้พ้นทั้งหมด

เศษซากทำลายล้างของคิงเจมส์ได้กรีดแขนเสื้อเนื้อบางขององค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียจนขาดเป็นริ้วยาวตรงช่วงหัวไหล่ ผิวขาวเนียนไร้ราคีใดบังเกิดจุดพร้อย เมื่อเนื้อหินบาดโดนผิวที่ถูกบังคับให้เปิดโล่ง โลหิตสีแดงไหลลงมาตามรอยแยก

มือขาวพุ่งเข้ากดลงตรงบาดแผล องค์ชายแห่งแดนศิลป์พยายามรั้งเนื้อผ้าที่แยกออกให้กลับเข้าหากัน เนตรกลมสีไพลินน้ำงามปรากฏนัยแห่งความหวั่นเกรง

ไม่ใช่เพราะขาดกำบังแล้วเท่านั้น แต่เลือดที่หลั่งในป่าศักดิ์สิทธิ์ ล้วนแต่มีขึ้นเพื่อการบูชาหรือให้สัตย์สาบาน หากไม่ใช่ทั้งสองประการนี้ ก็เท่ากับเป็นการดูหมิ่นเทพเจ้าแห่งพงไพร

ทว่าดูเหมือนว่าการบูชาเทพแห่งพงไพรของชาวบริเทนจะแตกต่างจากวิถีของคนแดนอิตาเลีย ยิ่งโลหิตอาบไล้พื้นป่ามากเท่าใด คนป่าแดนเถื่อนเหล่านั้นดูจะยิ่งพึงใจ

ชายหนุ่มผมทองเบื้องพระพักตร์ จับจ้องมองมาด้วยแววตาแห่งราชสีห์ เฉดสีที่แตกต่างกันนั้นทำเอาเจ้าชายหนุ่มเข้าพระทัยผิด คิดว่าคนผู้นี้ตาบอดไปข้างหนึ่ง

เมื่อเห็นประกายวาววับเปี่ยมชีวิตชีวา ปรากฏแจ่มชัดบนลูกนัยน์ตาของอีกฝ่าย พระองค์ก็นึกทึ่งในความอัศจรรย์ทางธรรมชาติ

มนุษย์ที่มีสีตาสองข้างต่างกัน เรียกได้ว่ามีเพียงหนึ่งในล้าน เป็นเชื้อสายที่เล่าลือกันว่าเกิดจากตำนานเจ้าป่าสมสู่กับหญิงชาวมนุษย์ แต่เรื่องราวช่างเกินความเป็นไปได้จนองค์ชายโทบี้มองมันเป็นเพียงนิทานก่อนนอน

แต่ก็เพียงเท่านั้น...นอกเหนือจากนี้แล้ว องค์ชายโทบี้ไม่มีความประทับใจใดอื่นให้กับชายผู้ไร้มารยาทอย่างร้ายกาจเช่นนี้

ชายหยาบช้าที่บังอาจสร้างรอยแผลบนเรือนกายขององค์ชายโทบี้ ผิวปากสื่อความพึงใจในสภาพกึ่งประหวั่น กึ่งฮึดสู้ของเจ้าชายโอเมก้า เขาผู้นั้นพาดดาบใหญ่ในมือเข้ากับบ่า ราวกับมันเป็นเพียงแค่ดาบไม้

ปลอกและด้ามดาบสร้างจากเหล็กกล้าและทองคำบริสุทธิ์ ผู้ที่เติบโตมาโดยรายล้อมด้วยสิ่งวิจิตรงามตาเช่นองค์ชายแห่งแดนศาสตร์และศิลป์ ชื่นชมความงามของตัวดาบในพระทัย

เจ้าชายโทบี้ได้แต่กล่าวโทษพระองค์เองที่รั้นเหลือ หากยอมรอให้คาร์ลหรือองค์รักษ์สักคนสองคนติดตามมา ก็คงไม่มีวันต้องถูกจู่โจมอย่างดิบเถื่อนหยาบกระด้างเช่นนี้

"แหม เป็นแมวขโมยที่ใจเด็ดใช้ได้เลย"

คิ้วเรียวสีทองสวยขององค์ชายโทบี้ผูกเป็นปม ต่อให้หวาดหวั่น ทว่าก็จำข่มความประหม่าในพระทัยไว้ กุมแผลที่ไหล่ ตอบโต้สนทนากับชาวบริเทเนี่ยน

"ข้าเสียอีกที่ช่วยท่านไว้ บริเทเนี่ยน การสังหารชีวิตในป่าศักดิ์สิทธิ์เป็นการลบหลู่องค์เทพแห่งพงไพร"

สุรเสียงขององค์ชายมาดมั่นตั้งพระทัยแน่วแน่ แม้นเนื้อเสียงจะนุ่มนวลดั่งแพรไหม แตะไล้ไปบนผิวเปลือย นัยน์ตาสองสีของคิงเจมี่แห่งบริเทนประเมินประมาณรูปโฉมของบุรุษในชุดสีโทนน้ำตาล ขาวและทอง รูปลักษณ์ขององค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียช่างชวนให้นึกถึงเจ้ากวางทองที่หลุดไปจากพระหัตถ์

ในวินาทีนั้น องค์ราชาแห่งบริเทนแสนยินดีที่พระองค์พลาดโอกาสล่าเจ้ากวางทองเพื่อครอบครองเลดี้เมแกน บริแอนน์

เพราะเห็นได้ชัดเจนว่า 'กวางทอง' เบื้องพระพักตร์ของพระองค์ในยามนี้ เจริญตาสราญใจมากกว่าเป็นไหนๆ

 

 

"ข้าหรือลบหลู่?"

ราชาแห่งแดนผู้กล้าตรัสถามกลับไป ผายมือทั้งสองที่ข้างหนึ่งถือดาบเล่มใหญ่ และอีกมือมีคันธนูสะพายอยู่ตรงไหล่ แววตาต่างสีพิจจ้อง 'กวางทอง' แห่งอิตาเลียที่ยืนเผชิญหน้ากับพระองค์ด้วยความมาดหมายท้าทาย

โอษฐ์อิ่มของผู้ล่าแย้มยิ้มกว้าง หากแต่ผู้ที่ถูกไล่ต้อนแทบสิ้นท่ากลับสังหรณ์พระทัยว่านั่นไม่ใช่รอยยิ้มที่ส่งผลดีต่อพระองค์

"ผู้สืบเชื้อสายราชสีห์และเทวีแห่งพงไพรเช่นข้าหรือ จะถูกตราหน้าว่ากระทำการดูหมิ่นบรรพบุรุษ?"

หากว่าร้องสบถในเพลานี้ได้ องค์ชายโทบี้คงจักทำโดยไม่ลังเล

ทั้งที่เป็นแค่เชื้อสายคนเถื่อนที่ถูกเล่าลือว่าเกิดจากการสมสู่ผิดประเวณีของมนุษย์กับสัตว์แท้ๆ ขอเพียงแค่เป็นผู้ชนะ จะตัดแต่งปั้นความยิ่งใหญ่ของสายตระกูลออกมาเช่นไรก็ย่อมได้

ผู้ที่กล้าอวดอ้างยกตนเทียบเคียงพระผู้เป็นเจ้า ในแผ่นดินนี้เห็นจะมีอยู่เพียงหนึ่งเดียว...

ราชันย์เหนือน่านน้ำเจ็ดคราบสมุทร ราชสีห์ในร่างมนุษย์ ชายผู้ชวนให้หวั่นสะพรึงแม้นเพียงแค่ออกนาม

เจมส์ เมตคาล์ฟ แพนตาก้อน แคมป์เบลล์-บาวเวอร์

ตัวอันตรายที่ควรหลีกเร้นห่างไกล โดยเฉพาะองค์ชายจากประเทศเล็กๆที่ต้องเผชิญกับเล่ห์กลหมายกลืนกิน ผนวกเข้าเป็นอาณานิคมของแคว้นมหาอำนาจ

ความกระหายใคร่รู้ในวันนี้ นำภัยมาสู่ตัวพระองค์เองเสียแล้ว...

"ทำหน้าแบบนี้ คงรู้ว่าข้าเป็นใครแล้วใช่หรือไม่? องค์ชายน้อยแห่งอิตาเลีย"

เหงื่ออันเยียบเย็นหลั่งรินจากช่วงขมับ เจ้าชายโอเมก้าขับกลิ่นความกลัวออกมามากขึ้นทุกขณะจิต มือที่วางทาบพยายามรั้งสาบเสื้ออันเปื้อนเลือดอาบเป็นวงใหญ่ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เจ้าชายโทบี้พยายามรักษาสีพระพักตร์ให้นิ่งงัน แม้หลายๆสิ่งจะทรยศต่อพระองค์ก็ตาม

กลิ่นความกลัวในอากาศคือสัญญาณบ่งบอกความเป็นต่อแด่องค์ราชาแห่งบริเทน

"ได้ยินเรื่องของเจ้ามานานแล้ว โทบี้แห่งตระกูลเรกโบ" คิงผมทองเริ่มเดินวนรอบกายของเจ้าชายโอเมก้า ยิ่งมองสำรวจตรวจตราตั้งแต่บนลงล่าง พระองค์ก็ยิ่งรุ่มร้อนในลำคอ

"ข้าเองก็เช่นกัน คิงเจมส์แห่งบริเทน"

ผู้ที่อาวุโสและสูงศักดิ์กว่า ขมวดคิ้วเผยกิริยาจงใจยียวน

"ข้าหวังว่ามันจะเป็นเรื่องดี"

องค์ชายโทบี้ลอบกดยิ้มสมเพช ในขณะที่ผู้คนแซ่ซ้องสรรเสริญความอหังการชาติชายของราชาอัลฟ่าผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียกลับเห็นเพียงความเสียหายตามทางที่ทัพของคิงหนุ่มเลือดร้อนพาดผ่าน ทิ้งซากไว้ดั่งพายุเฮอริเคน

แต่องค์ชายหนุ่มฉลาดพอที่จะไม่เอื้อนเอ่ยความเห็นส่วนพระองค์ในเวลานี้

"ความคิดเห็นของข้าต่อเรื่องราวในอดีตของท่าน ไม่สำคัญเท่าในเวลานี้ ท่านประสงค์จักทำสิ่งใด"

"แต่ข้าสนใจ และข้าไม่ชอบเก็บความสงสัยไว้นานเกิน"

ราชาผมทองยังคงออกเดินต่อ วนครบรอบขององค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียดั่งภาพของราชสีห์ที่ล้อมรอบระวิงระวัง มองหาจังหวะเข้าตะปบเหยื่อ

เจ้าของร่างสูงเพรียวหยุดยืนตรงตำแหน่งด้านหลังขององค์ชายโทบี้ พระหัตถ์หยาบจากการจับอาวุธสู้ศึกสงครามเกินครึ่งร้อย คว้าจับที่ข้อพับแขนเล็ก กระชากร่างหอมกลิ่นดอกเดซี่มาแนบใกล้

ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนเป่ารดผิวช่วงท้ายทอยและใลหู หากแต่สิ่งที่ยังความกรุ่นโกรธให้สูบฉีดไปทั่วทั้งกาย คือเสียงกระซิบโหดร้ายดั่งปีศาจ

"จริงหรือไม่ที่ท่านหยุดยั้งการโจมตีของฟารานซ์ด้วย 'ปาก' อันช่ำชอง?"

 

 

 

มีเพียงคนเขลาเท่านั้นจึงจะอ่านนัยเสียดสีในน้ำเสียงราชาแห่งแดนเถื่อนมิได้

ความโกรธที่เป็นดั่งไฟ แล่นขึ้นมาจากภายในช่องท้องขององค์ชายโอเมก้า หัตถ์ขาวผละออกจากสาบเสื้อตรงหัวไหล่ คว้าลูกธนูในกระบอกที่สะพายไว้ด้านหลัง ตั้งมั่นใช้มันแทงเข้าที่พระศอซึ่งเป็นจุดบอบบางในร่างกายมนุษย์

ชายผู้ร้ายกาจและดุดันดั่งเจ้าป่า แสยะยิ้มและคว้าข้อพระกรแบบบาง บีบเสียจนเกิดริ้วความเจ็บปวดบนพระพักตร์สวยหวานขององค์ชายจากอิตาเลีย แต่เจ้าชายหนุ่มก็หาได้ยอมปล่อยคันธนูไม่

ท่วงท่าที่ราชาหนุ่มยืนประกบอยู่ด้านหลัง เอื้อต่อการเป็นต่อ และพระองค์ได้ใช้มันอย่างรู้ค่า รั้งร่างเพรียวบางหอมกลิ่นดอกไม้ขาวเข้าหาจนรู้สึกราวกับยืนอยู่กลางทุ่งดอกเดซี่

คิงเจมส์สูดกลิ่นความกลัวและกรุ่นโกรธจากผิวเนื่อช่วงท้ายทอย และครางอย่างสุขสม ราวกับแมวตัวโตที่ได้อาหารโอชารสมาไว้ในอุ้งมือ

กลิ่นเลือดจากแผลที่เกิดจากสองพระหัตถ์ขององค์ราชา กระตุ้นเร้าจนคลองจักษุของคิงเจมส์เจือด้วยสีแดงดั่งโลหิต

อยากขบกัด อยากฝังเขี้ยวลงไปในลำคอ

อยากจะกลืนกินองค์ชายน้อยแห่งเรกโบลงท้องแบบไม่ต้องเขี้ยว...ไม่ว่าใครที่ไหนก็จะไม่ได้กลิ่นหอมหวนรัญจวนใจเช่นนี้อีก

ความปรารถนาจักเป็นเพียงหนึ่งเดียวที่ครอบครองชายผู้นี้ เอ่อล้นท่วมท้นในพระอุระ

"ตอนรับมือกับคิงแห่งฟารานซ์ เจ้าก็ใช้กลิ่นหอมยั่วยวนจนปกป้องประเทศเล็กๆของเจ้าไว้ได้เช่นกันหรือ โทบี้ เรกโบ?"

องค์ชายโทบี้ขบฟันกรอด ส่งเสียงคำรามออกมาอย่างเจ็บแค้น

"เจ้าหยามข้าเช่นนี้ได้หรือ!? เจ้าคนเถื่อนที่สมสู่กับสัตว์จนเกิดมาเป็นตัวประหลาดตาสองสีเช่นเจ้าน่ะหรือ มีสิทธิ์อะไรมาพูดถ่อยๆกับข้า!?"

กว่าจะทรงรู้พระองค์ว่าได้ข้ามเขตแดนต้องห้ามไปแล้ว อาภรณ์ท่อนบนที่ขาดวิ่นไปข้างหนึ่งก็ถูกฉีกกระชาก จนแทบไม่ต่างจากเศษผ้า

"กลิ่นเลือดเจ้ายังทำให้ข้าคลั่งได้ไม่เท่าวาจาเจ้าเลย"

 

เสียงเป่าแตรสัญญาณปิดการแข่งขันล่ากวางทอง ผู้ที่ร้องไห้เสียใจที่สุดคือเลดี้เมแกนซึ่งคู่ครองที่วาดหวังไม่ใช่คนที่เฝ้ารอ

เจ้ากวางสีทองสิ้นชีพสังเวยความทะเยอทะยานของมนุษย์หนุ่ม เป็นดั่งบันไดไขว่คว้าอำนาจ

 

ทว่า 'กวางสีทอง' ในอุ้งพระหัตถ์ของราชาแห่งบริเทน สูญเสียสิ่งที่มีคุณค่ายิ่งกว่าชีวิต ในวินาทีที่เขี้ยวแหลมฝังลงตรงท้ายทอย

อิสรภาพหลุดลอยไปราวกับสายน้ำที่ไม่อาจหวนคืน

 

 

"รู้สึกเยี่ยงไรที่ตกเป็นของตัวประหลาดตาสองสีเช่นข้า?"

สุรเสียงทุ้มนุ่มกระซิบถามที่ข้างหู หลังจากที่สร้างรอยตราที่ไม่อาจลบเลือนบนผิวกายขาวเนียนดั่งไข่มุกแห่งท้องทะเลอิตาเลีย

เจ้าชายโทบี้ร้องครวญเมื่อถูกลิ้นอุ่นเล็มเลีย ดูดเม้ม เก็บเลือดทุกหยาดหยดลงไปในลำพระศอของราชาแห่งบริเทน

เหนือความเจ็บปวดทางกาย คือบาดแผลทางใจซึ่งยากจะหายาใดรักษา

องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียพยายามหักห้ามน้ำพระเนตรที่เอ่อคลอ ต่อให้ทำได้ดังใจปรารถนา เรี่ยวแรงที่จะทรงตัวยืนกลับถูกริดรอนอย่างช้าๆ

ในที่สุดก็ทรุดลงไปอยู่ในท่าที่ประทับนั่งอยู่บนตักแกร่งขององค์ราชา ผู้ที่ถูกใช้ต่างตั่งนั่ง หาได้ถือสาหรือขุ่นเคืองพระทัย ลุ่มหลงมึนเมาไปกับกลิ่นดอกเดซี่อันอบอวล

"เจ้า...เจ้าทำได้อย่างไร ทำได้อย่างไรกัน?"

สุรเสียงนุ่มนวลอยู่เสมอขององค์ชายคนงาม ในยามนี้กลับเต็มไปด้วยความผวาหวาด เมื่อลองเลื่อนมือขึ้นแตะตรงท้ายทอยที่ขึ้นรอยฟันและบวมช้ำ องค์ชายโทบี้ก็ยังไม่อาจสั่งพระองค์เองให้เชื่อ

หากยามนี้คือความฝัน ก็เห็นจะเป็นฝันที่เลวร้ายที่สุดในชั่วชีวิตยี่สิบห้าปี

ริมฝีปากอุ่นกดย้ำขบทำรอยบนลำคอและหัวไหล่เปลือยเปล่า อารามตกประหวั่นทำให้องค์ชายผมทองมิทันได้ทักท้วงปัดป้อง เมื่อคิงแห่งบริเทนดึงทึ้งเสื้อตัวบนที่ขาดเป็นริ้ว เผยภาพผิวกายขาวยวนตาต่อสายตาผู้ล่า

"เจ้าผิดเองที่เดินเข้ามาหาข้าโดยไม่สวมปลอกคอป้องกัน"

คิงแห่งแดนเถื่อนตรัสโทษราวกับเป็นความผิดขององค์ชายโทบี้ และสิ่งนี้เองที่เรียกสติให้กับพระองค์ เจ้าชายพระองค์เล็กแห่งสายตระกูลเรกโบดิ้นรนออกมาจากอ้อมพระกรขององค์ราชา ไปนั่งชันเข่าเอามือปิดตรงท้ายทอยราวกับว่าทำเช่นนี้แล้วจะลบมันไปได้

คิงหนุ่มยอมปล่อยไปเพียงเพราะรู้อยู่แก่พระทัยดี โอเมก้าผู้สูงส่งงดงามผู้นี้ ไม่มีวันหนีไปจากพระองค์ได้อีกแล้ว...

"แต่ก็หามีผู้ใดพุ่งเข้ามากัดคอข้าตั้งแต่แรกพบเช่นท่านไม่!"

คิงเจมส์แย้มสรวลรับคำ

"ข้าชอบที่ได้ทำอะไรเกินความคาดคิดของใครๆ เจ้าไม่คิดว่าสนุกดีหรอกหรือ?"

"เจ้าเห็นเรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องสนุกหรือ!?" ยิ่งฟังวาจาที่เอ่ยกล่าว องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียก็ยิ่งสุดจะกลืน

"กล้าพูดว่าการกัดคอโอเมก้าที่ยังไม่ได้แต่งงานซักคนเป็นเรื่องสนุกอย่างนั้นเหรอ!?"

ราชาอัลฟ่าปรับสีพระพักตร์เป็นจริงจังในทันที

"ถ้าเป็นเรื่องนั้น เจ้าไม่ต้องกังวล ข้ารับผิดชอบโอเมก้าทุกคนที่ข้ากัด"

"ข้าจะไม่เป็นหนึ่งในโอเมก้าที่เจ้ากัด" ดวงเนตรสีฟ้าครามขององค์ชายน้อยแห่งราชสกุลเรกโบเบิกกว้าง "อันที่จริง ข้าจะไม่เป็นอะไรกับเจ้าทั้งนั้น ไม่มีวัน!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> semi-noncon warning

ครั้งแรกที่มอบตราอันทรงเกียรติซึ่งโอเมก้าทั่วทั้งแดนใต้อาณัติเฝ้าปรารถนา ตบตีแย่งชิงหรือแม้แต่ฆ่ากันเพื่อให้ได้มา กลับถูกมองว่าไร้ซึ่งคุณค่า โดยเจ้าชายน้อยแห่งอิตาเลีย

มิมีพื้นที่ใดเหลือไว้ให้ความกังขาว่าดำริของเจ้าชายโทบี้ ยังความกรุ่นโกรธลุกโชนในพระทัยของคิงสิงโตทองแห่งบริเทน

 

"เจ้าจักดื้อดึงไปไย?"

คิงเจมส์ตรัสถาม ไม่ปกปิดความไม่สบพระทัยในสุรเสียงแม้เพียงนิด ทรงปักดาบศักดิ์สิทธิ์ไว้ตรงด้านหน้า พระหัตถ์วางประสานกันเหนือด้ามดาบ ระหว่างเจรจากับเจ้าของกลิ่นเดซี่ขาว

"โอเมก้าเมื่อถูกกัดแล้ว ก็จักเป็นของคนผู้เดียวไปชั่วชีวิต ไม่มีคนสติดีที่ไหนจะรับเจ้าเป็นคู่"

องค์ชายโทบี้แย้มสรวล ทว่าดูส่อนัยเหยียดแคลน...สมเพชสภาพของพระองค์เองที่ต้องนั่งรวบเศษผ้าที่ขาดวิ่นปิดตามลำตัว อับอายและเจ็บแค้น พระเนตรกลมโตเลี่ยงหลบไม่มองคิงเจมี่

ทว่าต่อให้ไม่สบพระเนตร เสียงตรัสขององค์ราชายังแว่วมาถึงพระกันต์

"โดยเฉพาะตอนนี้ที่เจ้าเป็นโอเมก้าหลวงของราชาแห่งบริเทน มันผู้ใดที่กล้าแต่งงานกับเจ้า เท่ากับเป็นการหยามหน้าข้า!"

"ถ้าเช่นนั้น ข้าก็จะไม่สมรสกับผู้ใด"

ทำไปทำมา เงื่อนไขนี้ดูจะเอื้อประโยชน์ต่อองค์ชายโทบี้ ด้วยความปรารถนาของพระองค์คือการได้อุทิศตนช่วยเหลืออิตาเลีย หาใช่ถูกส่งออกไปแต่งงานกับเครือญาติหรือพันธมิตร

ทว่าราชาหนุ่มกลับพิจจ้องกลับมาราวกับองค์ชายโทบี้ไร้สติไปเสียแล้ว...

"เจ้ากำลังล้อเล่นอยู่กับใคร!?"

เสียงคำรามในลำคอ ยังความหวั่นวิตกให้ตกตะกอนในพระทัยเจ้าชายโทบี้ แม้นพระพักตร์งามจะแสร้งปั้นรอยแย้มสรวล ตอบโต้คนพาลด้วยมารยาทอันงามสง่า

"ข้าเพียงแต่หาทางแก้ปัญหาระหว่างเรา"

"การแก้ปัญหาระหว่างเรา คือเจ้าต้องเป็นของข้า"

เมื่อคิงเจมส์มีรับสั่ง สิ่งนั้นย่อมเป็นไปตามพระประสงค์ ต่อให้เป็นแว่นแคว้นแสนไกลหรือผู้คนที่เกลียดชังในตัวพระองค์ หามีอุปสรรคใดขวางทางดำเนินของราชาแห่งบริเทนได้

ทว่าในเวลานี้กลับมีอุปสรรคแสนงามตาวางขวางในเส้นทางของพระองค์

ทรงตั้งพระทัยว่าจะโอบอุ้มอุปสรรคชิ้นนี้กลับไปเคียงคู่ร่วมเตียง...

องค์ชายโทบี้ทอดพระเนตรเห็นความมาดมั่นดึงดันจากทุกอณูในร่างกายขององค์ราชา และสิ่งนั้นพาลให้ทอดถอนพระทัย

"ฝ่าบาท ท่านไม่จำเป็นต้องรับผิดชอบ"

เจ้าชายหนุ่มพยายามใช้น้ำเย็นเข้าลูบ วาจาอันลื่นไหลชักจูงใจผู้คน คืออาวุธลับของบุปผางามแห่งอิตาเลียผู้นี้

"ระหว่างเราหาได้มีสิ่งใดเกินเลยมากไปกว่ารอยกัด เราแสร้งทำเป็นว่าเรื่องนี้ไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นได้"

คลองจักษุของราชาแห่งบริเทนโดนสาดด้วยสีแดงดั่งโลหิตอีกครา เป็นความฉุนเฉียวแทบเรียกว่าคลุ้มคลั่ง เมื่อ'โอเมก้า' ของพระองค์ ผลักไสต่อต้านในทุกวิถีทาง

"ลืมเรื่องของข้า ให้เราสองจากกันตรงนี้"

จักให้ลืมได้เยี่ยงไร ในเมื่อทุกอณูในร่างนี้รับรู้ได้ในทันทีที่เขี้ยวคมฝังลงไปบนผิวเนียนนวล ว่าเราเป็นของกันและกัน

เป็นอีกครึ่งหนึ่งที่เฝ้ารอ เป็นคนแห่งโชคชะตา ผู้ที่ชั่วชีวิตเฝ้าตามหา...และในที่สุดก็ได้พานพบ

ราชาหนุ่มขบฟันกลั้นเสียงคำราม ร่างกายตอบสนองต่อความทุกข์ตรมในพระทัยก่อนสติจะทันได้ยั้งคิด

วรกายสูงเพรียวขององค์ชายพระองค์เล็กแห่งอิตาเลีย ยามเมื่อถูกคิงหนุ่มผู้คลุ้มคลั่งคว้าไหล่และกดให้แนบอยู่ใต้ร่าง ช่างดูเปราะบาง...ถูกสะกดให้ได้แต่นิ่งค้าง จ้องสบพระเนตรสีฟ้าวาววับของราชาอัลฟ่า แววตาที่แผ่ความคุกคามน่าหวั่นพรึงจนพาลให้หนาวสั่นไปทั้งกาย

"งั้นหรือ...เพราะยังไม่แปดเปื้อนโดยสมบูรณ์สินะ เจ้าถึงไม่เรียกร้องให้ข้ารับผิดชอบ"

"ฝ่าบาท...ท่านจะทำอะไร?"

คิงเจมส์ไม่ตอบคำ เลือกที่จะใช้การกระทำของพระองค์ไขข้อกังขาในพระทัยขององค์ชายแสนงามแห่งแดนอิตาเลีย

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

หนีไม่ได้...

หาใช่เพราะถูกรั้งตัดทางอิสระ ทั้งสองมือและสองขาขององค์ชายโทบี้ยังขยับได้เป็นปกติ

ทว่าพระองค์ก็ไม่อาจหลีกหนี

เนตรคมสีฟ้าราวกับผืนนภา เพ่งจ้องส่งผ่านนัยแห่งความรวดร้าวและเพลิงปรารถนา เป็นการข่มกดให้เหยื่อที่ตกลงมาอยู่ในอาณาเขตนักล่าตัวแข็งค้าง ราวกับดวงตาคู่นั้นมีพลังสะกด

ในวินาทีที่กลิ่นฟีโรโมนไม้กฤษณาและเครื่องเทศฉุนจัดแตะจมูกองค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลีย ถ้อยคำที่รั้งรออยู่ตรงริมพระโอษฐ์ก็พลันถูกกลืนกลับลงไป

ร่างกายหนาวสั่นแต่รุ่มร้อน ลมหายใจหอบเป็นจังหวะผิดปกติ

ทว่าสิ่งที่น่าหวาดหวั่นที่สุดคือความชื้นแฉะตรงส่วนเร้นลับด้านหลัง จุดที่ส่งคลื่นความปรารถนาสั่นสะเทือนจนแทบครองสติไม่ครบดี

องค์ชายโทบี้รับรู้ได้ถึงความคับแน่นใต้ร่มผ้า โอษฐ์อิ่มหลุดเสียงครางครวญตอบรับกับเสียงคำรามอย่างยินดีจากคิงแห่งบริเทน

เปล่าประโยชน์ที่จะยกมือขึ้นปิดกั้นเสียงหวานหูฟังยวนใจ เมื่อระยะห่างระหว่างทั้งสองพระองค์นั้นมีไม่ถึงคืบ

ราชาหนุ่มโน้มวรกายลงมาใกล้ กระซิบเคลียผิวแก้มใสหลังแนบจูบตรงหลังใบหูของผู้ที่พยายามเบี่ยงพักตร์งามหนี แต่กลับเป็นการยิ่งเปิดโอกาสให้คิงแห่งบริเทนได้ชื่นชมหายใจรดผิวนวลเนียนยวนตาได้ถนัดถนี่

"ถึงปากเจ้าพูดแต่เรื่องไม่น่าฟัง แต่ร่างกายเจ้าตอบสนองต่อข้าอย่างภักดีทีเดียว"

ราวกับจะพิสูจน์ข้อกล่าวหานั้น พระหัตถ์แกร่งวางลงตรงส่วนกลางกายขององค์ชายโทบี้ เนื้อผ้าชื้นแฉะและความตื่นตัวที่เกิดขึ้นเพียงเพราะกลิ่นฟีโรโมนสั่งการของคิงอัลฟ่า ยังความอับอายและสับสนแด่เจ้าชายโทบี้

มือที่เล็กเรียวและนิ่มนวลกว่าพยายามปัดป้อง แต่ยิ่งดิ้นรน องค์ราชากลับยิ่งกดน้ำหนักมือลงไป

เสียงร้องหวานจากพระโอษฐ์อวบอิ่ม น่ากลืนกินดั่งผลแอปเปิ้ลป่า กระตุ้นให้คิงเจมส์เร่งเร้าความร้อนผ่าวในอุ้งพระกร

ยิ่งเมื่อมันทำให้องค์ชายโทบี้ส่งกลิ่นหอมของดอกเดซี่แผ่ฟุ้งไปทั่วทั้งพื้นที่ ยิ่งยังความยินดีแด่องค์ราชา

อัลฟ่าทุกผู้ทุกตนในที่นี้จักต้องได้รับรู้ ว่าผู้ที่กำลังครอบครองเจ้าโฉมงามแห่งอิตาเลียผู้นี้คือใคร

"อ๊ะ...!//// อย่ะ--- อึ้กกกกกก...อ๊าาา...!!! ไม่!"

ราชาแห่งบริเทนครอบครองผิวกายท่อนบนอันเปลือยเปล่าด้วยพระหัตถ์หยาบกระด้างอย่างชายชาญ แสร้งปัดผ่านอัญมณีสีน้ำตาลอ่อนบนยอดอก ชื่นชมร่างที่สั่นกระตุกจนแผ่นหลังโค้งแอ่น อวดผิวกายสีน้ำนมต่อดวงตาของราชสีห์

"กลิ่นเจ้า เลือดเจ้า ดวงตาเจ้า" คิงเจมส์ตรัสเมื่อละพระโอษฐ์หนาเรียวจากแผลหินบาดบนหัวไหล่ขององค์ชายโทบี้ ความปวดแสบผสมปนเปกับความวาบหวาม ลุ่มหลงในเพศรส

"ทุกสิ่งในตัวเจ้ามันร่ำร้องให้ข้าครอบครอง"

องค์ชายหนุ่มสั่นระรัว มือขาวปัดหาที่ยึดพิง เมื่อคว้าชายเสื้อคลุมที่ทอดตัวทาบทับบังร่างของพระองค์จากสายตาภายนอก เจ้าชายหนุ่มก็กำมันด้วยแรงที่มากจนแทบเป็นการกระชาก

ราชาอัลฟ่าแต่งแต้มสีสันบนเรือนกายสีขาวนวลดั่งผืนผ้าใบด้วยจุมพิต กลิ่นฟีโรโมนไม้กฤษณาและดอกเดซี่ค่อยๆผสานรวมกันอย่างช้าๆ

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

ความพยายามต่อต้านอย่างสุดท้ายขององค์ชายโทบี้คือการยึดเอวกางเกงผ้าที่สวมใส่ รั้งไว้ราวกับชีวิตทั้งชีวิตขึ้นอยู่กับมัน เนตรงามสีไพลินล้ำค่าวาววาบเมื่อมีน้ำพระเนตรเอ่อคลอ

"ได้โปรดเถิดฝ่าบาท ทรงตรึกตรองให้ดีเสียก่อน"

แม้จักเป็นภาพที่ชวนให้อาดูร ทว่าคิงหนุ่มไม่อาจโอนอ่อน ด้วยรู้อยู่แก่พระทัยว่าสิ่งที่มาดหมายอยู่ใกล้เพียงเอื้อม

หากไม่ได้ครอบครองเจ้าชายหนุ่มในเวลานี้ สัตว์ป่าในกายของพระองค์จักไม่มีวันสงบลง หากปล่อยให้กวางทองแห่งอิตาเลียหลุดพ้นไปจากอ้อมพระกร พระทัยของคิงหนุ่มเป็นได้ร้าวรอน และอาจกระทำการบ้าบิ่นอย่างเช่นยึดครองอิตาเลียเพื่อบังคับให้ส่งตัวองค์ชายโทบี้มาให้

พระองค์ปรารถนาจักเก็บมันไว้เป็นตัวเลือกสุดท้าย

"ข้าตรึกตรองดีแล้ว..."

องค์ราชาทรงกระทำการดั่งราชสีห์หยอกกวาง หัตถ์ขาวกระตุกรั้งตรงขากางเกงเป็นครั้งคราว ส่อประสงค์ที่จะขจัดมันออกไปจากเรือนกายของชายใต้ร่าง

"สิ่งนี้...ไม่ว่าอย่างไรก็ต้องเกิด จะเกิดขึ้นตอนนี้หรือหลังจากนี้ก็มิได้ต่างกัน"

"แต่ข้ามิเต็มใจ--!"

"โอ้ แต่ตรงนี้ของเจ้าไม่ได้บอกแบบเดียวกัน ปากไหนกันแน่ที่กำลังโกหกข้า"

ยิ่งถูกกล่าวถึงความทรยศของร่างกาย องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียยิ่งอับอาย พยายามหนีบสองขาเข้าหากันเพื่อปกปิด ทว่าคิงหนุ่มกลับแทรกท่อนขาเข้าคั่นกลาง เชยคางองค์ชายโทบี้ให้จ้องสบพระเนตร

"เราต่างก็เรียกหากันและกัน เจ้าไม่รู้สึกเช่นนั้นหรือ โทบี้ เรกโบ?"

ต่อให้จิตใจไม่ได้ยินยอมพร้อมใจ แต่ร่างกายของพระองค์ที่ถูกประทับตราจอง ตอบสนองต่อทุกสิ่งของราชาแห่งบริเทนอย่างสัตย์ซื่อ

ราชาผู้ปรีชาในบทรักมากประสบการณ์ อาศัยจังหวะที่เจ้าชายหนุ่มถูกความจริงตรึงไว้บนพื้นหญ้า ขจัดปราการปกป้องตนเองชิ้นสุดท้าย

ผิวกายขาวเนียนแทบไร้รอยราคีใดนอกจากแผลที่หัวไหล่และรอยกัดที่ท้ายทอย ยามนี้ทอดร่างอยู่เบื้องใต้คิงเจมส์ ชุ่มฉ่ำแสนหวานดั่งผลไม้ใกล้สุกงอม

ของเหลวสีใสชื้นแฉะที่อาบหน้าขาและสะโพกกลม นำพากลิ่นแสนรัญจวนชวนให้น้ำลายสอ เพียงแค่สูดกลิ่นที่หามีสิ่งใดเจือปนนอกจากกลิ่นของคิงหนุ่มเอง พระองค์ก็รู้แจ้งในสิ่งสำคัญ

องค์ชายแห่งราชสกุลเรกโบไม่เคยร่วมรักกับผู้ใด บริสุทธิ์ผ่องใสราวกับดอกเดซี่สีขาวดั่งกลิ่นหอมประจำพระองค์

ดอกเดซี่แสนงามที่จะเป็นของพระองค์เพียงผู้เดียว

"ไม่นะ! อย่า...! ท่านจะทำเช่นนี้ไม่ได้ ที่นี่มันในป่า--"

ถ้อยคำขององค์ชายโทบี้ขาดห้วงกลางอากาศ ด้วยสิ่งที่พระองค์ไม่เคยคาดฝันว่าจะมีผู้ใดกล้ากระทำเช่นนี้ต่อพระองค์

ราชาแห่งบริเทนตรึงร่างพระองค์ไว้ใต้ร่าง รั้งท่อนขาขาวแยกจาก ปลดปล่อยสิ่งที่พร้อมพรั่งรอเวลา และครอบครองพื้นที่ลับอันมิเคยมีผู้ใดย่างผ่าน...ทีเดียวมิด

เสียดแทรก จ้วงแทง เสือกไสเข้ามาในกาย  
ดื้อดึงแข็งแกร่งไม่แผกจากผู้เป็นนาย

วรกายเพรียวบางตามธรรมชาติของโอเมก้าสั่นระริกกับสัมผัสอันแปลกใหม่ กระตุกถี่จนคิงหนุ่มต้องตรึงร่างนั้นไว้ด้วยเกรงจะหลุดออกจากกัน ความแข็งแกร่งร้อนเร่าขยายตัวจนไม่มีที่ว่างอันใดหลงเหลือ

เจ้าชายโทบี้ไม่อาจกลั้นน้ำพระเนตร ต่อให้ไม่เจ็บมากอย่างที่คิดเพราะของเหลวที่พร่างพรูอาบหน้าขา ทว่าไฟแห่งความปรารถนาอันดำมืดกำลังแผดเผาไปทั้งกายจนองค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียไม่อาจทานทน

ราวกับนี่คือสิ่งที่เฝ้าตามหา รอคอยทั้งที่ไม่รู้นาม ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่ายามได้รับมันแล้วจักยังความปรีเปรมราวกับได้ลอยขึ้นสู่โลกใบใหม่

พระองค์ค้นพบโลกใหม่ในอ้อมกอดของชายผู้ร้ายกาจราวกับสัตว์ป่าเช่นนี้ได้อย่างไร...?

หากแม้นว่านี่เป็นสิ่งที่คิงแห่งบริเทนกล่าวหาว่าเราสองต่างเรียกร้องกันและกัน มันก็ช่างเป็นตลกร้ายสิ้นดี

ทว่าความสนพระทัยขององค์ชายหนุ่มถูกกระชากกลับไปหาราชาราชสีห์ผู้ร้องคำรามอย่างสุขสม ขยับกายเหนือร่างของพระองค์เป็นจังหวะยิบถี่

 

 

ผู้ที่ร่างกายโยกคลอนไปตามคลื่นตัณหาที่ถาโถมเข้าใส่จนต้องคว้าบางสิ่งยึดไว้ไม่ให้จมดิ่งสู่ท้องทะเลอันเชี่ยวกราก ยามนี้เบิกเนตรฟ้าครามที่มองเห็นได้ไม่ชัด เมื่อเอ่อคลอไปด้วยน้ำตา

ความแกร่งกล้าของบุรุษแทรกสอดเข้ามาในความอุ่นร้อนคับแน่นที่หาได้เคยต้องมือผู้ใด ต่อให้ในช่วงอินฮีทที่ต้องเผชิญทุกสามเดือน ร่างกายของเจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียก็มิเคยได้รับการเติมเต็มจนล้นเท่ายามนี้

องค์ชายโทบี้สัมผัสได้ว่าส่วนปลายความเป็นชายของราชาแห่งบริเทนกระทุ้งถูกปากทางของบางสิ่ง ช่องลับที่ดูใกล้จะปริออก รอก็แต่ให้ตำแหน่งตรงกันเท่านั้น

นั่นคือสถานที่ซึ่งเมล็ดพันธุ์จักหยั่งราก ก่อเกิดเป็นชีวิตใหม่ได้

"ไม่นะ...อ๊ะ...ฝ่าบาท!//// อย่า---"

ถ้าเข้ามาลึกมากกว่านี้...หากคิงบ้าเลือดปลดปล่อยตัวตนในช่องทางเร้นลับอย่างเอาแต่พระทัย ต้องท้องแน่ๆ

ต่อให้ไม่ใช่ฤดูกำหนัด แต่ก็ใช่ว่าความเป็นไปได้ที่จะตั้งท้องนอกฤดูจะไม่มี

ห้ามดูแคลนความสมบูรณ์ทางเพศของอัลฟ่าวัยเจริญพันธุ์เป็นอันขาด!

ยิ่งองค์ชายโอเมก้าร้อนรน ยิ่งตอดรัดจนคิงเจมส์แทบจะยั้งแรงไว้ไม่อยู่ ให้กังขาในท่าทีร้องห้ามสลับครางหวาน กีดกันผลักไสแต่กลับกลืนกินตัวตนของพระองค์จนแทบหลอมเป็นหนึ่งเดียว

"ยอดรัก เจ้าเป็นอะไรไป?" คิงหนุ่มกระซิบอย่างอ่อนโยน ช่างต่างจากกิริยาขยับสะโพกจ้วงแทง และการรั้งท่อนขาเปลือยเปล่าขึ้นพาดบนหัวไหล่

"อยู่กับข้า หามีสิ่งใดให้เจ้าต้องหวั่นเกรง"

องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียมิอาจเอ่ยบอก ว่าสิ่งที่หวาดกลัวที่สุด เห็นจะเป็นตัวพระองค์เอง

กลัวตัวเองที่ลุ่มหลงไปกับคีตาที่บรรเลงโดยราชาแดนเถื่อนผู้ครอบครองพระองค์อย่างร้อนแรง

"ข้า...ข้าต้องการให้ท่านเอาออกไป!"

ในพระทัยองค์ชายปวดแปลบ คงไม่มีอัลฟ่าผู้ใดทานทนการถูกคู่ของตนรังเกียจ ทว่าพระองค์มีดีที่ความดื้อดึง

"ทั้งที่เจ้าดูดกลืนข้าเช่นนี้น่ะหรือ? องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียเป็นผู้ที่วาจาเชื่อไม่ได้เสียจริง"

ราวกับจงใจกลั่นแกล้ง หรืออาจเป็นความบังเอิญ ปากทางอันตรายแย้มเปิดจากการสอดแทรกในมุมองศาใหม่

นัยน์เนตรสีไพลินเบิกกว้างหวาดประหวั่นในเสี้ยววินาที มือที่เล็กกว่าคว้าท่อนแขนของราชาหนุ่ม เอ่ยวอนเสียงผะผ่าว

"อย่า...มากกว่านี้ไม่ได้แล้ว ได้โปรด!"

ทันใดนั้น ราชาแห่งบริเทนก็ราวกับจะเข้าพระทัย

คิงเจมส์หยุดขยับตามคำวอนขอ หากแต่การที่ยังคาค้างอยู่ในกายของเจ้าชายโอเมก้า ก็หาได้ทำให้องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียยินดี

แก้มสีกุหลาบมีเลือดสูบฉีดจนร้อนผ่าว มือหยาบขององค์ราชาไล้แตะที่แก้มนิ่ม รับรู้ได้ว่าเจ้าชายโทบี้พยายามกลั้นเสียงครางอย่างสุขสมในลำพระศอ แผ่นอกขยับขึ้นลงระหว่างพยายามปรับการหายใจ

"รับปากสิว่าจะเป็นของข้า"

เนตรสีฟ้าครามเขม่นจ้อง ไม่ยอมเอื้อนเอ่ย คิงหนุ่มแห่งบริเทนจึงแสร้งถอนกายและกลับเข้าไปอีกครึ่งลำ กิริยานั้นทำเอาองค์ชายโทบี้เม้มริมพระโอษฐ์แน่น

"แต่งงานกับข้า ไม่อย่างนั้น...เจ้ารู้ว่าข้าทำอะไรได้?"

แค่อาบรดภายในกายขององค์ชายโทบี้ด้วยเมล็ดพันธุ์ของเขาเท่านั้น โอกาสที่จะมี 'สิ่งประกัน' เกิดขึ้น ก็จะมากกว่าศูนย์

"ว่าอย่างไร....?"

เมื่อถึงขั้นนั้น องค์ชายแสนงามแห่งอิตาเลียก็หมดโอกาสทำราวกับว่าไม่เคยมีสิ่งใดเกิดขึ้นได้อีก

"ก็ได้ ข้าจะแต่ง"


	4. Chapter 4

การที่ทรงคิดไปว่าเมื่อรับปาก ทุกอย่างจะจบลงด้วยดี เป็นหลักฐานชั้นดีว่าองค์ชายโทบี้ยังมีความคิดตื้นเขิน

แม้จะทรงรับคำขอแต่งงานจากคิงแห่งบริเทน อ้อมพระกรแกร่งหาได้ละไปจากพระองค์ไม่

_"แค่ข้ายังไม่ปล่อยในตัวเจ้า ก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องกลัวท้องแล้ว"_

เป็นจริงดังคำตรัส ทว่ากว่าองค์ราชาจะไปถึงความสุขสม องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียก็แทบสะบักสะบอม เนื้อตัวขึ้นเป็นรอยจ้ำแดง ถูกสอดแทรกแทงกายในท่วงท่าราวกับสัตว์สี่เท้า ปลดปล่อยหยาดธารแห่งตัณหาจนกลายเป็นสีใส

ดังนั้นในตอนที่คิงเจมส์ถอนถอนความเป็นชายพร้อมเสียงคำรามชิดใบหู และความอุ่นร้อนที่สาดอาบเหนือสะโพกมน องค์ชายหนุ่มจึงทอดถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ ก่อนจะสิ้นสติไปโดยมีวงแขนคู่หนึ่งโอบประคอง

 

อาจเป็นการดีที่องค์ชายโทบี้สลบไสลไปเสียก่อน เพราะหากได้ทราบว่าฉากร่วมรักในที่แจ้งของพวกตน มีประจักษ์พยานเป็นขุนนางข้าราชบริพารส่วนหนึ่งของบริเทน คงได้นึกอยากแทรกผืนแผ่นดินหนีไปเสีย

"ได้ยินแล้วสินะพวกเจ้า ออกมาได้แล้ว"

องค์ราชาตรัสถามโดยไม่ต้องการคำตอบ หลังจากแต่งตัวและใช้ผ้าคลุมสีแดงตัวยาวจรดพื้นต่างอาภรณ์ป้องลมแดดให้แด่องค์ชายโทบี้ คิงเจมส์ก็อุ้มโอเมก้าของพระองค์ในอ้อมพระกร

ทรงรอคอยอย่างจำอดจำทน ให้ผู้ใต้บัญชาของพระองค์นำตัว 'ผู้ส่งสาร์นสำคัญ' ออกมาเข้าเฝ้า

เครื่องแบบทหารสีเหลืองอมทองของประเทศอิตาเลียเผยต่อสายพระเนตร กลุ่มทหารเบต้าชายราวสิบคนถูกจับมัดและคุกเข่าเบื้องหน้าองค์ราชา

ผู้ที่ติดตราหัวหน้ากองคือคาร์ล และเป็นผู้ที่ดิ้นรนปรารถนาจะฝ่าวงศัตรูเข้าช่วยนายเหนือหัวของตนตั้งแต่ก่อนจะเกิดเหตุการณ์เสื่อมเสียพระเกียรติ

ปลายดาบที่จ่อใต้คางของนายกองเบต้าคือสิ่งที่รั้งการทำความต้องการให้เป็นจริง

"เชลยที่ข้าจับได้ไม่เคยมีใครรอดชีวิต แต่เพื่อสัมพันธ์อันดีของบริเทนกับอิตาเลีย วันนี้พวกเจ้าจะรอดกลับไป"

ลูกกระเดือกของหัวหน้านายกองเบต้าขยับขึ้นลง ความหวาดหวั่นไหลผ่านและสลายหายไปจากร่าง ทว่าอีกใจให้นึกห่วงองค์ชายในอ้อมพระกรของราชาคนเถื่อน

คิงเจมส์ราวกับอ่านความกังวลในใจของนายกองเบต้าออกขาด ทรงแย้มพระสรวลก่อนประกาศก้อง

"จงไปทูลราชาของเจ้า ว่าคิงเจมส์เชิญเสด็จองค์ชายโทบี้สู่บริเทน ในฐานะคู่อภิเษกอย่างเป็นทางการ"

นัยน์ตาของเหล่าทหารแห่งอิตาเลียเบิกกว้าง นายกองคาร์ลดิ้นรนหาทางตอบโต้ช่วงชิงองค์ชายหนุ่มกลับมา เขายังมีเข็มพิษเก็บไว้ในส้นรองเท้า หากอาศัยโชคและแรงใจอีกเสียหน่อย...

ทว่าก่อนที่จะทันได้ปฏิบัติตามแผนอันสุ่มเสี่ยงและแสนบ้าบิ่น ทหารในชุดสีแดงและน้ำเงินของบริเทนที่สังเกตกิริยาอยู่ไม่สุขของนายกองอิตาเลีย ก็คว้าท้ายทอยของคาร์ล แล้วกดลงบดเบียดกับพื้นดิน เช่นเดียวกับนายทหารใต้อาณัติทุกคน

องค์ราชาแค่นเสียงสรวลที่ไม่ได้มาจากพระทัย น้ำคำทิ่มแทงจิตใจเหล่าบุรุษผู้ไม่อาจคุ้มภัยนายเหนือหัวคนสำคัญได้

เหล่าผู้ที่อ่อนแอเขลาขลาดเช่นนี้ ราชาแห่งบริเทนไม่คิดจักปล่อยไว้ข้างกายคู่อภิเษกของพระองค์

"อย่าทำอะไรโง่ๆ จงสำเหนียกไว้ให้ขึ้นใจ ว่าเจ้าได้หายใจต่อในวันนี้ เพราะข้าไม่อยากให้โอเมก้าของข้าต้องเจ็บปวดกับการตายของคนรู้จัก"

สิ้นพระบัญชานั้น นายเหนือหัวแห่งบริเทนก็จากไปพร้อมการโห่ร้องเฉลิมฉลอง อวยชัยแด่ราชาผู้ประกาศงานมงคลต่อทุกผู้ทุกคนในที่นี้

 

การประกาศที่กระทำขึ้น ณ ผืนป่าศักดิ์สิทธิ์จักต้องเป็นไปตามนั้น เทพแห่งพงไพรไม่ปราณีผู้ที่ตระบัดคำสัตย์สาบาน

องค์ชายผู้หลับใหลในอ้อมพระกรขององค์ราชา มิทันได้รู้พระองค์ ว่าผู้พิทักษ์ดินแดนได้อวยพรงานอภิเษกระหว่างสายเลือดแห่งบริเทนและอิตาเลียเป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

เมื่อปรือตาเปิดขึ้นมาอีกครา เพดานเตียงสี่เสาในโทนสีแดงและทอง คือสิ่งแรกที่ปรากฏต่อสายพระเนตรขององค์ชายสกุลเรกโบ

อาภรณ์เก่าขาดหายไปจากร่าง เวลานี้บนวรกายเพรียวบางมีเพียงฉลองพระองค์ตัวยาวสีขาวพิสุทธิ์ เนื้อไหมถักทออย่างวิจิตร นุ่มและแนบไปกับผิวเนียนนวลอย่างโอเมก้า

แต่ถึงแม้ว่าสิ่งที่ห่มคลุมจักงามตา โทบี้ ฟินน์ เมดิซี เรกโบ รู้พระองค์ดีว่าข้างใต้เต็มไปด้วยร่องรอยหลักฐานการร่วมคู่

องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียเลื่อนพระหัตถ์ขึ้นสัมผัสที่ท้ายทอย ความขรุขระของรอยแผลลึกตอกย้ำว่าไม่ใช่เพียงฝันเฟื่อง

โดนอัลฟ่ากัดเข้าแล้วจริงๆ...

เป็นดังที่ท่านพ่อและพวกท่านพี่หวาดกลัวมาตลอดชั่วชีวิตยี่สิบห้าปีขององค์ชายพระองค์เล็กผู้นี้

หากว่าตัวพระองค์เองจะดื้อดึงน้อยกว่านี้อีกนิด ข่มความอยากรู้อยากเห็นไว้ได้อีกหน่อย เรื่องคงไม่เลยเถิดมาจนถึงขั้นนี้

เชื้อสายกษัตริย์นั้น เมื่อลั่นวาจาแล้วย่อมไม่คืนคำ  
ทว่าการคิดภาพชีวิตที่ต้องอยู่ร่วมกับคิงคนเถื่อนแห่งบริเทน ขจัดสีเลือดไปจากพระพักตร์งามหยาดฟ้าของเจ้าชายโอเมก้าแห่งอิตาเลีย

เจ้าชายหนุ่มโอบกอดรอบตัวเอง ถดตัวไปจนแผ่นหลังแนบกับกองหมอนหนุนที่สุมไว้จนล้น จดจำทุกภาพและเสียงในผืนป่าศักดิ์สิทธิ์ได้อย่างแจ่มชัด ต่อให้อยากทำเป็นลืมก็ทำไม่ได้

ร่างกายที่เอนอ่อนยินยอมไปกับราชาแห่งบริเทนทั้งที่เพิ่งได้พบกันเป็นครั้งแรก...ช่างไม่สมควรได้รับการอภัย

จะเพราะถูกบังคับฝืนใจ องค์ชายหนุ่มก็ตรัสได้ไม่เต็มปาก

เพราะในระหว่างบทรักอันร้อนแรง ร่างกายของพระองค์ได้รับการเติมเต็มอย่างที่ชั่วชีวิตไม่เคยได้รู้จัก เปิดเปลือยรับเอาตัวตนของอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาในกายอย่างกระหายอยาก

สำหรับผู้ที่ผ่านการอินฮีทในแต่ละปีมาด้วยการใช้อุปกรณ์ทดแทนตัวตนของอัลฟ่ามาตลอดสิบปี พอได้รู้จัก 'ของจริง' ด้วยตัวพระองค์เองแล้ว การจะกลับไปพึ่งพาวิถีเก่าก็เห็นทีจะไม่ได้ผล

โอเมก้าที่เคยได้ผ่านการร่วมคู่ผูกพันธะกับอัลฟ่ามาแล้วครั้งหนึ่ง จะมีปฏิกิริยาอินฮีทเพียงกับคู่ของตัวเองเท่านั้น นี่อาจเป็นข้อดีหนึ่งเดียวที่องค์ชายโทบี้คิดออก

ขอแค่หนีไปจากราชสีห์แห่งบริเทนได้...หรือมีหนทางทำให้การอภิเษกล่มไม่เป็นท่า ชีวิตขององค์ชายโทบี้ก็มีโอกาสรอดพ้นจากข้อจำกัดทางเพศอย่างเรื่องอินฮีททุกสามเดือน

ต่อให้ครบช่วงเวลาอินฮีททุกสามเดือน ตัวพระองค์เองก็จะไม่มีปฏิกิริยากับใครนอกจากอัลฟ่าคู่ครอง

เมื่อไม่ฮีทก็ไม่ทำความเดือดร้อนให้ใคร มีอิสระที่จะได้ใช้ชีวิตเต็มที่

ขอเพียงอยู่ให้ห่างจากอัลฟ่าของพระองค์เองเข้าไว้ ก็จะไม่มีสิ่งใดสามารถหยุดยั้งรั้งตัวองค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียไว้ได้

ปัญหาคือ ทำอย่างไรถึงจะหนีจากสัตว์ร้ายในคราบมนุษย์ผู้นี้ได้?

 

 

ผนังบริเวณด้านขวาของพระแท่นบรรทมเปิดออก องค์ชายโทบี้ตวัดสายพระเนตรเพ่งจ้องตำแหน่งที่เป็นประตูลับนั้นด้วยพระทัยอันแสนระส่ำ

ทว่าผู้ที่ก้าวออกมาจากบานประตูลับนั้น โหมกระพือความไม่สงบที่เริ่มก่อเกิดให้ท่วมท้นล้นเอ่อ ต่อให้บนพระพักตร์งามราวกับองค์เทวาจักประดับรอยแย้มสรวล ก็ไม่อาจทำให้องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียผ่อนคลาย

"ดีจริง นึกว่าเจ้าจะตื่นไม่ทันเสียแล้ว"

ราชาแห่งบริเทนตรัสอย่างยินดี เมื่อก้าวเข้ามาในห้องที่ประดับประดาด้วยเขากวางและโทนสีแดง ทอง และน้ำตาล บานประตูนั้นก็งับปิดลงอย่างเงียบงัน

วรองค์สูงสง่าเคลื่อนเข้ามาหาเจ้าโฉมงามซึ่งเปลี่ยนจากท่านอนขดมาเป็นประทับนั่งหลังตรง กระชับผืนผ้าห่มคลุมกายราวกับจะซุกซ่อนทุกส่วนจากสายพระเนตรคมกริบขององค์ราชา

ช่างเป็นการกระทำอันไร้ค่า ด้วยไม่มีส่วนไหนบนกายขององค์ชายผู้นี้ที่คิงเจมส์ไม่เคยทอดพระเนตร

"ที่นี่ที่ใดกัน?"

คิงหนุ่มเอียงพระศอไปข้างหนึ่ง "ดูตราราชวงศ์ข้าแล้วก็น่าจะพอเดาได้มิใช่หรือ?"

อารามตกพระทัยและสับสนทำให้องค์ชายโทบี้ไม่มีใจใคร่สำรวจของรอบกาย แต่ในยามนี้ ทรงเห็นตรารูปราชสีห์ติดปีกสีทองบนกรอบกระจกขนาดครึ่งตัวแจ่มชัด

"ไยพาข้ามาที่นี่? ที่ที่ข้าควรอยู่คืออิตาเลีย หาใช่บริเทนไม่"

"นั่นคือตัวเจ้าในวันวาน"

คิงเจมส์ตรัสพลางย่อพระองค์ลงประทับที่ข้างพระแท่นบรรทม พระหัตถ์ประดับแหวนทับทิมไต่ไล้ขึ้นมาบนโค้งขาซึ่งซุกซ่อนใต้ผ้าห่ม

องค์ชายโทบี้ต้องใช้แรงใจอย่างท่วมท้น สั่งพระองค์เองมิให้ถลาหนี ต่อให้อับจนสิ้นท่าเพียงไร ก็มิอาจเผยความอ่อนแอออกไปให้ราชาคนเถื่อนผู้ดูจะชมชอบในการเล่นเกมระหว่างผู้ล่ากับเหยื่อพึงพระทัย

ราชาแห่งแดนเถื่อนยิ่งแย้มสรวลกว้างกับความเด็ดเดี่ยวมาดมั่นของเดซี่สีขาวแห่งอิตาเลีย

ต่อให้โดนกำราบไปกลางป่า โอเมก้าของพระองค์ก็หาได้สิ้นลายไม่

"แต่ตัวเจ้านับจากนี้ จะต้องอยู่ที่นี่ บริเทนคือบ้านหลังใหม่ของเจ้า"

แม้แต่บ้านเกิดก็ไม่ให้กลับหรือ?   
นี่มันจะบ้าเกินไปแล้ว!

แต่หากเอ่ยออกไปตามพระทัย เกรงว่าคงต้องเผชิญกับพระอารมณ์กรุ่นโกรธขององค์ราชาผู้แสนเอาแต่พระทัยเป็นแน่

องค์ชายโทบี้จึงทรงเลือกอีกทางที่ผ่อนปรนกว่านั้น

"ฝ่าบาทโปรดอย่าได้ลืมว่าเรายังไม่ได้แต่งงานกัน เกรงว่าการที่ข้าอยู่ที่นี่จักไม่เหมาะ..."

ราชาหนุ่มมิได้ยินยล ทำราวกับฟังสิ่งที่องค์ชายโอเมก้าเอ่ยไม่เข้าพระทัย พระหัตถ์ซุกซนไต่ไล้ขึ้นมาจนถึงฝ่ามือที่จับชายผ้าห่มไว้มั่น ทรงคลายมันออกและรั้งหลังพระหัตถ์ข้างหนึ่งขององค์ชายโทบี้ไปกดจูบหนักแน่น

"ข้าจักตัดลิ้นมันทุกคนที่กล้าดูหมิ่นเจ้า"

น้ำคำกับการกระทำช่างตรงกันข้าม องค์ชายโทบี้พลันรู้สึกร้อนวาบตรงบริเวณที่ถูกสัมผัส พระองค์ไม่กล้ารีบดึงกลับ การเจรจากับชายผู้ดุดันดังราชสีห์นั้นจำต้องค่อยเป็นค่อยไป โอนอ่อนในวาระที่เหมาะสม เพื่อสิ่งที่ปรารถนา

"ถึงกระนั้น ท่านก็ควรให้ข้าได้กลับไปร่ำลาผู้คนที่บ้านเกิด เก็บข้าวของ ส่งต่องาน เตรียมพร้อมสำหรับการสมรสกับท่าน"

พระพักตร์งามล้ำฉาบความโอนอ่อนอันน่าพรั่นพรึงต่อองค์ราชา คิงเจมส์ขมวดคิ้วเพ่งพินิจสบเนตรกลมสีฟ้าครามขององค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลีย

แววตาเฉดสีเคียงกันจับจ้องทดสอบความมาดมั่นของอีกฝ่าย องค์ชายผู้เอื้อนเอ่ยคำปดพลันวูบโหวงในพระทัย ทรงภาวนาต่อพระเจ้าให้ผู้ที่เคลื่อนกายเข้าใกล้และโน้มกายพาดพระกรกักขังร่างขององค์ชายโอเมก้า ไม่ล่วงรู้ถึงสิ่งที่อยู่ในพระทัย

ทว่าพระผู้เป็นเจ้าดูจักไม่ทรงยินดี หรืออวยชัยให้พร ยังคงเป็นราชาอัลฟ่าหนุ่มผู้เอ่ยถ้อยคำทิ่มแทงพระทัยในฉับพลัน

"ให้เจ้ากลับบ้าน แล้วปล่อยให้ขึ้นเรือหนีข้าไปออสเตรย์อย่างนั้นหรือ?"

 

องค์ชายโทบี้มิได้มีความคิดลี้ภัยไปบ้านเกิดของเสด็จย่า...แต่ไม่ปฏิเสธว่าอยากหาทางหนีไปจากคิงหนุ่มผู้ฉลาดและเฉลียว

ลางทีพระองค์คงถูกภาพลักษณ์ป่าเถื่อนดุดันบังตา จึงเผลอคิดไปว่าราชาแห่งบริเทนบ้าเลือดไร้สมอง ดังที่ทรราชส่วนมากเป็นกัน

ยามเมื่อต้องต่อกรประชันกัน ยามนั้นจึงล่วงรู้ว่าไม่ควรประมาทราชาผู้นี้แม้แต่เสี้ยววินาที

"ข้าไม่เข้าใจว่าทรงหมายถึงอะไร?"

คิงเจมส์แค่นยิ้ม แนบหน้าผากชิดกับองค์ชายแสนงามแห่งอิตาเลีย ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนเป่ารดปรางแก้มเนียนนวลยวนพระทัย

"นางชื่ออะไรนะ...? แมรี่? มาเรีย? หรือมิเลียมเล่า? ลูกพี่ลูกน้องที่เจ้าจักหมั้นหมายด้วยทันทีที่ขึ้นฝั่งทะเลออสเตรย์นั่นน่ะ"

แม้แต่เรื่องนี้ก็ล่วงรู้เสียด้วย เส้นสายทางข่าวของราชสำนักบริเทนกระจายขยายอำนาจไปไกลถึงที่ใดกัน? องค์ชายโทบี้มิกล้าแม้แต่คาดคะเน

"นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่เสด็จพ่อตระเตรียม ข้ามิได้เห็นสม"

เช่นเดียวกับการสมรสที่ท่านบังคับให้ข้าต้องน้อมรับ

คิงแห่งบริเทนดูจักพึงพระทัยกับสิ่งที่ออกจากพระโอษฐ์ชมพูอิ่มธรรมชาติของโอเมก้าคู่ครอง

ราชาหนุ่มทรงเลื่อนพระหัตถ์ขึ้นแนบบนหัวไหล่ขององค์ชายโทบี้ โน้มให้ร่างที่เพรียวบางเล็กกว่าพระองค์เล็กน้อย พิงหลังบนกองหมอนและหัวเตียงสลักจากไม้หอมแห่งบริเทน

พระหัตถ์หยาบจากการจับดาบฝึกวิชา ยามเมื่อไล้ไปตามโครงหน้าสมบูรณ์งามตา กลับทิ้งสัมผัสแสนรักเย้ายวน

"ถ้าเช่นนั้นก็เห็นทีว่า ข้าคงจักต้องโน้มน้าวพ่อเจ้าด้วยข้อเสนอที่คุ้มค่ายิ่งกว่า"

องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียมิมีความเห็นในเรื่องนี้ พระบิดาของพระองค์เป็นเบต้าหัวอ่อน ออกจะพระทัยขลาดเขลา ถึงกระนั้นก็ทรงเปี่ยมพระเมตตา เป็นพ่อที่ดีของปวงราษฎร์ แต่เป็นกษัตริย์ที่อ่อนแอ เป็นหุ่นเชิดในอุดมคติของข้าราชบริพาร

สำหรับองค์ชายโทบี้ที่ปฏิบัติราชกิจเบื้องหลัง ยกประโยชน์ให้ราชาผู้เป็นพระบิดา ยังจะได้รับความเคารพนับถือมากกว่าเสียอีก

ไม่จำเป็นต้องรอให้เสด็จพ่อทรงเอ่ยปาก พระองค์ก็ทรงทราบดี ยามใดสองกษัตริย์ต่างเมืองเผชิญหน้ากัน ราชาคนเถื่อนแห่งบริเทนจักได้ตามพระประสงค์เป็นแน่แท้

"ปล่อยให้เป็นหน้าที่ของข้า ส่วนเจ้าจงอยู่ที่นี่ เตรียมตัวสำหรับการเป็นคู่ครองของข้า"

โอษฐ์อิ่มแนบจุมพิตตรงกลางกระหม่อม ดอมดมกลิ่นเดซี่หวานหอมซึ่งเจือด้วยไม้กฤษณาของพระองค์

ปอยผมหยักศกสีทองให้สัมผัสนุ่มลื่นดั่งขนแมว ราชาแห่งบริเทนพึงพระทัยกับการที่มันเคลียแนบปลายจมูกของพระองค์ยามชื่นชมพักตร์งามของโอเมก้าคู่ครองด้วยริมฝีปาก

ราชาแห่งบริเทนทรงแสร้งทำเป็นไม่เห็นอาการสั่นน้อยๆที่สื่อผ่านมาจากองค์ชายโอเมก้า ทำตามพระทัยปรารถนา ครอบครองกลีบปากที่อ้าออกราวกับอยากเอ่ยบางอย่าง ทว่าคิงหนุ่มไม่อนุญาตให้เอ่ยเอื้อน...ในเวลานี้

การมอบจุมพิตให้ใครสักคนเป็นสิ่งที่พิเศษ เป็นจุดเริ่มต้นแห่งการสื่อกลางความในใจ ในบางตำนาน จุมพิตของรักแท้ยังปลุกผู้หลับใหลจากคำสาป ขจัดภัยพาล ปกปักษ์คุ้มเกล้า การให้และรับที่ยังความหฤหรรษ์พลันสุขแด่ทั้งสองฝ่าย

นี่คือสิ่งที่ทรงอยากทำมาตลอดการร่วมคู่กลางป่า หากแต่ในห้วงแห่งตัณหาและสัญชาตญาณเบื้องลึกสุดของร่างกาย คิงหนุ่มมีเพียงความหมายมาดที่จักโอบกอดคอบครอง

เมื่อในเวลาที่หาต้องกังวลว่าสิ่งใดจักพรากดอกเดซี่ของพระองค์ไปจากอ้อมพระกร คิงหนุ่มก็ไม่อาจข่มทนความตั้งพระทัยนี้

ดวงเนตรสีฟ้าสองเฉดจับจ้องมองมั่น

หนึ่งนั้นสื่อความโหยหาปรารถนา  
หนึ่งนั้นพรั่นพรึงตกประหวั่น หากแต่มิได้รังเกียจ


	5. Chapter 5

ใช่ว่าเป็นครั้งแรกที่ถูกจุมพิต

ทว่าด้วยสิทธิ์ของผู้เป็นเจ้านาย ทำให้องค์ชายโทบี้มิเคยถูกใครรุกไล่ด้วยจูบถึงเพียงนี้

จูบที่ทรงคุ้นเคย คือสัมผัสนุ่มละมุนพาลให้อุ่นใจ

จุมพิตของกษัตริย์แห่งบริเทนกลับจำกัดความได้เพียงว่า 'ตราตรึงดูดดึงวิญญาณ'

องค์ชายโทบี้ขอบคุณพระผู้เป็นเจ้าที่ยามนี้แผ่นหลังของพระองค์มีกองหมอนหนุนไว้ หาไม่แล้วก็อาจได้ถอยไปจนชนกับหัวเตียงไม้ ร่างกายซึ่งถูกกักอยู่ในอ้อมพระกรของราชาหนุ่มอ่อนยวบแต่ร้อนเร่า ทั้งหมดนั้นเกิดขึ้นเพียงจูบเดียว

ลิ้นเรียวสอดเข้าสัพยอก กวาดต้อนน้ำในบ่อน้อยและเชยชมชิมรสเนื้อนุ่มตรงกลีบปากอุ่น กลืนทุกเสียงร้องจากลำพระศอ พระหัตถ์ที่อยู่ไม่สุขประคองพักตร์งามขึ้น รั้งท้ายทอยขององค์ชายหนุ่มให้เข้าหา

ยามเมื่อนิ้วเรียวแตะถูกรอยกัดตรงท้ายทอย องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียก็ครวญเสียงร้องระบายความแสบทรวง

คิงเจมส์สังเกตถึงกิริยานั้น พระองค์ยอมผละออกเพียงเพื่อกดร่างองค์ชายโทบี้ให้นอนคว่ำ รั้งคอเสื้อลงต่ำ เผยลำคอประดับรอยกัดบวมแดงเป็นแผลชั่วชีวิต

องค์ชายโอเมก้ามิอาจล่วงรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายคิดสิ่งใด  
จะร่วมรักกันอีกรอบหรือ?

ที่ทำกันไปในป่านั่นยังไม่พออีกหรือไร!?

"ฝ่าบาท ได้โปรด ข้าไม่ไห--"

ดวงเนตรสีฟ้าครามเบิกกว้างเมื่อสัมผัสที่ทั้งเหนียวและอุ่น ทาบลงตรงผิวบอบบาง

นิ้วขององค์ราชาปาดขี้ผึ้งรักษาแผล นวดเฟ้นคลายเส้นให้อย่างบรรจง อ่อนโยนราวกับองค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียอาจแหลกสลายคาพระหัตถ์

แม้แต่ตอนที่ราชาหนุ่ม 'ปรนนิบัติ' จนเสร็จแล้ว องค์ชายโทบี้ก็ยังมิอาจเชื่อในสิ่งที่เพิ่งเกิด

"เจ้าลุกไหวหรือไม่?" คิงเจมส์ตรัสถามระหว่างที่เช็ดพระหัตถ์เคลือบขี้ผึ้งกับผ้าสะอาดที่บริวารข้าบ่าวตระเตรียมไว้ในห้อง

องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียตอบคำถามนั้นด้วยการค่อยๆลุกขึ้นนั่ง ก่อนหย่อนขาลงยืนบนพื้น

ความปวดแสบร้าวลึกที่ขึ้นมาจากช่วงสะโพกทำเอาสองขาอ่อนยวบ ทรุดฮวบราวกับลูกกวางแรกเกิด

ถึงกระนั้นก็มิมีเสียงร้องขอความช่วยเหลือหรือความเห็นใจหลุดออกมาซักแอะ

คิงหนุ่มแสร้งทำเป็นมองไม่เห็นองค์ชายหนุ่มที่พยายามเกาะขอบเตียงเพื่อหยัดยืน เอ่ยต่อโดยจ้องไปยังเขากวางชิ้นโตในห้องพำนัก

"ข้าจะให้บ่าวไพร่มาช่วยเจ้าแต่งตัว" เมื่อตรัสจบแล้วก็เหลือบพระเนตรมามองอีกครั้ง

"แต่ก่อนอื่นเจ้าต้องกินอะไรเสียก่อน นอนสลบไปตั้งสองวัน เจ้าคงจักหิวน่าดู"

ตอนยังไม่พูดยังไม่เท่าไหร่ หากแต่ยามเมื่อเอ่ยขึ้นมา ท้องที่ไร้อาหารมาเป็นวันๆพลันส่งเสียงขานตอบจนเจ้าชายหนุ่มรีบตะครุบมันไว้ด้วยใบหน้าสีกุหลาบ

คิงหนุ่มฉลาดพอที่จะไม่หยอกล้อกับเจ้าโฉมงามในเรื่องนี้...อย่างน้อยก็ในตอนที่พระองค์ยังเดินไปไม่ถึงบานประตู

แต่เมื่อเท้าข้างหนึ่งก้าวพ้นขอบประตูห้องพำนักรับรองขององค์ชายหนุ่ม สุรเสียงเจือความขบขันก็พลันลอยมาเข้าหูคนฟัง

 

_"เตือนข้าด้วยว่าครั้งหน้าที่ร่วมรักกัน ให้เพลาๆเบามือกับเจ้ามากกว่านี้"_

 

นั่นเป็นครั้งแรกในรอบหลายปีที่องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียสบถสาบานร้องหาพระเจ้า!!

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

เมื่อพระอาทิตย์ใกล้ลับขอบฟ้า องค์ชายโอเมก้าพลันถูกปลุกขึ้นจากนิทราด้วยการมาถึงของบ่าวรับใช้สามคน ซึ่งรับหน้าที่ช่วยอาบน้ำแต่งตัวให้กับองค์ชาย

คนที่หลับไม่ได้สติไปถึงสองวันเช่นพระองค์ ยิ่งกว่ายินดีที่จะได้แช่ตัวในน้ำอุ่น ผ่อนคลายความเมื่อยล้าและอารมณ์โดยมีข้าบ่าวบริวารปรนนิบัตินวดน้ำมันหอมคลายเส้น

พวกนางทั้งสามเป็นเบต้ารุ่นไล่เลี่ยกันที่ดูสงบเสงี่ยมเรียบร้อย และประหยัดถ้อยคำจนชวนให้ขุ่นพระทัยนัก สำหรับผู้ที่อยากรู้สถานการณ์ปัจจุบันมากกว่านี้

ถามว่ามีข่าวคราวอะไรจากอิตาเลียหรือไม่ พวกนางก็เงียบ

ครั้นพอถามถึงเจ้าเหนือหัวยิ่งแล้วใหญ่ ปากที่แย้มยิ้มละไมเป็นฉากหน้าพลันหุบฉับ

ในตอนที่องค์ชายโทบี้นึกถอดพระทัยไปกับคนทั้งสามแล้ว หนึ่งในสามสาวเบต้าก็ยื่นถาดบรรจุของบางอย่างให้ทอดพระเนตร

"ของพระราชทานจากฝ่าบาทเพคะ"

อาภรณ์สีแดงเลือดนก ถักทอด้วยเนื้อผ้าที่ให้สัมผัสนุ่มนิ่มและอุ่นสบาย ตรงปก ปลายชายเสื้อ และแขนสองข้าง ประดับดิ้นทองลวดลายเถาไม้และบุปผา ส่องประกายแวววาวราวกับทำมาจากทองคำจริงๆ

กางเกงตัวยาวกระชับแนบไปกับรูปร่าง หากว่าชายเสื้อคลุมปิดไม่ถึงเข่าแล้วล่ะก็ เจ้าชายโทบี้เห็นทีจะต้องปฏิเสธ เพราะตัวกางเกงรัดเสียจนเห็นช่วงสะโพกอวบอัดถนัดตา

แม้แต่รองพระบาทหนังนุ่ม ยังใส่ได้พอดี

องค์ชายโทบี้ไม่อยากแม้แต่จะคิดว่าราชาแห่งบริเทนรู้ขนาดตัวของพระองค์ได้อย่างไร...ยิ่งรู้ยิ่งขุ่นเคืองและขัดเขิน

สุดท้ายเมื่อหญิงรับใช้ยื่นส่งมงกุฏลอเรลสีเงินให้ องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียก็แทบจะถอนหายใจกับความวิจิตรงดงามของมัน

จริงอยู่ว่าอิตาเลียที่เป็นบ้านเกิดเมืองนอนของพระองค์ เป็นหนึ่งในทางศิลป์ พระองค์ซึ่งเป็นเจ้าชายลำดับที่สามแห่งอิตาเลีย มีสายพระเนตรเฉียบคม และรสนิยมในเรื่องความงามเชิงศิลป์

เรื่องความหมายแฝงของสิ่งใดสิ่งหนึ่งยิ่งฝังแน่นในพระทัยมาแต่วัยเยาว์

มงกุฏสีเงินซึ่งลอกเลียนรูปร่างของใบมะกอกมาหลอม เป็นสัญลักษณ์แห่งผู้ชนะการแข่งขัน ของสิ่งนั้นมาอยู่บนพระหัตถ์ขององค์ชาย ราวกับต้องการจะประกาศก้องว่าองค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียผู้นี้คือผู้ยืนอยู่บนยอดวิหาร เป็นผู้ไขว่คว้าชัยชนะมาได้

ช่างเป็นตลกร้าย เพราะอันที่จริงแล้วเป็นพระองค์เองเสียมากกว่า ที่พ่ายแพ้ป่นปี้ให้กับสัญชาตญาณแรกกำเนิด

ทว่าในอีกนัยหนึ่ง ราชาหนุ่มผู้พระราชทานมงกุฏแห่งเกียรติยศมาให้ ชาญฉลาดจนยังให้พรั่นพรึงใจได้อีกครา

เจ้าชายโทบี้วางมันลงบนกลุ่มผมหยักศกสีทองได้ไม่นาน พลันมีเสียงเคาะบานประตูแว่วมาเข้าหู หญิงรับใช้หนึ่งในสามยอบกายถวายความเคารพ ก่อนผละไปเปิดประตูให้ผู้มาเยือน

เมื่อองค์ชายโทบี้ผินพระพักตร์มามอง พระองค์ก็ได้พบกับชายหนุ่มรูปร่างสูงใหญ่จนอาจต้องแหงนคอเพื่อสนทนา

ชายผู้นี้แม้ตัวสูงจนต้องย่อตัวให้พ้นโค้งประตู แต่รอยยิ้มอบอุ่นใจดีนั้นทำให้เจ้าชายต่างแดนผ่อนคลายอาการเครียดเกร็งตามสรรพางค์กาย

 

"ท่านคือ...?"

สุภาพบุรุษท่านนี้คืออัลฟ่าชายวัยเจริญพันธุ์ แถมยังเป็นอัลฟ่าที่ผูกพันธะกับคู่แล้วเสียด้วย กลิ่นหอมของดอกกุหลาบแบบโอเมก้าผสมปนกับกลิ่นไม้ซีดาร์อย่างอัลฟ่า เป็นหลักฐานที่ชัดเจนจนมิอาจปฏิเสธได้

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มทอดมองเจ้าชายหนุ่มอย่างเป็นมิตร ร่างสูงใหญ่จนทำให้ห้องพำนักดูเล็กลงไปทันตา โค้งคำนับให้กับองค์ชายโทบี้

"ฝ่าบาทมีรับสั่งให้กระหม่อม ลอร์ดโรแลนด์ จอห์นสัน เชิญเสด็จองค์ชายสู่ท้องพระโรง ในงานเลี้ยงคืนนี้พ่ะย่ะค่ะ"

 

 

 

สายพระเนตรของราชาแห่งบริเทน มองหาร่างสูงเพรียวเจ้าของเส้นผมหยักศกสีทองนุ่มลื่นซึ่งควรจะอยู่แถวหน้าสุดของเหล่าข้าราชบริพาร

ทว่าในยามที่พระองค์จับพระหัตถ์ของอนุชาร่วมอุทรในชุดทรงงามวิจิตรสีโทนแดงและทองตามราชประเพณีบริเทน ทอดพระบาทเข้าสู่ท้องพระโรงอันเนืองแน่นด้วยขุนนางและข้าบ่าวผู้ภักดี กลับไม่มีวี่แววของเจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลีย

ผู้ที่สัมผัสได้ถึงความกังวลของพระเชษฐา แตะพระหัตถ์ขาวนวลที่หัวไหล่ขององค์ราชา โน้มกายกระซิบกระซาบที่ข้างพระกรรณ

"คงมีเหตุสุดวิสัยกระมัง ท่านพี่อย่าได้ขุ่นเคือง"

"ข้ามิได้ขุ่นเคือง ซามูเอล"

แม้นเอ่ยตอบไปตามนั้น พระพักตร์บึ้งตึงนั้นกลับยืนยันคำปลอบของเจ้าชายหนุ่มได้อย่างดี

เจ้าของพระนามซามูเอล ดันแคนด์ เพนตาก้อน แห่งราชสกุลแคมป์เบลล์-บาวเวอร์ ลอบกลอกพระเนตรขึ้นบน หน่ายตรมกับความปากหนักผิดเวล่ำเวลาของพระเชษฐา

"ทำหน้าดุเช่นนี้แล้วจักเกี้ยวพาคู่ของท่านได้อย่างไร? ถึงท่านพี่จักรูปงาม แต่มิมีโอเมก้าที่ไหนพึงใจกับหน้าบูดบึ้งเช่นนี้เป็นแน่"

ท่านพี่ผู้เป็นดั่งเจ้าชีวิตขององค์ชายโอเมก้า ต่อให้ทรงชุดคลุมขนจิ้งจอกขาวที่ถักทอบนผืนผ้ากำมะหยี่สีแดงเลือดหมู สวมอาภรณ์ในโทนสีดุจเดียวกัน และมงกุฏทองสมพระเกียรติ เสน่ห์ที่เป็นจุดเด่นที่สุดคือพระสิริโฉมคมคายชวนเพ่งพิศ

ทั้งที่มีรูปโฉมเป็นข้อได้เปรียบหากคิดเกี้ยวพาใคร ราชาหนุ่มเลือดร้อนกลับมิใคร่แย้มยิ้มในที่แจ้ง หรือหากยิ้มแย้ม ก็หาได้มาจากพระทัยไม่

แต่หากจักมัดใจองค์ชายเจ้าของกลิ่นเดซี่ขาว ต้องใช้มากกว่ารูปกายและพระราชอำนาจในอุ้งพระหัตถ์

"ใครจักใจดีอ่อนโยนเช่นโรแลนด์ของเจ้าเล่า?"

พระเชษฐามิวายค่อนขอด ทว่ากลับเรียกรอยแย้มสรวลบนพระพักตร์องค์ชายหนุ่มผู้ทรงมงกุฏดอกไม้กุหลาบขาว สัญลักษณ์ประจำพระองค์ของเชื้อสายราชวงศ์ผู้ปกครองบริเทน

"ข้ายังมิได้ต่อว่าท่านพี่เลยที่ใช้งานอัลฟ่าของข้านอกเวลางาน"

น้ำเสียงตำหนิติดจะหยอกเย้า หาได้ขุ่นเคืองอันใด และพระเชษฐาทรงทราบดี

"เจ้าก็มิได้แย้งอันใดตอนข้าไปพาเจ้ามามิใช่หรือ?"

สองเชษฐา-อนุชาลอบส่งรอยแย้มสรวลให้แก่กัน แม้จะเดินมาถึงบัลลังก์ซึ่งจัดไว้ให้กับเชื้อพระวงศ์ทั้งสอง และในวันนี้ ได้เพิ่มมาอีกหนึ่งที่ ณ ตำแหน่งตรงฝั่งซ้ายของราชาแห่งบริเทน

บัลลังก์ใหม่นั้นเอง ที่เป็นต้นเหตุเสียงซุบซิบเลื่องลือไปจนกระฉ่อนท้องพระโรง

ทว่าความประหลาดใจนี้ไม่ส่งผลอันใดต่อการสนทนาของสองพี่น้อง

"น้องเกรงก็แต่องค์ชายจักไม่สบพระทัยที่อัลฟ่าเชิญเสด็จมียศเพียงลอร์ด มิสมพระเกียรติ..."

องค์ราชาตรัสตอบอนุชาในพระองค์โดยไม่เหลือบมองสีพระพักตร์หวั่นกังวลของเจ้าชายซามูเอล

ความกังวลที่พระองค์มองออกว่าเป็นหนึ่งในเล่ห์กลซุกซนของอนุชา

"พยายามได้ดี แต่ข้าไม่เลื่อนยศเจ้านั่นด้วยเหตุผลเพียงเท่านี้อย่างแน่นอน"

องค์ชายซามูเอลขมวดคิ้วมุ่น นึกว่าการหวังเอากับพระอารมณ์เปรมปรีย์ยามได้พบคู่ครองแห่งโชคชะตา จักนำพาความเมตตามาสู่อัลฟ่าของพระองค์บ้าง หากแต่ราชาแห่งบริเทนทรงแยกแยะเรื่องต่างๆได้อย่างดี...ดีจนน่าโมโห

สุดท้ายพระองค์จึงทำได้เพียงทอดถอนหายใจ

ในเวลานั้นเอง ทหารผู้รับหน้าที่ขานนามผู้มาเยือน ก็ตะเบ็งเสียงประกาศนามของผู้ที่เป็นที่เฝ้ารอของคนทั้งท้องพระโรง

 

 

สายตาทุกคู่ในที่นั้น จับจ้องไปยังเจ้าของร่างสูงเพรียวผู้ทรงมงกุฏลอเรลสีเงิน ลอร์ดหนุ่มผู้ทำหน้าที่เชิญเสด็จองค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลีย สัมผัสได้ว่าพระหัตถ์ขาวซึ่งวางแนบอยู่บนแขนตนนั้นสั่นน้อยๆ

ใครบ้างมิกริ่งเกรงยามอยู่เพียงลำพังในต่างแดน?  
ทั้งยังเป็นราชสำนักที่มาเยือนเป็นครั้งแรก ด้วยอาณาจักรบริเทนและอิตาเลียอยู่ห่างไกล และเแทบเรียกได้ว่าเป็นคู่ตรงข้าม เป็นแผ่นดินแห่งความแข็งแกร่งกับความวิจิตรงามตา...

จะว่าไปก็ช่างเป็นคำจำกัดความที่ครอบคลุมถึงนายเหนือหัวของลอร์ดอัลฟ่า และราชนิกูลโอเมก้าแห่งตระกูลเรกโบ

"ใกล้แล้วพ่ะย่ะค่ะ อดทนอีกเพียงไม่นาน กระหม่อมจักส่งเสด็จองค์ชายที่บัลลังก์"

สาเหตุที่เจ้าชายแห่งดินแดนเดซี่ขาวเสด็จสู่ท้องพระโรงล่าช้ากว่าคิงและองค์ชายแห่งบริเทนนั้น มิได้มีความหมายแฝงในเชิงการเมือง หรือเจตนาแข็งข้ออื่นใด

เพียงแต่ว่าแข้งขาและสะโพกอันร้าวระบมเป็นอุปสรรคอันมิอาจปฏิเสธ...ต่อให้อับอายเพียงไรก็ตาม

ลอร์ดโรแลนด์เสนอตัวอุ้มองค์ชายโทบี้ ทว่าความทะนงตนทำให้พระองค์ปฏิเสธไมตรีที่หยิบยื่นให้ กลั้นใจก้าวขาอย่างช้าๆ ไม่แม้แต่จะรับการช่วยประคอง

แต่ที่ยอมคล้องแขนกับลอร์ดอัลฟ่านั้น เพิ่งจำพระทัยทำเมื่อมาถึงหน้าประตู โอเมก้าสูงศักดิ์ไม่เดินเข้างานใดๆเพียงลำพัง ทุกครั้งจะต้องมีอัลฟ่าอาวุโสกว่าหรือคู่ครองนำเข้าไป

ความที่คอยเฝ้าจับตาดูพระอาการมาตลอดทาง ทำให้ลอร์ดโรแลนด์นับถือองค์ชายพระองค์นี้ซึ่งเดินตัวตรง เชิดคางจ้องไปยังเบื้องพระพักตร์ แรงใจมาดมั่นเพียงเท่านั้นที่ดลให้องค์ชายไม่เผยความเจ็บปวดร้าวระบม ทนข่มความอ่อนแอ

ดังนั้นภาพที่ผู้คนในราชสำนักบริเทนได้ยล คือองค์ชายโอเมก้าผู้งามสง่า บุปผาแห่งอิตาเลีย ผู้มีสมญานามลับหลังว่า 'รัชทายาทแห่งอิตาเลียที่แท้จริง' ด้วยพระปรีชาทางการฑูตและกลยุทธ์วางแผนหลีกเลี่ยงสงครามและการกลืนกินของมหาอำนาจนับไม่ถ้วน

แต่ดูเหมือนว่าพระผู้เป็นเจ้าจักทรงลิขิตมาให้องค์ชายผู้นี้ โทบี้ ฟินน์ เมดิซี แห่งตระกูลเรกโบ โอเมก้าที่ดิ้นรนต่อสู้กับกฏทางธรรมชาติมาแรมปี ตกลงสู่อ้อมพระกรของกษัตริย์หนุ่มเลือดร้อนแห่งบริเทน

บุรุษผู้อยู่เหนือสุดของชนชั้นปกครอง ตัดสินพระทัยว่าก้าวย่างของโอเมก้าของพระองค์และลอร์ดผู้มีศักดิ์เป็นน้องเขย ช้าเกินจนยังความขุ่นพระทัย

คิงเจมส์ลุกจากบัลลังก์เหล็กซึ่งอยู่มาตั้งแต่ก่อตั้งอาณาจักร ก้าวย่างเร็วรีเป็นสองเท่าของเจ้าชายโทบี้ ไม่นานนัก คนทั้งคู่ก็ยืนอยู่ห่างกันเพียงหนึ่งช่วงแขน ราชาอัลฟ่ายื่นพระกรออกมาพลางตรัสกับพระสหายสนิทซึ่งโค้งคำนับนอบน้อม

"ขอบใจเจ้ามาก โรแลนด์ ไปหาซามูเอลเถิด"

ลอร์ดหนุ่มคลี่ยิ้มมุมปากเมื่อรับสั่งของฝ่าบาทตรงใจ เขาประคองพระหัตถ์ขององค์ชายโทบี้ ส่งให้กับนายเหนือหัวผู้รั้งมือขาวนั้นไปจนร่างเพรียวบางที่สมดุลยังไม่สู้ดีนักเซถลา

อ้อมพระกรแกร่งรวบเอวรับองค์ชายโอเมก้าได้ก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจักทันได้หลุดเสียงร้อง ดวงตาสีไพลินน้ำงามเพ่งพิศคิงแห่งบริเทนพลางสบถด่าในพระทัย

"ข้าควรจะคิดได้ ว่าขาเจ้ายังไม่แข็งแรงดี"

สุรเสียงเย้าหยอกดังขึ้นที่ข้างพระกรรณ กระนั้นก็เป็นเสียงที่แผ่วค่อยมากจนได้ยินเพียงสองพระองค์ เจ้าชายโทบี้ยันกายขึ้นจากอ้อมแขน เปลี่ยนมาวางพระหัตถ์ทาบทับกับของคิงหนุ่มผู้มีรอยยิ้มพึงพระทัยอย่างยิ่งประดับพระพักตร์

"สีแดงเหมาะกับเจ้าอย่างที่ข้าคิด"

องค์ราชาเอ่ยระหว่างออกเดินกลับไปยังบัลลังก์ตรงปลายสุดความยาวท้องพระโรง ทรงลดระดับความเร็วของฝีเท้าเพื่อองค์ชายที่ร่างกายยังไม่สมบูรณ์เสียด้วย

"ขอบพระทัย แต่ฝ่าบาทไม่จำเป็นต้องลำบากเช่นนี้" องค์ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงละอายพระทัยและนอบน้อม "เพียงส่งข้ากลับอิตาเลีย ให้ข้าไปเก็บข้าวของอาภรณ์ของข้--"

แม้ในยามที่อยู่ในอุ้งพระหัตถ์ของราชาราชสีห์ เจ้ากวางทองของคิงเจมส์ก็หาได้ถอดพระทัยไม่ ช่างดื้อดึงและน่าเอ็นดูยิ่ง

"พยายามได้ดี แต่ที่ข้ามอบของเหล่านี้ให้เจ้า ยังมีความหมายอีกนัยหนึ่ง"

"ทรงหมายถึง...?"

ราชาแห่งบริเทนแย้มสรวลกรุ้มกริ่ม เคลื่อนพระพักตร์กระซิบคำตอบชิดติดใบหู

"คืนนี้เจ้าก็รู้เอง"


	6. Chapter 6

เมื่อมาหยุดอยู่เบืัองหน้าบันไดขั้นเล็กสามขั้นก่อนถึงบัลลังก์ ราชาแห่งบริเทนกลับผินพระพักตร์และวรกายเผชิญหน้ากับเหล่าข้าราชบริพาร เป็นการบังคับอย่างกลายๆให้องค์ชายโทบี้ทำตามพระองค์

พระหัตถ์ขาวที่ถูกกึ่งประคองกึ่งเกาะกุม ยกสูงในระดับหัวไหล่ เรียกสายตานับร้อยให้จับจ้องยังจุดเล็กๆที่เชื่อมต่อเชื้อพระวงศ์ทั้งสอง

เสียงประกาศของราชาราชสีห์ ดังก้องสะท้อนไปจนทั่ว

"หลายคนที่เข้าร่วมงานล่ากวางทองในป่าเมื่อสองวันก่อนคงทราบกันแล้ว แต่ข้าเห็นสมควรที่จะประกาศให้ขุนนางและข้าบ่าวผู้ภักดีได้รู้กันถ้วนทั่ว"

สายพระเนตรคมเหลือบมองไปยังเจ้าชายหนุ่มผู้พรั่นพรึงกับสิ่งที่กำลังเกิดขึ้น เมื่อรู้สึกถึงดวงตาที่จ้องตรงมา พระองค์ก็เหลือบมอง จ้องสู้

มุมพระโอษฐ์ของคิงเจมส์ยกขึ้นเป็นรอยโค้ง

"โทบี้ ฟินน์ เมดิซี องค์ชายลำดับที่สามแห่งราชสกุลเรกโบผู้ครองอิตาเลีย จะเป็นคู่อภิเษกของข้า"

ต่อให้มีบางส่วนที่ทราบกันแล้ว แต่ผู้ที่ไม่ได้เห็นกับตาว่าเกิดเหตุการณ์อะไรขึ้นในป่า อย่างไรก็เชื่อไม่ลง จนกระทั่งได้ฟัง 'ความจริง' จากพระโอษฐ์องค์ราชา

แล้วเสียงกระซิบฮือฮาราวกับป่าแตกก็บังเกิด

"ไหนว่าเป็นท่านหญิงแห่งตระกูลบริแอนน์อย่างไรเล่า!?'

"เจ้าไม่เห็นหรือว่านางยืนอยู่กับลอร์ดเอลเมลอยด์ เขาต่างหากคือคู่ครอง"

"องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียไปอยู่ที่นั่นได้อย่างไร??"

"ใช้เล่ห์มนต์กลเม็ดอันใด จึงล่อลวงฝ่าบาทของพวกเรา!?"

คนพวกนี้ช่างกล้านัก...

พอเห็นสงบปากสงบคำเข้าหน่อย กล้าเอ่ยหยามราวกับตนมิได้ยืนอยู่เบื้องหน้า

เจ้าชายโอเมก้าแห่งอิตาเลียเบือนพระพักตร์จากราชาคนเถื่อน ผู้ที่ใกล้จะหมดความอดทนและสั่งลงโทษผู้ที่เอ่ยถ้อยคำมิเหมาะสมต่อโอเมก้าของพระองค์

แต่เจ้าชายโทบี้ไม่ได้ไร้เขี้ยวเล็บ

"เรามิอาจรู้ได้ว่าฝ่าบาทพึงใจอะไรในตัวเรา" องค์ชายต่างแดนแย้มพระสรวลหวานละไม แม้วาจาช่างเชือดเฉือนทิ่มแทงใจคนฟัง

"แต่เราแน่ใจว่าหนึ่งในนั้น ต้องเป็นเพราะเรารู้จักมารยาทอันพึงปฏิบัติต่อผู้อื่น"

...ซึ่งคนที่นี่ ดูเหมือนจะไม่มี... ดวงเนตรสีไพลินบ่งบอกอย่างเป็นนัย ผู้ที่เกิดในวงศ์วานนายเหนือ อย่างไรเสียก็เกิดมาพร้อมศักดิ์ศรีและอำนาจพิเศษในการควบคุมคนหมู่มาก

เหล่าขุนนางในราชสำนักบริเทนต่างพากันเงียบปาก อย่างไรเสียก็ต่อต้านอะไรมากไม่ได้ ด้วยสายพระเนตรของนายเหนือหัวของพวกตน อาบไล้องค์ชายหนุ่มจากต่างแดนด้วยนัยลุ่มหลงอย่างชัดเจน

"คู่ครองของข้าต้องมีมากกว่าความงามยวนตา"

ราชาแห่งบริเทนโน้มกายรั้งฝ่าพระหัตถ์ที่กอบกุมกันไว้มาจุมพิต

"ข้าเลือกเจ้าด้วยสัญชาตญาณ และสติรับรู้สมบูรณ์พร้อม"

เท่ากับเป็นการตอกหน้าผู้ที่อาจหาญใส่ความว่าองค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียลวงเล่ห์แย่งตำแหน่งอันสูงศักดิ์นี้มาได้อย่างชัดแจ้ง

เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียเบี่ยงหนีสายตาใคร่หาปรารถนา ร้อนเร่าราวกับเปลวเพลิงสีฟ้าใส พยายามรักษาความมั่นพระทัยและท่าที่ยโสในตัวเอง ฉาบยิ้มเสแสร้งบนพักตร์งาม

ลอร์ดโรแลนด์ที่ยืนอยู่เบื้องหลังบัลลังก์ขององค์ชายซามูเอลถึงกับลอบถอนหายใจ

ช่างเป็นการจับคู่กันของโชคชะตาที่ราวกับตลกร้าย

ท่านลอร์ดอัลฟ่าให้นึกสงสารผู้ที่สิ้นคิดต่อกรกับทั้งสองพระองค์ในยามจับมือเป็นพันธมิตรเหนือจะกล่าว...

 

 

"ข้าหวังเป็นอย่างยิ่งว่าข้าราชสำนักบริเทนจะให้การต้อนรับองค์ชายโทบี้ ปฏิบัติต่อองค์ชายดังเช่นที่พวกท่านปฏิบัติต่อข้าและซามูเอล"

ถ้อยประกาศที่ให้เกียรติอย่างสูงสุดเช่นนี้ แทบไม่มีผู้ใดเคยได้รับ ต่อให้กษัตริย์แห่งฟารานซ์เสด็จมาเยือนเมื่อกาลก่อน ก็ยังมิได้รับการยกย่องเช่นนี้

ราชสำนักบริเทนได้รู้ในเสี้ยววินาทีนั้นเองว่าหากต้องการมีชีวิตรอดอยู่ในแผ่นดินแห่งนี้ พวกตนควรทำเช่นไร

พวกเขาต่างยอบกาย โค้งคำนับ ถวายความเคารพแด่เชื้อพระวงศ์ต่างแดนซึ่งมาสู่บริเทนด้วยพระประสงค์ขององค์ราชา

ในพระทัยขององค์ชายโทบี้นั้นเปี่ยมด้วยอารมณ์อันขัดแย้ง หนึ่งนั้นกระหยิ่มในชัยชนะ ทว่าอีกหนึ่งกลับนึกหวาดหวั่นขึ้นมามิวาย

วาจาของราชาผู้นี้ถือเป็นอำนาจสูงสุด

ยามนี้อาจจะแสดงออกว่าทั้งรักทั้งหลง ยกย่องให้เคียงคู่ชิดใกล้

ทว่ายามใดสิ้นไร้สิเน่หา โอเมก้าที่ถูกพรากจากบ้านจากเมืองมา จะถูกจับไปวางตรงจุดใด ก็เห็นทีจะไม่อาจเลี่ยง

การไขปริศนาอื่นใดยังมิซับซ้อนยากเข็ญเท่าสิ่งที่อยู่ในใจคน...

 

"องค์ชายโทบี้ เป็นเกียรติอย่างยิ่งที่ได้พบในวันนี้"

พระอนุชาของคิงเจมส์ก้าวย่างลงจากบัลลังก์แล้วยอบกายเล็กน้อย กลิ่นฟีโรโมนดอกกุหลาบหวานหอมลอยฟุ้งตามการเยื้องย่าง ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของเจ้าชายซามูเอลผู้เป็นเทวาจำแลงแห่งแดนคนเถื่อนมอบไมตรีแด่เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียด้วยรอยยิ้มและพระหัตถ์ที่ยื่นมาให้

เจ้าชายโอเมก้าทั้งสองพระองค์อยู่ในวัยไล่เลี่ยกัน แต่โฉมงามแห่งบริเทนนั้น ยังมีกลิ่นไม้ซีดาร์ ฟีโรโมนของอัลฟ่าติดกาย บ่งบอกว่าได้ผูกสัมพันธ์เป็นคู่กับใครบางคนแล้ว

ปากอิ่มอ้าออกด้วยความพรั่นพรึง เมื่อลอร์ดโรแลนด์ จอห์นสัน ก้าวเข้ามาร่วมในวงสนทนา

กลิ่นของเจ้าชายและลอร์ดหนุ่มเป็นกลิ่นเดียวกัน...

"เป็นข้าเสียอีก ขอบพระทัยที่ให้เกียรติข้าได้พบพระองค์ องค์ชายซามูเอล"

เจ้าชายโทบี้เอื้อนเอ่ยอย่างนุ่มนวลเปี่ยมเสน่ห์ รอยแย้มยามเมื่อปรารถนาสานต่อไมตรีจิต ทั้งสองพระองค์กุมมือกันอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง แล้วจึงคลายออก

"ข้าหวังว่าอัลฟ่าของข้าคงมิได้ทำให้องค์ชายลำบากพระทัย เขาดูแลท่านดีหรือไม่?"

คำเรียกย้ำชัดถึงสถานะของลอร์ดโรแลนด์ เจ้าชายโทบี้จึงไม่ต้องเสียเวลาจับหนึ่งบวกหนึ่งอีกต่อไป การที่เจ้าชายซามูเอลเอ่ยออกมาเองนั้นเท่ากับความสัมพันธ์นี้มิใช่ความลับอันไม่สมควรเอ่ย

"ท่านลอร์ดดูแลข้าเป็นอย่างดีพ่ะย่ะค่ะ อัลฟ่าขององค์ชายช่างสุภาพ อบอุ่น เป็นกันเอง อยู่ด้วยแล้วข้ารู้สึกปลอดภัยยิ่งนัก..."

ยิ่งคำชมออกมาจากพระโอษฐ์ชมพูอิ่มขององค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลีย สายพระเนตรของคิงเจมส์ที่จับจ้องไปยังลอร์ดคนสนิทก็ยิ่งดุดันมากยิ่งขึ้น

เจ้าชายซามูเอลสัมผัสได้ถึงความทะมึนตึงในบรรยากาศ นอกจากจะหาได้หวาดหวั่น องค์ชายหนุ่มยังแย้มยิ้มซุกซนเสียด้วย

"พอก่อนเถิด ประเดี๋ยวท่านพี่ได้กริ้วจนสั่งลดขั้นโรแลนด์ของข้าไปเป็นสามัญชนกันพอดี"

คนที่เผลอทำร้ายลอร์ดหนุ่มทางอ้อมได้แต่เบิกตากลมสวยสีฟ้าคราม จับจ้องอย่างแสนประหลาดพระทัย

"แต่ข้าไม่ได้เอ่ยว่า---"

เจ้าชายซามูเอลไม่อธิบายอะไรเพิ่มเติม แต่เลี่ยงพระองค์ออกมาและปล่อยให้ราชาหนุ่มแห่งบริเทนซึ่งกอบกุมพระหัตถ์ขาวของเจ้าชายโทบี้อยู่ตลอดการสนทนาสั้นๆ เรียกความสนพระทัยกลับไปด้วยการประกาศเรื่องต่อไป

เรื่องที่ตัวผู้เกี่ยวข้องเช่นพระองค์มิทันได้ล่วงรูั...

"อีกหนึ่งเดือนนับจากนี้ไป จะมีพิธีอภิเษกอย่างเป็นทางการระหว่างข้าและองค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลีย"

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

"ข้าไปรับปากท่านเมื่อใดว่าจะแต่งงานภายในหนึ่งเดือน!?"

เพื่อรักษาพระเกียรติขององค์ราชาในแผ่นดินบริเทน อาคันตุกะผู้ที่ทั่วทั้งท้องพระโรงรู้แจ้งถึงฐานะว่าที่คู่อภิเษก จึงเลือกที่จะดึงตัวคิงอัลฟ่าหลบเข้าสนทนาในมุมหนึ่งซึ่งมีม่านหนาให้ความเป็นส่วนตัว

ฝ่ายผู้ที่ถูกซักถามนั้นมิได้ร้อนรนดังเช่นเจ้าชายโอเมก้า อันที่จริงแล้วติดจะเฉยชาเสียมากกว่า

"เจ้ารับปากว่าจะแต่งกับข้าก็เพียงพอ ทุกอย่างให้เป็นหน้าที่คนของข้าจัดการเอง"

"ท่านถามข้าแล้วหรือไม่ ว่าข้าพร้อมหรือไม่พร้อม!?"

เดิมคิดว่าอาจจะพอเล่นแง่ยืดเวลาให้ทอดยาวออกไปจนคิงราชสีห์หน่ายที่จะรอไปเอง แต่มิทันไร ราชาเลือดร้อนผู้นั้นก็เล่นกำหนดวันอภิเษก ทั้งยังประกาศแจ้งแด่ข้าราชสำนักเสียแล้ว

ศักดิ์ศรีของกษัตริย์ ตรัสแล้วไม่คืนคำ

หากว่าองค์ชายหนุ่มแข็งข้อต่อต้าน ฉีกพระพักตร์ในที่ทางซึ่งอำนาจของตนมีจำกัด แม้นอาจไม่ต้องเข้าพิธี แต่สัมพันธ์ทางการฑูตระหว่างสองอาณาจักรเป็นได้ขาดสะบั้นอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย

"แล้วต้องนานเท่าไหร่ เจ้าถึงจะพร้อม?"

อันที่จริง เจ้าชายโทบี้คิดว่าคงไม่มีวันพร้อม ทว่าหากไม่เอ่ยปากก็เห็นทีจะกระตุ้นให้คิงหนุ่มไม่สบพระทัย พระองค์จึงบอกตัวเลขออกไปส่งๆ

"สามปีกระมัง?"

"นานไป สามปีเจ้าควรมีลูกคนที่สามให้ข้าได้แล้ว"

องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียขบฟันกรอด แต่วาจาที่เอื้อนเอ่ยยังคงพยายามที่จะใช้เหตุผลกับอีกฝ่าย

"เลขสามเป็นเลขที่ดี ดั่งสามเหลี่ยมไตรภาคีที่คอยค้ำจุนอำนาจกันและกัน ช่วงเวลาที่เราจะทำความรู้จักจนถึงเนื้อแท้ของคนคนหนึ่งคือสามปี ข้าคิดว่าสามปีนั้นเหมาะสมแล้ว"

"ถ้าเจ้าชอบเลขสาม ก็เอาเป็นสามวันหลังจากนี้เป็นไร?"

เจ้าชายโทบี้ให้นึกอยากหยิบดาบที่ห้อยประดับบนกำแพงหินมาแทงคนพูดยอกย้อนไม่รู้ความ ทั้งยังแสร้งทำครุ่นคิดเป็นจริงเป็นจังเสียด้วย

"จะว่าไป สามวันก็ไม่เลว ข้าจะเรียกกรมวังมา--"

"ฝ่าบาท!"

คิงเจมส์แสนยินดีกับการทำให้เจ้าโฉมงามแห่งอิตาเลียมีชีวิตชีวาด้วยไฟโทสะอันแรงกล้าเช่นนี้ได้ ฝ่าพระหัตถ์หยาบกร้านเลื่อนลงมาโอบรอบเอวคอดบาง รั้งร่างเจ้าชายโทบี้ให้เข้ามาใกล้กว่านี้

เจ้าชายโทบี้แนบพระหัตถ์คั่นระหว่างแผ่นอก มิใคร่ให้ชิดใกล้จนเกินพอดี ถึงมีม่านกั้น แต่อย่างไรเสีย พระองค์ก็ไม่ปรารถนาให้ใครได้เห็นอะไรไม่เหมาะไม่ควรก่อนแต่งงาน

ถ้าเพียงแต่จะทรงทราบว่ามีผู้ร่วมเป็นพยานฉากการร่วมรักกลางป่าของเชื้อพระวงศ์สองอาณาจักรแล้วล่ะก็...

"ว่าอย่างไร จะเอาสามวันหรือหนึ่งเดือน?"

คิงเจมส์มิวายเย้าแหย่ ดวงเนตรสีฟ้างามตาและสีดำสนิททอประกายสนุกสนาน ทรงเคลื่อนพระพักตร์เข้าหา แต่เจ้าชายโทบี้เบี่ยงหนีจนทำได้เพียงกดจมูกหอมผิวแก้มเนียน

อากัปกิริยาเลียริมพระโอษฐ์ราวกับสัตว์ป่า พาลให้ดวงพักตร์อันลือเลื่องในด้านความงามของเจ้าชายลำดับที่สามแห่งอิตาเลียแดงซ่าน แข้งขาสั่นเทา

ถึงกระนั้นก็ยังบังคับเสียงไม่ให้สะท้อนความอ่อนแอ

"ไยท่านต้องรีบร้อนถึงเพียงนี้...?"

คิงเจมส์แสร้งทำจมูกดอมดมตรงช่วงลำคอของเจ้าชายพระคู่หมั้น

"ตัวเจ้าน่าจะรู้ดีกว่าใครมิใช่หรือ?"

พระพักตร์ของผู้อ่อนวัยกว่าสามปี มีเพียงความฉงน แต่พระองค์ก็แทบจะรีบหนีจากอ้อมพระกรแกร่งไปให้ไกลแสนไกล

"...ว่าช่วงเวลาอินฮีทของเจ้า ใกล้จะมาถึงแล้ว..."

หากได้ใช้เวลาในช่วงนั้นร่วมกัน ต่อให้อยากตัดสะบั้นพันธะคู่มากเท่าไหร่ ก็หนีไม่ได้อีกแล้ว...

 

"ข้าพูดผิดหรือไม่เล่า?"

องค์ชายโอเมก้ามิเอื้อนเอ่ย ไม่ตอบรับและไม่ปฏิเสธ เนตรสีไพลินล้ำค่าถลึงใส่ราชาแห่งบริเทนผู้ยิ่งลำพองใจ เคลื่อนกายเข้ามาใกล้จนเจ้าชายโทบี้รู้สึกราวกับถูกกักขังอยู่ในซอกช่องเล็กๆลับตาผู้คนแห่งนี้

"ธรรมเนียมของโอเมก้า มักจะแต่งงานในช่วงใกล้อินฮีท เพื่อให้แน่ใจว่าช่วงเวลานั้น ร่างกายจะสมบูรณ์พร้อมสำหรับการอุ้มท้องมากที่สุด"

คิงเจมส์เอ่ยสิ่งที่สลักอยู่ในพระทัยของเจ้าชายหนุ่มมาตั้งแต่ทรงพระเยาว์ และพระองค์จำทนฟังราชาอัลฟ่าเอ่ยย้ำราวกับจักเตือนอีกครั้ง

"ตามกำหนดการเดิม เจ้าจักขึ้นเรือไปออสเตรย์ในอีกห้าวันข้างหน้า ใช้เวลาราวๆหนึ่งสัปดาห์ ล่องเรือไปอีกแผ่นดินหนึ่ง เมื่อขึ้นฝั่งออสเตรย์ เจ้าก็จะพร้อมสำหรับเข้าพิธีอภิเษกพอดี..."

เจ้าชายโทบี้เริ่มสงสัยขึ้นมาครามครัน ว่าอำนาจพิเศษของสายเลือดราชสกุลบาวเวอร์ อาจเป็นการพูดราวกับไปนั่งอยู่ในหัวผู้อื่น

"...และด้วยนิสัยช่างคิดรอบคอบ เจ้าคงกำหนดวันเผื่อเหลือเผื่อขาดไว้ก่อน 2-3 วัน ดังนั้นข้าจึงคาดการณ์ว่า ช่วงเวลาอินฮีทครั้งต่อไปของเจ้า..."

คิงแห่งบริเทนเชยคางคนงามซึ่งเบี่ยงหนีให้กลับมาจ้องสบตากับพระองค์อีกครั้ง กักขังเจ้าชายโอเมก้าให้อยู่ในอ้อมพระกรข้างหนึ่ง ร่างสูงเพรียวอาศัยผ้าคลุมผืนยาวบดบังคนของพระองค์จากสายตาใคร่รู้ที่เพียรแต่จะมองลอดม่านกำมะหยี่เข้ามา

"น่าจะอีก 2-3 สัปดาห์ ไม่มากไปกว่านี้ ข้าคิดถูกหรือไม่?"

เจ้าของร่างกายย่อมรู้ดีที่สุด...ว่ามันผิดไปเล็กน้อย

คิงเจมส์ลืมตระหนักถึงความจริงในข้อที่ว่า โอเมก้าที่อยู่ใกล้อัลฟ่าเจ้าของรอยกัดประทับตรา ร่างกายนั้นมีโอกาสถูกเร่งให้ช่วงเวลาอินฮีทกระชับเข้ามาใกล้ยิ่งกว่าเดิม ด้วยฮอร์โมนต่างเรียกร้องหากันและกัน

ต่อให้กฏเกณฑ์ทางธรรมชาติบังคับให้ผูกสัมพันธ์ สร้างลูกหลาน ขยายเชื้อสายวงศ์ตระกูล หากแต่ในพระทัยขององค์ชายโทบี้นึกต่อต้าน

หากปล่อยให้สัญชาตญาณมีอำนาจเหนือสิ่งอื่นใด แล้วมนุษย์ต่างอันใดจากสัตว์ป่า?

โฉมงามแห่งอิตาเลียแย้มยิ้มไร้ความยินดีตอบกลับ พระหัตถ์ขาวปัดสัมผัสจาบจ้วงออกจากปลายคางของพระองค์

"ก็แล้วแต่ท่านจักคิดเถิด"

ท่าทีและถ้อยท้านั้น มีไว้เพื่อปิดบังอาการสั่นไหวในพระทัย เจ้าชายโทบี้เตรียมผละจากไปในเวลานั้น แต่คิงเจมส์กลับรั้งกอดรอบเอว เพียงพริบตาก็ดึงโอเมก้าของพระองค์กลับมาประชิดตัว

เจ้าชายโอเมก้าพยายามสร้างระยะห่างระหว่างร่างกายของพวกตน ทว่าคู่กรณีไม่ยอมร่วมมือแต่อย่างใด ทั้งยังพาดคางลงมาบนหัวไหล่ กดจมูกเชยชมผิวเนื้อเนียนที่แก้มขาวและซอกคอ

"ข้าต้องการให้เราผูกพันธะคู่กัน ในยามที่เจ้าอินฮีท..."

อัลฟ่าและโอเมก้า มีลำดับขั้นของการผูกสัมพันธ์อยู่สองขั้นด้วยกัน

เริ่มแรกนั้นคือการไบต์ติ้ง หรือการที่อัลฟ่ากัดตรงท้ายทอยของคนที่หมายเป็นคู่ ประกาศสิทธิ์บนตัวของโอเมก้าให้คู่แข่งทั้งหลายได้เห็นว่าเขาหรือเธอมีเจ้าของแล้ว

สัมพันธ์ในระดับนี้ แม้ถือว่าเป็นการประกาศคบหา แต่โอเมก้าที่ถูกกัดจะยังเป็นสิทธิ์ขาดของอัลฟ่าผู้นั้น จะมีอาการอินฮีทเพราะอยู่ใกล้อัลฟ่าเจ้าของรอยกัดเท่านั้น เป็นเช่นนั้นไปจนกว่าจะมีผู้ใดกัดทับลบรอย

เท่ากับว่าในขั้นนี้ ยังพอมีโอกาสแยกจาก  
และเจ้าชายโทบี้หมายมาดว่าจักหนีไปให้ไกล

อีกขั้นที่จริงจังและมีอิทธิพลต่อทั้งกายใจมากกว่าคือสภาวะบอนด์ดิ่ง

ในขั้นนี้มักเกิดขึ้นกับคู่ที่ตกลงใจว่าจะอยู่ด้วยกันไปจนชั่วชีวิต เพราะเมื่อผูกพันธะในระดับนี้ด้วยกันแล้ว เท่ากับแบ่งปันร่างกายและหัวใจร่วมกัน

การมีอยู่ของคู่นั้นเท่ากับเป็นหนึ่งในพลังงานการดำรงอยู่ ทรมานเมื่อไกลจาก ใคร่หายามเคียงใกล้ เป็นพันธะที่ไม่อาจลบล้างได้ แม้ความตายจะมาพราก

สภาวะนั้นจักเกิดขึ้นในยามที่อัลฟ่ามีอาการรัท (Rut) และโอเมก้าอยู่ในช่วงฮีท (Heat)

หากเกิดการร่วมคู่ผูกสัมพันธ์ในระดับบอนด์ดิ้งเข้าแล้ว...ต่อให้อยู่ไกลกันคนละซีกโลก หรือแม้แต่ตายจากไป ตัวตนของคู่จักยังอยู่กับเราไปจนสิ้นลมหายใจ

ชีวิตที่ต้องถูกผูกติดกับใครอีกคนไปจนชั่วชีวิตนั้น ดูจักเร็วเกินไปสำหรับเจ้าชายผู้มีพระชันษาเพียงยี่สิบกลางๆ

ทว่าสำหรับราชาหนุ่มในวัยสามสิบตอนต้นซึ่งมีพร้อมทุกสิ่งสรร คู่คิดที่จักหลอมรวมดวงใจและวิญญาณเข้าด้วยกัน คือสิ่งที่ทองสักกี่ร้อยกี่พันก้อนก็มิอาจซื้อหามาได้

คิงเจมส์ทรงเห็นอนาคตอันเรืองรองของทั้งตนและบริเทน ในดวงตาคู่สวยสีฟ้าครามของเจ้าชายโทบี้

 

 

หากแต่ในนัยน์เนตรสีฟ้างามตา กลับเต็มไปด้วยความหวาดหวั่นลังเล

มิแปลกนัก เพราะสิ่งนี้จักพันผูกไปจนชั่วชีวิต เป็นยิ่งกว่าคำสัตย์แต่งงานเสียอีก

เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียพลิกตัวเพื่อหันมาเผชิญหน้า และราชาอัลฟ่ายินยอมให้ทำ เพียงเพราะพึงพระทัยกับระยะห่างเพียงลมหายใจกั้น

องค์ชายโทบี้ขบริมพระโอษฐ์อิ่มเอิบ สุกปลั่งราวกับผลไม้แห่งปัญญาในสวนสวรรค์ ทว่ายามเอ่ยถ้อยวาจา กลับยังความไม่สบพระทัย

"ฝ่าบาท การผูกพันธะในยามอินฮีทเป็นเรื่องสำคัญมาก ข้าอยากให้ตรึกตรองมากกว่านี้.."

"ยังต้องตรองดูอันใด เรากำลังจักแต่งงานกันแล้วมิใช่หรือ?"

ทว่าเจ้าชายองค์สุดท้องแห่งอิตาเลีย มีวาจาที่เตรียมไว้แล้ว

"ในเมื่อเรามีสัญญาแต่งงานกันแล้ว ไยท่านต้องรีบเร่ง?"

คิงเจมส์เลื่อนพระหัตถ์ข้างหนึ่งที่วางอยู่บนเหนือสะโพกของพระคู่หมั้น ลูบไล้แผ่นหลังผ่านเนื้อผ้าหนานุ่ม แต่หนาเพียงไรก็มิอาจขวางกั้นสัมผัสอุ่นร้อนจากอัลฟ่าหนุ่มได้

"ข้าไม่มีวันวางใจ ตราบใดที่ยังมิได้ผูกพันธะที่ไม่อาจลบเลือนกับเจ้า โทบี้"

ยามเอ่ยพระนามด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เต็มไปด้วยความเอ็นดูรักเช่นนี้ แม้แต่บุรุษแสนรั้นเช่นเจ้าชายเดซี่ขาวก็ยังต้องยอมรับว่าพระทัยอ่อนยวบเมื่อแรกยิน

พระหัตถ์หยาบของราชานักรบคนเถื่อน ยามสัมผัสและประคองพักตร์งามล้ำไว้ในครอบครอง กลับอ่อนโยนจนยากจะเชื่อ

"แม้เจ้าจักอยู่ตรงหน้าข้าเช่นนี้ แต่วันใดวันหนึ่ง เจ้าอาจหนีหายไปอยู่ในที่ที่สองมือของข้าไม่อาจไปถึง"

วูบหนึ่งในห้วงภวังค์ เลือดในตัวของเจ้าชายโทบี้พลันเย็นวาบ

ด้วยความกังวลของราชาอัลฟ่า คือความปรารถนาสูงสุดในเวลานี้ของเจ้าชาย...

พระโอษฐ์อิ่มแนบจูบหนักแน่นตรงกลางกระหม่อม ก่อนจะเลื่อนลงมาตามเปลือกตา แก้มนวลยวนกลิ่นดอกเดซี่ขาว

คิงเจมส์หยุดตรงตำแหน่งเหนือริมพระโอษฐ์ เพียงเพื่อที่จะได้เอ่ยความปรารถนาซึ่งแทบจะกลายเป็นเสียงวิงวอนร้องขอ

"ข้าไม่อาจสงบใจ จนกว่าเราจักเป็นหนึ่งเดียว"

ให้เจ้าลุ่มหลงถวิลหา มากพอที่จะไม่คิดไกลจาก

เพราะฝ่ายที่เทิดทูนรักใคร่เจ้าหมดใจตั้งแต่แรกพบหน้าเช่นข้า...รู้จักแต่วิธีการ 'รัก' ในแบบนี้

รักแบบที่ต้องช่วงชิง กักขัง และยึดครองมาเป็นของตนเอง

"ข้าสาบานด้วยโลหิตและวิญญาณนี้ ว่าสิ่งใดที่เจ้าปรารถนา ข้าจักมอบมันไว้แทบเท้าเจ้า"

ริมฝีปากที่อ้อยอิงลอยอยู่เหนือกลีบเนื้อนิ่มของเจ้าชายโทบี้ พร่างพรูความในใจซึ่งเป็นประหนึ่งคำสาบานต่อเจ้าหัวใจ

"ขอเพียงอยู่เคียงข้างข้า...โทบี้ เจ้าผู้เป็นที่รักของข้า ข้าจักทำให้เจ้าเป็นโอเมก้าที่โชคดีที่สุดในแผ่นดินนี้ มอบหัวใจของเจ้าให้ข้าเถิด"

เจ้าชายหนุ่มแย้มยิ้มเยือกเย็น มิหลงไปกับคำหวาน พระหัตถ์ขาวไล้ไปตามหัวไหล่ของคิงอัลฟ่าซึ่งให้ได้ประหลาดใจในท่าทีโอนอ่อนเช่นนี้ แต่ไม่นานก็ได้รู้ว่ามันคือกลลวง

"หากต้องการหัวใจของข้า ท่านก็จงปล่อยข้าเป็นอิสระ"

คำตอบของคิงเจมส์แห่งบริเทน คือการกำพระหัตถ์ขาวนวลนั้นราวกับจักบดกระดูกเสียให้แหลก แววเนตรสีฟ้าอันอ่อนโยนเว้าวอน ถูกเปลวไฟลุกโหมเข้าแทนที่

"ไม่มีวัน"


	7. Chapter 7

เจ้าชายซามูเอลแสนพรั่นพรึงเมื่อพระเชษฐากึ่งลากกึ่งจูงอาคันตุกะจากอิตาเลียซึ่งมิมีท่าทียินยอมคล้อยตาม เจ้าชายโทบี้ควานมือหาบางสิ่ง อะไรก็ได้ที่จะช่วยรั้งตัวพระองค์มิให้พัดพาไปตามพายุอารมณ์ของราชาอัลฟ่า

ทว่าคิงเจมส์ซึ่งดวงตาสองสีส่อประกายดุดันเกรี้ยวกราดมากขึ้นทุกขณะจิต กลับรวบร่างพระองค์ขึ้นอุ้มพาดบ่า ก่อนที่พระหัตถ์ขาวของเจ้าชายโอเมก้าจักเอื้อมถึงเสาหิน

"ปล่อยข้า! ข้าไม่ไป!!"

ช่างเป็นโชคดีทียามนี้เครื่องสายจากวงดนตรีขึ้นโน้ตประสานสูงเสียจนกลบเสียงร้องประท้วงของเจ้าชายพระคู่หมั้น

เจ้าชายซามูเอลเคลื่อนวรกายผอมเพรียวตามหลังเจ้าชีวิตและเชษฐาไปด้วยความกังวลเต็มพระทัย ทรงวิงวอนปลอบราชาอัลฟ่าว่าอย่าได้ทำรุนแรงอันใดกับองค์ชายจากต่างแดน

ต่อให้เพิ่งเคยได้พบพาน ระหว่างองค์ชายทั้งสองก็ได้บังเกิดความห่วงใยในฐานะที่เป็นโอเมก้าเชื้อพระวงศ์ด้วยกันเสียแล้ว

"ท่านจักทำอะไรข้า!? จะฆ่าจะแกงก็ทำมันต่อหน้าคนทั้งท้องพระโรงเสียเลยสิ!"

เจ้าชายโทบี้ตะเบ็งเสียงพลางดิ้นสู้บนไหล่ของราชาหนุ่ม ไม่ยี่หระขัดเขินสายตาของทหารเบต้าผู้เฝ้ารักษาการณ์ คิงเจมส์ทรงพระดำเนินต่อไปราวกับมิได้ยินยล

ต่อให้ไม่ได้ยินการสนทนาระหว่างทั้งสองพระองค์ เจ้าชายซามูเอลผู้รู้จักเชษฐาตนดี ยังคงเอ่ยถ้อยเจรจาได้อย่างมีชั้นเชิง

"ท่านพี่ พระทัยเย็นลงด้วยเถิด เจ้าชายโทบี้คงไม่ได้ตั้งใจทำให้ทรงโกรธเคือง"

"โรแลนด์!"

"พ่ะย่ะค่ะ ฝ่าบาท" ท่านลอร์ดอัลฟ่าที่สาวเท้าตามมาอย่างเงียบงัน ขานรับต่อองค์เหนือหัวในทันใด

เขาเลือกที่จะเบือนหน้าหนีดวงเนตรสีฟ้าไพลินที่วอนขอความช่วยเหลือ ด้วยรู้ว่าตนไม่อาจก้าวก่ายความสัมพันธ์ของคิงหนุ่มกับเจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียได้

"พาซามูเอลกลับเข้างานไป" เมื่อทรงมีรับสั่ง ราชาอัลฟ่าก็มิยอมให้ผู้ใดเอ่ยค้าน "ข้ากับ 'พระคู่หมั้น' มีเรื่องที่ต้องตกลงกันให้เรียบร้อย!"

ดูจากท่าทีดิ้นสู้จนน่าหวั่นว่าจะเผลอทำตัวเองบาดเจ็บเข้าให้ ลอร์ดโรแลนด์ตอบได้เพียงแค่ว่า การเจรจาคงไม่จบลงโดยราบรื่น

อัลฟ่าหนุ่มลอบถอนหายใจ กอบกุมมือน้อยของเจ้าชายซามูเอล และโอบประคองพาร่างที่ดูเล็กจ้อยเมื่ออยู่ในอ้อมแขนตนกลับสู่ท้องพระโรง

"ท่านพี่...!" คำเรียกมิได้หมายถึงเชษฐา เจ้าชายหนุ่มเอ่ยเรียกอัลฟ่าของตนอย่างวิงวอน หากแต่ลอร์ดโรแลนด์จำทนแข็งใจ ปฏิบัติตามรับสั่งของราชาหนุ่มอย่างเคร่งครัด

ส่วนเจ้าชายผู้ครอบครองกลิ่นหอมดั่งทุ่งดอกเดซี่ขาว กลับถูกพาไปยังปีกตะวันออกของปราสาทหิน ยิ่งลึกเข้าไป ยิ่งเห็นการตกแต่งอันพิธีพิถันและงามวิจิตร สายตาของเหล่าเชื้อสายแคมป์เบลล์-บาวเวอร์ในรูปวาดที่แขวนประดับนั้น ราวกับจะเฝ้ามองพวกเขาทั้งสองไปตลอดทาง

ทหารอารักขาสองนายเปิดบานประตูบานใหญ่ที่แสนหนักอึ้ง พลางโค้งคำนับต้อนรับนายเหนือหัว ทำราวกับภาพราชาแห่งบริเทนแบกร่างเจ้าชายโอเมก้าเข้ามา เป็นภาพที่เห็นจนชินตา

ผู้ที่พร่ำสั่งสลับร้องขอให้คิงหนุ่มปล่อยตนลงเสียที ในที่สุดก็สมปรารถนา

ทว่า ที่ที่คิงเจมส์เหวี่ยงร่างพระองค์ลงมา คือพระแท่นบรรทมสี่เสาซึ่งชายม่านถูกผูกรั้งไว้ทุกด้านมุม แสงเทียนและดวงไฟในเตาผิงมอบบรรยากาศอบอุ่นน่าเอนกายลงนอน แน่นอนว่าเครื่องนอนทุกชิ้นให้สัมผัสนุ่มสบายราวกับวิมาน

ทุกสิ่งเพียบพร้อมเป็นที่หนึ่ง สำหรับนายเหนือหัวแห่งบริเทน

ก่อนที่เจ้าชายโทบี้จักทันได้ลุกขึ้นมา ร่างสูงเพรียวของชายผู้เป็นเจ้าของดวงเนตรสองสีแสนประหลาด ก็คว้าข้อเท้าของเจ้าชาย กระชากให้กลับลงมานอนใต้ร่าง ในตำแหน่งที่ควรจักเป็น

พระหัตถ์สีแทนถอดมงกุฏออกจากพระเศียร ใช้น้ำหนักตัวและเข่าทั้งสองกดร่างกายท่อนล่างของเจ้าชายโทบี้ เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียผู้สิ้นท่าพยายามใช้แขนยันตัวขึ้นมา แต่ทุกครั้งเป็นต้องถูกผลักกลับลงไป

ราชาอัลฟ่าแสยะยิ้มเย็นเยือก

"ในเมื่อขอกันดีๆแล้วเจ้าไม่ยินยอม เห็นทีคงต้องใช้วิธีของข้า"

ดวงตาของเจ้าชายโอเมก้ามองตามพระหัตถ์แกร่งที่คลายปมเชือกและกระดุมบนกายแกร่งอย่างช้าๆ ต่อให้ซื่อใสเพียงไร ไยจักเดาไม่ออกว่าวิธีอะไรที่อยู่ในพระทัยขององค์ราชา

สายเกินไปเสียแล้วสำหรับการเจรจา

โทบี้ ฟินน์ เมดิซี เรกโบ ได้ปิดประตูแห่งความหวัง ด้วยความดื้อรั้นของพระองค์เองเสียแล้ว

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

อาภรณ์แสนงามผลงานการรังสรรค์อันวิจิตรควรค่ากับบุปผาแห่งอิตาเลีย เมื่อตกอยู่ใต้พระอารมณ์กราดเกรี้ยวของราชาอัลฟ่า มีค่าไม่ต่างอะไรจากเศษผ้า

"อย่าเสียดายไปเลย ยอดรัก ข้ามอบมันให้เจ้าก็เพื่อการนี้" เสียงกระซิบแหบพร่าเอ่ยเย้าทั้งที่ดวงตาสองสีคู่คมส่อประกายกร้าว "ข้าฉีกมันได้ ข้าก็หามาให้เจ้าได้อีกนับสิบนับร้อย"

ราชาราชสีห์กระทำการดั่งสัตว์ร้ายที่ฉีกทึ้งเนื้อเนียนของกวางทอง อาภรณ์ท่อนบนของเจ้าชายโอเมก้าถูกกระชากขาดจนเปิดเปลือยเผยผิวกายขาวกระจ่าง ภาพงามตายิ่งกระตุ้นความบ้าคลั่งในสายพระเนตรนายเหนือแห่งแผ่นดินบริเทน

บทรักดิบเถื่อนร้อนแรงในผืนป่าศักดิ์สิทธิ์หวนกลับมาในความทรงจำขององค์ชายโทบี้ ในยามนี้พระองค์เองก็ตกอยู่ภายใต้อำนาจสั่งการและกลิ่นฟีโรโมนไม้กฤษณาอันเข้มข้นจนชวนให้สำลักอากาศ นัยแห่งการบัญชาพุ่งตรงมาครอบงำร่างที่สั่นระริก ทว่ารุ่มร้อนตามความปรารถนาของเจ้าของรอยกัดตรงท้ายทอย

สายสัมพันธ์ของคู่ที่เพิ่งก่อตัวได้ไม่กี่วัน เมื่อถูกจับพลิกให้นอนคว่ำ แล้วฝังรอยฟันย้ำลงมาอีกครา ยิ่งส่งคลื่นความร้อนแล่นพล่านทั่วสรรพางค์กาย

เจ้าชายโทบี้เบิกพระเนตรงามร้องครวญ ฟันคมๆที่ทะลุผิวกายลงมานั่นราวกับมีดที่ทิ่มแทงพระทัย ตอกย้ำให้จดจำว่าเวลานี้อิสรภาพของตน ตกอยู่ในความเมตตาของผู้ใด

ยามเมื่อโอเมก้าใต้ร่างองค์ราชาหนุ่ม ยอมรับในการถูกพิชิตอีกครั้ง คิงเจมส์จึงได้ยินยอมถอนฟันคมออกจากลำคอ ลิ้นอุ่นเล็มเลียเช็ดคราบเลือดจนแทบไม่หลงเหลือ ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนเป่ารดผิวช่วงลำคออันเปิดโล่ง พรมจูบอ่อนโยนราวสัมผัสของขนนกไปตามหัวไหล่และแผ่นหลังไร้มลทินหรือปื้นปาน พระหัตถ์หนาดึงรั้งอาภรณ์สีแดงตัวบนออกจากพระกรของผู้ที่สิ้นไร้เรี่ยวแรงและจิตใจต่อต้าน

"เจ้าเป็นของของใคร ข้าจักทำให้จดจำจนขึ้นใจ"

อาการต่อต้านหนึ่งเดียวที่พอรวบรวมขึ้นมาได้ ทั้งที่ทั้งใจกายตอบสนองต่อความประสงค์ของคู่ครอง ตามอิทธิพลของฟีโรโมนและรอยกัดย้ำซ้ำตรงตำแหน่งเดิม คือเสียงร้องครวญหวั่นหวาด ดั่งกวางหนุ่มผู้รู้ว่าไม่อาจรอดพ้นกรงเล็บราชสีห์

เจ้าชายโทบี้มิยอมให้น้ำพระเนตรหลั่งริน ฝังใบหน้าลงกับหมอนใบหนา วรกายแบบบางยิ่งส่งกลิ่นหอมฟุ้งเมื่อถูกกระตุ้นที่ยอดอก ชายผู้ทาบทับอยู่เบื้องบนเล่นสนุกกับอัญมณีสีน้ำตาลทรายแดงด้วยนิ้วเรียว จังหวะที่ขูดเล็บจิกลงไป เรียกเสียงร้องผวาจากเจ้าชายหนุ่มได้เพราะหูยิ่ง ร่างแบบบางที่ดันตัวหนี ชนเข้ากับแผ่นอกขององค์ราชา เท่ากับว่ายิ่งทำให้ร่างกายแทบทุกส่วนแนบชิดกันเข้าไปอีก

คิงอัลฟ่าแสยะยิ้มยินดี ในเมื่อเหยื่อแสนงามเข้ามาในอ้อมพระกรด้วยตัวเองเช่นนี้ มีหรือจะปล่อยให้ทิ้งตัวลงไปนอนโดยง่าย

พระหัตถ์หยาบรั้งคางโอเมก้าของพระองค์ให้หันเข้าหา กดจุมพิตที่ส่อนัยข่มอำนาจและประกาศสิทธิ์เข้ากับกลีบปากอิ่ม

ระหว่างที่เกลียวลิ้นรุกเร้า คลุกเคล้า เกี่ยวพันกับปลายลิ้นของผู้ถูกครอบครอง อ้อมพระกรก็รวบร่างเจ้าชายโทบี้ให้นั่งคุกเข่าแนบแผ่นหลังเปล่าเปลือยเข้าด้วยกัน คิงเจมส์จงใจดุนดันความปรารถนาที่แข็งคับกางเกงชนกับสะโพกนิ่ม ยิ่งขยับยิ่งประกาศความจำนงที่จะแทรกเข้าไปประสานกายเป็นหนึ่ง ต่อให้อยากถดหนีเพียงไร พระกรแกร่งข้างหนึ่งกลับโอบขังพระองค์ไว้ เจ้าชายโอเมก้าจึงจำทนถูกอาวุธร้ายของชายชาญเสียดสี ยอดอกบวมแดงเมื่อผู้อวดอ้างว่าเป็นเจ้าของหาได้ปราณี ขยำขยี้จนเนื้อนูนบริเวณนั้นดูเต็มไม้เต็มมืออย่างน่าประหลาด

แม้จะเป็นโอเมก้า อย่างไรเจ้าชายโทบี้ก็ถือว่าตนเองเป็นเพศชาย การถูกฟ่อนเฟ้นทำราวกับเป็นสตรีที่มีเนื้อบริเวณนั้นมากกว่าชาย ใครเล่าจักยินดี?

"อย่า--- ขะ...ข้าไม่ชอบแบบนี้"

เจ้าชายหนุ่มเอ่ยวอนขึ้นมาได้ เมื่อราชาราชสีห์ยอมปล่อยให้กลีบปากที่ถูกจู่โจมครอบครองเป็นอิสระชั่วครู่ชั่วคราว แต่แล้วเจ้าชายโทบี้ก็ให้พลันนึกเสียพระทัยขึ้นมา เมื่อถูกขอไม่ให้เล่นกับด้านบน พระหัตถ์หนาก็พุ่งเป้าไปยังสิ่งที่แข็งชันอย่างน่าละอายใต้กางเกง

"แล้วแบบนี้เล่า ชอบหรือไม่?"

สุรเสียงทุ้มกระซิบถามข้างพระกรรณ นานเข้ายังขบงับสอดลิ้นหยอกเย้ากระตุ้นผิวเนื้อบอบบางตรงใบหู เจ้าชายโทบี้ซึ่งถูกกอบกุมปรนเปรอด้านหน้าจนอารมณ์ใคร่หาสะท้านชัดในแววตาและส่วนกลางกายอันแข็งเกร็ง ไม่มีกะจิตกะใจแม้แต่จะตอบคำถาม หากแต่ราชาหนุ่มรับรู้ได้จากภาษากายที่สื่อบอก

"ข้าเอาหัวเป็นประกันได้เลย ว่าเจ้าจะชอบสิ่งนี้ยิ่งกว่า"

หลังตรัสอย่างแสนมั่นพระทัย คิงแห่งบริเทนพลันดันไหล่เปลือยที่ประดับไปด้วยรอยจูบและรอยกัด เจ้าชายผู้อ่อนกว่าทั้งชันษาและประสบการณ์ทางเพศ นอนคว่ำหน้าหอบหายใจ ปวดแปลบทรมานเมื่อความใคร่หาที่ถูกกระตุ้นมิได้รับการเสนอสนอง จนเมื่อถูกถอดกางเกงจนพ้นขา เปลือยเปล่าราวกับในยามแรกเกิด มีเพียงมงกุฏลอเรลประดับพระเกศา ถึงได้มีสติพลิกตัวเตรียมถลาลงจากแท่นพระบรรทม

คิงเจมส์ผู้ผละไปถอดอาภรณ์ของพระองค์เอง ขบเขี้ยวเกรี้ยวกราดกับความพยายามต่อต้านอันไร้หัวคิด เปลือยเปล่าสิ้นท่าเช่นนี้แล้วยังคิดจะหนีไปที่ใดอีก!?

"หากเจ้าไม่กลับมาหาข้าด้วยตัวเอง แม้แต่บิดาเจ้าและเชษฐาไม่ได้ความทั้งสาม ข้าก็จะไม่อนุญาตให้เหยียบแผ่นดินบริเทน!"

รับสั่งนั้นหยุดเรียวขาที่กระวีกระวาดรวบผ้าห่มขึ้นคลุมกาย เจ้าชายหนุ่มยึดชายผ้าผืนหนาราวกับหมายใช้มันแทนเกราะกำบัง เนตรสีฟ้าครามจ้องสบกับดวงตาสีฟ้าใสและน้ำตาลเหลือบดำของคิงอัลฟ่าผู้เปลือยเปล่าไร้อาภรณ์อันใด แต่กลับยืนตระหง่านอวดร่างกายอย่างภาคภูมิ

"ทรงหมายความว่า จะไม่มีวันให้ข้าได้พบหน้าพวกเขาอีกหรือ?"

ในเมื่อคิงเจมส์ไม่ยอมให้เสด็จกลับบ้านเกิด มิแปลกอันใดหากจักสรุปความเช่นนี้ รอยแย้มสรวลที่ใกล้เคียงกับคำว่าบ้าคลั่งนั้นเป็นหลักฐานอันชัดแจ้ง และพาลทำให้เจ้าชายโทบี้นึกแช่งชักในความดวงกุดของพระองค์

"จะเป็นเช่นนั้นหรือไม่ อยู่ที่คำตอบของเจ้าแล้ว"

ข้าทำผิดต่อเทวาองค์ใดกัน จึงได้ส่งข้ามาอยู่ในเงื้อมมือของบุรุษผู้เหี้ยมโหดไร้เมตตาเช่นนี้!?

 

"ไยท่านจึงร้ายนัก?" เจ้าชายโอเมก้าขบพระโอษฐ์ก่อนตรัสถามอย่างคับแค้นในพระทัย

"ท่านเอ่ยขอความรักจากข้า แต่สิ่งที่ท่านทำ ล้วนแต่เป็นการข่มขู่ ท่านผูกมัดคู่นอนทุกคนของท่านเช่นนี้หรือ!?"

"ไม่มีผู้ใดปฏิเสธข้า พวกเขายินดีปรนนิบัติข้าตามแต่ใจอยาก"

ต่อให้ฟังดูอวดโอ้ ทว่าทุกถ้อยวจีคือคำสัตย์ ด้วยราชาแห่งบริเทนได้ทุกสิ่งที่หมายตามาโดยง่าย

คนที่ทำให้พระองค์ถึงขั้นต้องขู่เข็ญเบ่งอำนาจเช่นนี้ ทั้งชีวิตก็มีเจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียเป็นคนแรก

"ท่านเรียกสิ่งนี้ว่าความรักหรือ?"

"นี่คือรักในแบบของข้า"

เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียถอนหายใจ "แต่รักของท่านไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ข้าปรารถนา ไยท่านไม่มองหาคู่ที่เต็มใจเล่า? ราชาผู้มีพร้อมทุกสิ่งเช่นท่าน มิมีผู้ใดไม่หมายปอง"

คิงเจมส์หัวเราะอย่างไร้ซึ่งความหฤหรรษ์ หนักไปทางสมเพชเวทนา

"ดูพูดเอาเถิด ก็เจ้ามิใช่หรือที่ไม่ปรารถนาในตัวข้า"

พูดไปพูดมาก็ชักเริ่มย้อนมาทิ่มแทงตนเอง...

"ข้ารู้ในวินาทีที่กัดเจ้า โทบี้ ว่าต้องเป็นเจ้าเท่านั้น"

ราชาแห่งบริเทนยังมีกะใจเจรจา ต่อให้ยามนี้เปลือยเปล่าไร้อาภรณ์ใด ทว่าของเหล่านั้นมิใช่สิ่งประดับบารมีราชา คิงอัลฟ่าผู้นี้จึงยังทรงงามสง่าเปี่ยมอำนาจดังเดิม

"ข้ามั่นใจว่าเราเกิดมาเพื่อกันและกัน เราเป็นคู่ลิขิต"

ถ้อยประกาศนั้นยังให้พระทัยคนฟังสั่นสะท้าน ทว่าเจ้าชายโทบี้หาใช่บุคคลช่างเพ้อฝันไม่

"ท่านผูกรั้งตัวข้าไว้ เพียงเพราะเชื่อในเรื่องงมงายเช่นนั้นหรือ คิงเจมส์?"

"ไม่ใช่เรื่องงมงายอย่างแน่นอน" คิงแห่งบริเทนแก้ต่าง

"เจ้าเป็นโอเมก้า เจ้าคงไม่มีวันเข้าใจ แต่อัลฟ่าอย่างเรารู้สึกได้ทันทีที่เรากัดคู่ของเรา เจ้าอาจยังคิดว่าข้าเพ้อฝัน แต่วันใดที่เราผูกสัมพันธ์อันมิอาจถอดถอน เจ้าจักรู้เองว่าข้าพูดไม่ผิด"

"ต่อให้เป็นคู่ลิขิตแล้วอย่างไร?" เจ้าชายหนุ่มย้อนถามอย่างจริงจัง

"ใครบ้างที่โชคดีได้ครองรักกับคู่ลิขิต? คู่ที่ชะตาลิขิตก็อาจไม่ใช่คนที่เหมาะสมกับเราก็เป็นได้ ฝ่าบาท เลือกคนที่รักท่านเถิด เขาจักมอบความสุขให้ท่านได้มากกว่าข้าอย่างแน่นอน"

"ข้าจักมีความสุขยิ่งกว่าชายใดในโลก เมื่อมีเจ้าเคียงข้าง"

นัยน์ตาสองสีจับจ้องมองมา คราวนี้แฝงความอ้อนวอนอยู่ในความใคร่หาปรารถนา สิ่งนั้นเองที่พาลให้เจ้าชายโทบี้สับสนลังเล

"การรักข้ามันยากนักหรือ? ข้ามีสิ่งใดที่ไม่คู่ควรต่อความรักของเจ้า...?"

ต่อให้พระพักตร์แสนเศร้านั้นบาดพระทัยเพียงไร เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียก็หาได้เอื้อนเอ่ยหรือยอมรับ

"เรายังรู้จักกันไม่นานพอ ข้อนี้ข้าเข้าใจดี" คิงอัลฟ่าสางพระเกศาที่ปรกพระพักตร์ขึ้นจนพ้น "แต่เจ้าจะไม่เปิดโอกาสให้ข้าเลยหรือ?"

"ทรงปิดโอกาสกลับบ้านของข้า ไยข้าต้องเปิดมันให้ท่านเล่า?"

นัยน์เนตรสีฟ้าและดำเบิกกว้าง จริงแท้จนไม่อาจเถียงสู้ ความจริงที่จู่โจมพระทัยองค์ราชา ยังให้เอ่ยในสิ่งที่ไม่คาดคิดว่าจะยอมรามือ

"แปลว่าถ้าข้ายอมให้เจ้ากลับบ้าน เจ้าจักยอมเปิดใจ...รับรักข้าใช่หรือไม่?"

เจ้าชายโทบี้ผู้ชำนาญการใช้ถ้อยคำ เอ่ยรับอย่างชาญฉลาดยิ่ง

"ข้ายินดีรับไว้พิจารณา"

"ถ้าเช่นนั้นก็ตกลง เจ้าจะได้กลับบ้าน--"

รอยแย้มสรวลของเจ้าชายโทบี้ปรากฏอยู่ได้เพียงไม่นานก็พลันเลือนหาย ด้วยประโยคต่อจากนั้น

"--หลังจากใช้ช่วงเวลาอินฮีทกับข้าที่นี่"

 


	8. Chapter 8

ผู้รับฟังถึงกับกลั้นหายใจโดยไม่รู้พระองค์ จนเมื่อเกินขีดจำกัดของร่างกาย เจ้าชายโอเมก้าจึงผ่อนลมหายใจและเปล่งสุรเสียงอันแผ่วครือ

"ถ้าเช่นนั้นจักต่างอันใดกันเล่า? ในเมื่อท่านแจ้งเจตนาร่วมคู่ผูกพันธะมิอาจถอดถอนกับข้าในช่วงเวลาอินฮีท"

คิงเจมส์เอียงพระศอเมียงมอง "แต่เจ้าก็มิได้ยินยอมพร้อมใจ"

"ข้ามิใช่โอเมก้าที่ถนัดในเรื่องเชื่อฟังคำสั่งผู้ใด"

นัยน์เนตรสองสีของราชาอัลฟ่าทอประกายพึงพระทัยยิ่ง "เรื่องนั้นข้ารู้ซึ้งถึงใจเทียว"

ไยจักไม่รู้ว่านั่นไม่ใช่คำชม ทว่าสายพระเนตรซึ่งทอดมองมาอย่างเอ็นดูใคร่หา ยังให้เจ้าชายโทบี้เบือนพระพักตร์ไปทางอื่น

"ข้าต้องการเวลาคิดให้ถ้วนถี่ นี่เป็นเรื่องสำคัญมาก"

"ใช้ให้มากเท่าที่เจ้าจักพอใจเถิด ข้าไม่เร่งร้อน" ราชาแห่งบริเทนเอ่ยอย่างไม่ยี่หระ ทว่าถ้อยคำต่อจากนั้นกลับตอกย้ำอยู่ในที

"แต่ช่วงอินฮีทของเจ้าคงไม่รอให้เจ้าตรึกตรองนานนัก...ใช่หรือไม่?"

แม้แต่ในยามนี้...ไม่สิ โดยเฉพาะในเวลาที่ต่างเปลือยเปล่าอยู่ในห้องปิดมิดชิดกันตามลำพังเช่นนี้ เจ้าชายโทบี้บอกได้เลยว่าร่างกายที่รู้จักการอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของอัลฟ่ามาแล้ว รุ่มร้อนจนชวนให้หวั่นหวาด

ใจหนึ่งอยากรีบผลักบานประตูออกไปให้ห่าง ไม่แยแสว่าสภาพที่มีเพียงผ้าห่มคลุมกายจะน่าอับอายเพียงไร อย่างไรเสีย ผู้คน ณ ที่นี่ก็รู้ว่าพระองค์ทรงอยู่ที่ปราสาทหินแห่งนี้ในฐานะคู่หมายของราชา ไม่มีคนประสาทเสียที่ไหนกล้าแตะต้อง

ทว่าอีกใจที่ตอบสนองต่อกลิ่นไม้กฤษณาหอมเย้ายวน คอยแต่จะสั่งให้เดินกลับไปยังพระแท่นบรรทม ไปสู่อ้อมอกที่เคยได้แนบเคียง เจ้าชายโทบี้จำต้องต่อสู้ต้านแรงสัญชาตญาณเบื้องต่ำอย่างยากลำบาก

ระดับสายสัมพันธ์เพียงเท่านี้ ยังทำให้แทบถลาเข้าสู่อ้อมพระกร

หากยินยอมร่วมคู่ผูกพันธนาการอันไม่อาจตัดขาด ในช่วงเวลาที่ความต้องการทางชีวภาพมีอำนาจเหนือสติยั้งคิด เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียให้นึกหวั่นพระทัยนัก ว่าเมื่อถึงยามที่ไกลห่าง พระองค์จักทานทนชีวิตเช่นนั้นได้หรือไม่?

"แต่ไม่ว่าเจ้าจักตัดสินใจเช่นไร การวิวาห์ของเราจะต้องเกิดขึ้น"

คำตัดสินพระทัยไปฝ่ายเดียวนั้นช่างยวนโมโห เจ้าชายโทบี้เบือนพักตร์งามมา พร้อมสำหรับการโต้เถียงความไร้เหตุผลชอบบังคับขององค์ราชา แต่รอยแย้มสรวลที่ดูราวกับเด็กน้อยไม่ประสาเช่นนั้น กลับปัดเอาถ้อยผรุสวาทมากมายไปจนหมดสิ้น

"ระหว่างที่เจ้าหลับไปสองวัน ข้าได้ให้คนส่งสาร์นแจ้งต่อประเทศแว่นแคว้นพันธมิตร อีกไม่กี่เพลาคงรู้กันทั่ว..."

แปลได้ว่า...หากอิตาเลียที่เป็นประเทศเล็กๆ ไร้กำลังทหารหาญ กล้าปฏิเสธงานวิวาห์อันแสนกระทันหันเช่นนี้ เท่ากับจงใจประกาศสงครามต่อประเทศมหาอำนาจเช่นบริเทน

สิ่งที่เจ้าชายโอเมก้าทำได้ในเวลานี้จึงเหลือเพียงการทรุดตัวลงนั่งกุมพระเศียร

ไม่ว่าทางใดก็มิอาจหนีรอด  
ไม่ต้องคิดเรื่องกลับบ้านเลยด้วยซ้ำ

หากท้ายที่สุดแล้ว สามารถล่มงานวิวาห์นี้ได้ เจ้าชายหนุ่มก็อาจไม่มีแม้แต่บ้านให้กลับ ด้วยพายุอารมณ์ขององค์ราชาผู้ผิดหวังในรัก เป็นได้พัดโถมเข้าใส่จนแผ่นดินเกิดอันแสนงามตา เหลือเพียงที่ราบเตียน

เลือดขัตติยะแห่งราชสกุลผู้ปกครองอิตาเลีย ไม่อาจยอมให้เกิดเรื่องเช่นนั้นได้

ราชสีห์แห่งบริเทนช่างเปรื่องปราดในการล่าเหยื่อ...ยามเมื่อรู้สึกพระองค์ ก็ร่วงหล่นลงไปในอุ้งพระหัตถ์นั้นเสียแล้ว

เจ้าชายโอเมก้าปรือตาปิด ครุ่นคิดพินิจใจ นี่คือเวลาแห่งการตัดสินพระทัยด้วยพระองค์เอง

จะยืนหยัดรักษาพระเกียรติเหนือความเป็นอยู่ของปวงประชา หรือถอยกลับมามองกองปัญหานี้ในอีกมุมหนึ่ง หาสิ่งที่อาจเผลอพลั้งมองข้ามไป เพราะตัวอยู่ใกล้เกิน

แต่ทันใดนั้น อ้อมพระกรแข็งแกร่งก็วาดกอด อุ้มเจ้าชายหนุ่มขึ้นมาพร้อมกองผ้าห่ม

เจ้าชายโทบี้เบิกพระเนตรสีฟ้าครามจับจ้องคิงเจมส์ผู้บรรจงวางพระองค์ลงกับเก้าอี้นอน กระชับผืนผ้าห่มให้คลุมกายแบบบางมิให้ต้องลมใด พระหัตถ์หนาลูบพระเกศาซึ่งยังมีมงกุฏลอเรลประดับ

"พื้นเย็นเกินไป ถ้าจะคิดก็มานั่งคิดบนนี้ ข้าไม่อยากให้เจ้าล้มป่วย"

อาการแก้มร้อนนั้นต้องมาจากผ้าห่มทำหน้าที่ของมันได้ดีเกินไปอย่างแน่นอน เจ้าชายหนุ่มบอกพระองค์เองให้เชื่อเช่นนั้น

เจ้าดอกเดซี่แสนพิสุทธิ์แห่งอิตาเลีย ตัดสินพระทัยได้แล้ว...

"ข้าจะให้คนหาอะไรอุ่นๆมาให้เจ้าดื่ม เจ้าเคยดื่มชาของบริเทนแล้วหรือไม่?"

คิงหนุ่มไม่มีโอกาสได้ทราบว่าโอเมก้าของพระองค์โปรดหรือไม่โปรดเครื่องดื่มขึ้นชื่อของแผ่นดินเกิด

เป็นผู้ใดจักสนใจเจ้าใบชาหอมๆ มากไปกว่าร่างหอมกลิ่นดอกเดซี่ซึ่งผุดลุกขึ้น แล้วปล่อยให้ผ้าห่มผืนหนาหล่นลงไปกองที่ข้อเท้า

เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียก้าวออกมาจากกองผ้าหนานุ่ม งามตาราวกับเทวาเสกสรรค์ปั้นสร้าง ยิ่งบนพระเกศาสีทองหยักศก สวมมงกุฏลอเรลอันเป็นสัญลักษณ์แห่งผู้มีชัย ชายผู้นี้ก็ราวกับเป็นรูปสลักที่ได้รับลมหายใจแห่งชีวิตจากพระเจ้า

เทพบุตรแสนงามผู้นั้น ยื่นพระหัตถ์ขาวกระจ่างมาเบื้องหน้า ราวกับเชื้อเชิญสู่การเต้นรำ

แต่แววตาสีน้ำเงินลึกล้ำคู่นั้น เต็มไปด้วยเพลิงปรารถนาลุกโชน

นั่นคือประกายตามาดมั่นของผู้ที่พร้อมทุ่มเททุกสิ่งในชีวิต เพื่อเป้าหมายในพระทัย

"ชาวิเศษจากที่ใดก็ทำให้ข้าอุ่นได้ไม่เท่าอ้อมกอดท่าน อัลฟ่าของข้า..."

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

รู้อยู่แก่พระทัยดี ว่าสิ่งที่อยู่เบื้องหน้าคือกับดัก  
คือ 'หลุมลึก' อันไม่มีสิ้นสุด

แม้รู้อยู่เต็มอกว่าการยินยอมในครั้งนี้ ไร้ซึ่งความรัก อัลฟ่าหนุ่มผู้อยู่เหนือใครในบริเทนกลับตอบรับคำเชิญชวนนั้นด้วยการรั้งตัวบุปผาแสนงามแห่งอิตาเลียสู่อ้อมพระกร มอบจูบที่เรียกเสียงครางหวานรัญจวนจากพระศอ

ผิวกายเปลือยเปล่าแนบชิด ยิ่งเสียดสียิ่งพาลให้เปลวไฟในช่องท้องลุกลามแล่นพล่าน ส่วนที่ควร 'กระตือรือร้น' เป็นได้ดังใจอยาก คิงหนุ่มคำรามวาบหวามข้างพระกรรณเจ้าชายโทบี้ เสียงนั้นกระตุ้นให้ร่างหอมดอกเดซี่ในอ้อมพระกรชุ่มฉ่ำจากภายใน

ยามเมื่อพระหัตถ์หนาตะปบลงขยำสะโพกผาย ของเหลวไร้สีที่ส่งกลิ่นหวานหอมก็ไหลอาบร่องขา เจ้าชายโทบี้แหงนหน้าสานต่อจุมพิตอีกครั้งอย่างกระตือรือร้นยิ่ง

จูบที่ได้รับยังความพรั่นพรึงในพระทัยองค์ราชา

ทว่าพระองค์ยินดีที่จะรับทุกสิ่งที่เจ้าชายหนุ่มหยิบยื่น

"อื้ออออ....ฮ่ะ...อาาาา..."

ทั้งสองจำต้องผละริมฝีปากออกจากกัน เมื่อเริ่มรู้สึกหายใจได้ยากยิ่ง เจ้าชายโอเมก้าสอดแขนโอบรอบลำพระศอ ลูบไล้ด้วยนิ้วเรียวขาว เนตรสีไพลินปรือปรอย ก่อนจะเบิ่กกว้างเมื่อมีสิ่งแปลกปลอมสะกิดที่ปากทางสีกุหลาบ

ธรรมชาติของโอเมก้านั้นถูกสร้างมาให้เป็นดั่งแหล่งน้ำชโลมไล้ให้ความอุดมสมบูรณ์ต่อโลกใบนี้ ไม่ว่าในยามใด เพียงแค่อัลฟ่าคู่ครองเรียกร้องสั่งการ โอเมก้าที่เป็นคู่ก็จะหลั่งรินเตรียมตัวเองให้พร้อมสนอง

คิงเจมส์จึงมิได้กังวลอันใด ไม่เหมือนคู่นอนที่เป็นเบต้าทั้งชายหญิง หรือโอเมก้าที่ไม่ได้ถูกกัดตีตรา

โทบี้ ฟินน์ เมดิซี เรกโบ พร้อมสำหรับการรับเอาตัวตนของพระองค์เข้าไป ในทุกเวลาและท่วงท่า

"อึ่กกกก....อ่ะ- รอก่อน!"

เจ้าชายหนุ่มร่ำร้องเสียงสั่นระริก เล็บเรียวจิกลงมาบนหัวไหล่และลำคอจนชวนให้แสบร้อน แต่คิงเจมส์มิใช่ผู้ที่อีดออดโวยวายกับบาดแผลเท่าแมวข่วน ทรงแนบจูบตรงเปลือกตาและปลายจมูกของคนในอ้อมพระกร และรั้งขาข้างหนึ่งของเจ้าชายโทบี้มาพาดรอบเอว

"ข้ารอมาสองวันเต็ม ให้ข้าได้กอดเจ้าจนพอใจเถิด"

ในตอนที่ความเป็นชายสอดลึกเข้ามาในกาย ต่อให้ไม่พร้อมเพียงไร เจ้าชายหนุ่มผู้ที่ได้ตัดสินพระทัยเลือกหนทางอันยากลำบาก ทำได้เพียงกลั้นเสียงร้องอันวาบหวามและเจ็บปวดไว้ด้วยการขบริมฝีปากอิ่มแดง

ยังเข้าไปได้ไม่ถึงครึ่งหนึ่ง เจ้าชายโทบี้ก็กลั้นความทรมานไว้ไม่อยู่

"ท่าน...อึ่กกก..กกก เจ็บ ข้าเจ็--"

คนรังแกเจ้าชายผู้น่าสงสารนึกออกในเวลานั้นว่าเจ้าชายผู้รับศึกหนักไปเมื่อสองวันก่อน อาจยังไม่ฟื้นตัวดี

ในพระทัยของคิงเจมส์เกิดความลังเล

จริงอยู่ว่าทรงใคร่หาปรารถนา  
แต่หากดันทุรังสานต่อจนจบกระบวนความ โอเมก้าของพระองค์อาจมีสภาพย่ำแย่ไปอีกหลายวัน

"ฝ่าบาท ข้า--"

"เจ้าไม่ต้องพูดอะไรแล้ว"

ราชาอัลฟ่าตัดสินพระทัยได้ในตอนที่ร่างในอ้อมพระกรสั่นกระตุก ดูทั้งปรารถนาและหวาดกลัวในเวลาเดียวกัน...ยิ่งมองยิ่งยังให้พระทัยปวดแปลบ

การถอดถอนตัวตนออกมาเป็นไปอย่างเชื่องช้า ทรมานทั้งสองฝ่าย เจ้าชายโทบี้แข้งขาสั่นจนได้แต่โอบพระกรรอบลำพระศอของคิงเจมส์ ยามเมื่อแยกจากกันได้แล้ว ร่างอันรุ่มร้อนแต่บอบช้ำจากบทรักในครั้งแรก ก็ถูกโอบอุ้มไปวางแผ่บนพระแท่นบรรทมตามเดิม

เจ้าชายหนุ่มเตรียมพระทัยรออยู่แล้วว่าต้องเจ็บอีกเป็นแน่ แต่ราชาอัลฟ่าแห่งบริเทนก็ช่างสรรหาสิ่งใหม่มาทำให้แปลกพระทัย

"ข้าสัญญาไว้ว่าจะทำสิ่งที่เจ้าต้องชอบ"

คิงแห่งบริเทนย้ำคำประกาศก่อนหน้า แทรกตัวประทับนั่งอยู่กึ่งกลางระหว่างเรียวขาขาวของเจ้าชายโอเมก้า

คนอ่อนวัยกว่าลืมไปแล้วเสียด้วยซ้ำ ไม่ได้คาดหวังหรือเชื่อในถ้อยคำขององค์ราชา

แต่แล้วก็พบว่าคิงเจมส์แห่งบริเทนมิได้พูดอวดโอ้

ต่อให้สอดใส่ไม่ได้แล้วอย่างไรเล่า?

คิงผู้เป็นหนึ่งทั้งในสนามรบและสนามรัก มีสารพัดวิธีมอบความสุขสนองต่อเจ้าชายโอเมก้า จนเสียงร้องหวานหูดั่งคีตา ก้องสะท้อนลั่นห้องพระบรรทมองค์กษัตริย์หนุ่มค่อนคืน

เจ้าชายโทบี้จำไม่ได้ว่าสิ้นสติไปเมื่อใด ในหัวขาวโพลนเมื่อปลดปล่อยจนไม่มีสิ่งใดหลั่งริน กายสั่นระริกอิ่มในเพศรสอย่างที่มิเคยมีผู้ใดมอบให้ได้

แต่ก่อนวูบหลับไป ทรงจดจำประโยคที่คิงอัลฟ่ากระซิบข้างพระกรรณได้อย่างชัดเจน

"...ทั้งที่ข้ารักเจ้าออกปานนี้ รับรักข้ามันยากนักหรือ โทบี้?"

การรับรักนั้นไม่ยากเลย  
ห้ามใจมิให้รักท่านต่างหาก ที่ยากกว่า...

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

ยามสายในวันรุ่งขึ้น ข้าวของส่วนตัวที่มีอยู่เพียงน้อยนิดของเจ้าชายโทบี้ ก็ถูกย้ายมาวางอยู่ในห้องปีกตะวันออกของปราสาท

เดิมทีห้องเดิมที่ทรงใช้อยู่ ก็เป็นเพียงที่พักชั่วคราว รอเวลาให้คิงแห่งบริเทนประกาศสถานะพระคู่หมั้น เมื่อทุกผู้ทุกคนทราบกันดีแล้ว การจะเชิญเสด็จมาประทับยังห้องซึ่งเชื่อมต่อกับห้องบรรทมของคิงเจมส์ จึงเป็นสิ่งที่กระทำได้โดยมิน่ารังเกียจ

อย่างไรเสีย ความสัมพันธ์ในเชิงพฤตินัยของทั้งสองพระองค์ก็ได้รับการพิสูจน์ถึงสองครา หนึ่งนั้นคือการร่วมรักในป่า ส่วนครั้งต่อมาคือคำยืนยันจากทหารยามซึ่งเปลี่ยนกะกันไปแล้วถึงสามครั้ง

เวรยามทั้งสามกะนั้นเอ่ยเป็นเสียงเดียวกันว่าทั้งสองพระองค์ได้ร่วมพระแท่นบรรทมอย่างแสนปรีย์เปรม...อย่างน้อยเสียงครางหวานจนชวนให้หน้าร้อนวาบก็ดูจะเป็นสิ่งยืนยัน

คนทั้งวังต่างรู้กันดีว่าราชาอัลฟ่าผู้นี้ชำนาญการรัก   
คู่นอนที่ปีนขึ้นพระแท่นบรรทมมีมากมายนับสิบ

ถึงกระนั้นก็ไม่เคยมีรายใดได้รับเกียรติให้นอนร่วมเคียงจวบจนถึงยามที่พระอาทิตย์ขึ้นจากขอบฟ้า เสร็จกิจแล้วก็ต้องรีบจรลีให้พ้นทาง สนมทั้งชายหญิงต่างรู้กันอยู่แก่ใจ ไม่มีผู้ใดอีดออดหลังสดับฟังรับสั่งอันแสนเฉยชา

ทว่า จนยามที่พระอาทิตย์ขึ้นสูงเกือบถึงกลางศีรษะ ก็ไม่มีวี่แววว่าเจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียจะได้ลงจากพระแท่นบรรทม

หลายเสียงลือกันไปใหญ่โตว่าเจ้าชายโทบี้คงเสนอสนองราชาของพวกตนได้เป็นที่พอพระทัยยิ่ง ราชวงศ์เรกโบเห็นทีจะเป็นผู้วิเศษมากเล่ห์

คนเพียงหยิบมือเท่านั้นที่ล่วงรู้ว่าสาเหตุที่ทำให้เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียมิได้ออกจากห้องบรรทมขององค์ราชา เป็นเพราะสะโพกอันร้าวระบม จนคิงเจมส์ต้องอุ้มไปส่งที่ห้องสรงน้ำด้วยพระพักตร์เปื้อนยิ้ม

"เห็นหรือไม่ว่าข้าเมตตารักใคร่เจ้าเพียงไร? เป็นคนอื่นถ้าไม่ยอมให้ข้ากระแทกเข้าไปในตัวตามใจอยาก แม้แต่จะเป็นนางกำนัลของข้ายังไม่คู่ควร"

ตัวการทำเจ้าชายโทบี้ลุกแทบไม่ขึ้น เอ่ยอ้างความดีเข้าตัวอย่างมั่นพระทัยจนผู้ที่ทิ้งตัวลงทอดกายในอ่างสรงน้ำใบเดียวกัน ส่งสายตาขุ่นเคืองมาจากอีกฝั่งหนึ่ง

ทำพูดเข้า...ถึงไม่ได้หักหาญรุกล้ำเข้ามา แต่คิงบ้าพลังพระองค์นี้ก็ใช้เรียวขาและบั้นท้ายของเจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียจนเสร็จสมตามกันมา เล่นเอาขาชาแทบไม่รู้สึกอะไรหลายชั่วยาม

"หากไม่ทรงทำรุนแรงกับข้าเมื่อคราแรก มีหรือที่ข้าต้องรักษาตัว?"

สีพระพักตร์ของคิงหนุ่มไร้ซึ่งความสำนึกผิด

"คู่ลิขิตของตัวเองมาอยู่ตรงหน้า อัลฟ่าสติดีที่ไหนจักทานทนไหว?"

เจ้าชายโอเมก้าเชิดคางไปอีกทาง มือขาวควานหาฟองน้ำที่วางอยู่ตรงเหนือขอบอ่างมาขัดตามตัว หน้าที่นี้เดิมทีควรปล่อยให้เป็นหน้าที่ของนางกำนัล แต่คิงเจมส์ทรงมีรับสั่งว่าพระองค์จักดูแลคนของพระองค์เอง

"โอเมก้าเช่นข้ามีหรือจักเข้าพระทัยท่านได้?"

คิงเจมส์หยุดมือที่ควานหานั้น ด้วยการเคลื่อนกายจากอีกฟากฝั่งมาพร้อมกับฟองน้ำชุ่มสบู่ น้ำอุ่นสีขาวผสมด้วยน้ำนมและเครื่องหอม มีกลีบกุหลาบลอยจนแทบมองไม่เห็นสิ่งใดใต้น้ำ แต่ราชาอัลฟ่าก็ยังรวบกอดเอวบางของเจ้าชายโทบี้ได้

เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียไม่ขัดขืน

คนที่เป็นต้นเหตุแห่งความไม่สบายกายของพระองค์ สมควรแล้วที่จะต้องชดใช้ด้วยแรงกาย

คิงเจมส์วางร่างเจ้าชายโทบี้ลงบนหน้าตัก ลูบฟองน้ำไปบนผิวเนียนนวล ขัดถูอย่างบรรจงราวกับกลัวทำเป็นรอย

"บ่าวไพร่มาเห็นเข้าคงได้ตกใจจนลมใส่กระมัง?"

"ที่ข้าปรนนิบัติเจ้าหรือ?"

คิงหนุ่มถามเสียงกระเซ้า ตั้งพระทัยกับการขัดถูทุกซอกทุกมุมให้เจ้าชายโอเมก้าผู้ที่เนื้อตัวเต็มไปด้วยรอยจูบและรอยฟัน ตราประทับที่บ่งบอกว่าเป็นสมบัติของพระองค์

โอษฐ์อิ่มแนบจูบเป็นเสียงฟอดใหญ่จนผู้รับการบริการระดับราชาเริ่มแก้มร้อน

"ข้าดูแลเมียข้าเองได้ ไม่ต้องให้ใครมาทำแทน"

คนที่นั่งนิ่งแต่เดิม ชักรู้สึกว่าถ้อยคำที่ฟังดูตรงๆไร้นัยแฝงนั้นฟังดูจริงใจเสียจนทำตัวไม่ถูก ยิ่งคิงเจมส์ใช้ข้ออ้าง 'ปรนนิบัติ' มาสัมผัสต้องกาย ยิ่งกระตุ้นไฟราคะในพระทัยให้โหมตัว

เจ้าชายโทบี้เรียกสติกลับสู่ร่าง ผินพักตร์ด้านข้างเหลือบเนตรสีฟ้าครามมองราชาแห่งบริเทน

"ข้าตัดสินใจว่าจะไม่กลับบ้าน"

คิงเจมส์เบิกพระเนตรสีต่างกันอย่างพรั่นพรึง แต่ในเมื่อนี่เป็นสิ่งที่ทรงปรารถนา จึงมิได้เอ่ยแย้ง ถึงไม่คัดค้าน แต่ไม่อาจห้ามความใคร่รู้

"อะไรทำให้เจ้าเปลี่ยนใจอยู่ที่นี่?"

รอยแย้มสรวลของเจ้าชายแห่งราชสกุลเรกโบนั้นแสนงามตา ทว่ามิได้มาจากพระทัยแท้จริง

รักที่ขู่เข็ญช่วงชิงเพื่อให้ได้มา จักเรียกหาความจริงใจในเวลานี้ คงเป็นการร้องขอที่มากเกินกว่าพระเจ้าจักบันดาลให้

เจ้าชายโทบี้มิได้ตรัสตอบ และคิงแห่งบริเทนก็หาได้ซักไซ้

"ในเมื่อข้าไม่กลับไปแล้ว ข้าจำเป็นต้องเขียนจดหมายแจ้งให้ครอบครัวข้าส่งของใช้จำเป็นของข้ามาที่นี่ ฝ่าบาทพอจะทรงอนุญาตได้หรือไม่?"

"หากเจ้าต้องการสิ่งใด ข้าหาให้เจ้าใหม่ได้" ราชาผู้มั่งคั่งตรัสอย่างไร้ซึ่งความตระหนี่ ทว่าโอเมก้าของพระองค์ส่ายพระพักตร์ปฏิเสธ

"สิ่งอื่นอาจใช่ แต่ของต่างหน้าท่านแม่ มีเพียงหนึ่งเดียวในโลก"

ถ้อยวจีนั้นดั่งน้ำเย็นที่สาดใส่อย่างกระทันหัน คิงเจมส์ชะงักพระหัตถ์ที่ฟ้อนเฟ้นนวดคลึงร่างหอมดอกเดซี่อันเย้ายวน อาการเกร็งตัวนั้นแผ่มาจนผู้ที่นั่งทับตักพระองค์รับรู้ได้

"มิทรงอยากรู้หรือว่าเป็นอะไร?"

"แล้วแต่ใจเจ้าเถิด..." ประเด็นเรื่องครอบครัวค่อนข้างละเอียดอ่อน ยิ่งกับราชวงศ์เรกโบที่ลือกันว่าพระราชินีสวรรคตตั้งแต่เจ้าชายโทบี้ยังทรงพระเยาว์ คิงหนุ่มมิกล้าหักหาญค้านสู้

เจ้าชายโอเมก้าแย้มสรวลกว้างขึ้น นิ้วเรียวไล้พระพักตร์หล่อเหลา ไรหนวดเส้นเล็กเป็นตอ ให้สัมผัสที่ชวนให้อยากหัวเราะขึ้นมา

"ผ้าห่มของข้าเมื่อสมัยแรกเกิด..."

แต่นี่ไม่ใช่เวลา  
นี่คือ 'จังหวะ' ของการตะครุบเหยื่อ

"ข้าอยากให้ลูกคนแรกของเราได้ใช้มันห่มกาย"

เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียมิได้ล่วงรู้เลย ว่ารอดพ้นจากการถูกจับกดในห้องสรงมาได้ เพราะราชาอัลฟ่ายังห่วงกลัวว่าอาการปวดระบมท่อนล่างของพระองค์จักยิ่งทรุดลง


	9. Chapter 9

ข้าวของที่ขอไปในจดหมายส่งด่วนถึงอิตาเลีย มาถึงภายในสามวันหลังจากนั้น พร้อมจดหมายแสดงความ 'ยินดี' จากเสด็จพ่อ

เจ้าชายโทบี้มิอาจหยั่งรู้ว่าพระบิดาทรงเชื่อในคำโกหกของพระองค์ ว่าได้ตกหลุมรักราชาแห่งบริเทนตั้งแต่แรกพบ และผูกพันเป็นคู่ลิขิตกันหรือไม่

แต่อย่างน้อยคิงแห่งอิตาเลียก็ทรงเกษมสำราญดี เพียงแค่อ่านตัวอักษรผ่านพระเนตรงาม ก็ราวกับจะเห็นพระพักตร์ปลื้มปิติขององค์ราชาโทมัสในห้วงความคิด

บิดาผู้มีบุตรเป็นโอเมก้า ใครบ้างมิเฝ้ารอให้ลูกได้มีคู่เคียง

ทั้งผู้ที่โอรสองค์โปรดมีสัญญาแต่งงานด้วย ยังเป็นถึงมหาอำนาจอย่างบริเทน ไม่ว่าลองมองในมุมใด อิตาเลียก็มีแต่ได้กับได้

เสด็จพ่อทรงทราบดีถึงอุปนิสัยยอมหักมิยอมงอของพระโอรส จึงกำชับมาในจดหมายว่าให้เชื่อฟังว่าที่สวามีให้จงดี ดูแลสุขภาพเพื่องานพิธีที่จะมาถึง ตักตวงความสุขในช่วงเวลาที่ได้เป็นที่รักของบุรุษผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงเรื่องที่บ้านเกิด

แต่จะไม่ให้พระองค์กลัดกลุ้มได้อย่างไร...?

ท่านพ่อก็เป็นเสียแบบนี้ มองแต่ด้านมุมอันสวยงาม มิแคลงใจกังขาว่าไมตรีที่หยิบยื่นมานั้นแฝงพิษร้าย

แต่เดิมยังมีพระองค์คอยตรองคอยระวังภัย

ยามนี้ถูกรั้งตัวไว้หลังปราการหินผาของบริเทน จะมีทางใดปกป้องพระบิดาจากขุนนางผู้เกียจคร้านจอมละโมภกันเล่า?

ราชวงศ์เรกโบดูจะมีแต่ผู้ปกครองที่อ่อนโยนมากจนเรียกได้ว่าอ่อนแอ...

ในฐานะทายาทลำดับที่สาม พระเชษฐาร่วมสายพระโลหิตสองพระองค์ ทิโมธีและทอร์เรส มีสิทธิ์ในบัลลังก์ก่อนเจ้าชายโทบี้ แต่ก็ไร้พระปรีชาในทางปกครองบ้านเมือง

ดีอยู่อย่างคือไม่ใช่ผู้มีนิสัยฝักใฝ่ในลาภยศ มุ่งหมายกับการรังสรรค์งานศิลป์ ทิ้งพระนามไว้ในโลกใบนี้ผ่านผลงานศิลปะในแต่ละแขนง

ส่วนทอร์แรนซ์ เชษฐาที่เกิดจากสนมต่ำศักดิ์ แม้สิทธิ์ครองบัลลังก์อยู่ต่อท้ายจากเจ้าชายโอเมก้า กลับถูกเลี้ยงดูมาให้เจียมเนื้อเจียมตัว ไม่แม้แต่จะฝันหาบัลลังก์ ทั้งที่หน่วยก้านดีพร้อมกว่าใครในสามพี่น้องเบต้า

แต่ในยามนี้เห็นทีต้องเปลี่ยนใจพระเชษฐาต่างมารดาเสียแล้ว

แม้พระองค์จำต้องสละสิทธิ์ในบัลลังก์ เพราะเสกสมรสกับราชาแห่งบริเทน ก็ยังมีสิ่งที่ทรงทำเพื่อบ้านเกิดได้

ทรงรู้ดีว่าเป็นอนุชาที่พระทัยร้ายนัก  
แต่เป็นผู้ที่หวังดีต่อประเทศบ้านเกิดยิ่งกว่าผู้ใด

ก่อนนี้ได้แต่ทรงคิด มิกล้ากระทำการใด  
ทว่ายามนี้ต่างออกไป...

ตราบใดที่ยังได้รับพระเมตตา เป็นที่รักของบุรุษผู้ครอบครองอำนาจเหนือแว่นแคว้นกว่าครึ่งทวีป สิ่งที่ปรารถนาหาได้เป็นเพียงความคิดเพ้อเจ้อ

สำคัญก็ตรงที่ทำอย่างไรให้ผูกมัดพระทัยคิงหนุ่มไว้ในพระหัตถ์ให้ได้นานที่สุด

อย่างน้อยต้องนานจนถึงวันที่โอรสเชื้อสายอิตาเลียได้รับการแต่งตั้งเป็นรัชทายาทลำดับหนึ่ง

ในเมื่อมาดหมายในทางเดินเส้นนี้ซึ่งเฝ้าหลีกหนี จนท้ายที่สุดยังคงถูกบังคับให้จำยอม พระองค์และลูกที่จะเกิดมาจักต้องเป็นที่หนึ่ง...

ไม่สิ ต้องเป็นหนึ่งเดียวในพระทัย

ไม่จำเป็นต้องเห็นใจใครที่คิดขวางทาง

"องค์ชายเพคะ จะให้หม่อมชั้นเก็บสิ่งนี้ไว้ที่ใด?"

เสียงเรียกของสาวใช้เรียกความสนพระทัยของเจ้าชายผู้จมอยู่ในห้วงความคิด

ผ้าห่มผืนนุ่มอันคุ้นตา เพียงพระเนตรงามจับอยู่ที่มัน ก็นำความทรงจำและมอบสัมผัสอบอุ่นนุ่มสบายให้แก่เจ้าของ

เจ้าชายโทบี้ยื่นพระหัตถ์มาเบื้องหน้า รับผืนผ้าสีเขียวดั่งแมกไม้ในผืนป่ามาประคอง และอดพระทัยไม่อยู่ที่จะฝังพระพักตร์ลงแนบอิง

ธรรมชาติของโอเมก้านั้น โปรดปรานสิ่งของนุ่มๆทุกรายตน ต่อให้เป็นเชื้อพระวงศ์ก็หาได้งดเว้น

"เก็บไว้ในหีบของข้า ตอนนี้ยังไม่ถึงเวลาที่จะใช้มัน"

เจ้าชายหนุ่มมีรับสั่งพร้อมรอยยิ้มพราย ผ้าห่มผืนนี้ได้ทำหน้าที่ของมันไปอย่างหนึ่งแล้ว ต้องรออีกซักพัก กว่าจะได้หยิบมันออกมาใช้

การดูแลประคบประหงมเอาใจของคิงแห่งบริเทน ทำให้ร่างกายของเจ้าชายหนุ่มฟื้นตัวขึ้นมาก มิต้องทนอุดอู้อยู่แต่ในห้องหับอีกต่อไป

ในวันที่ 6 ของการใช้ชีวิตอยู่ ณ แผ่นดินบริเทน เจ้าชายพระคู่หมั้นจากแดนศิลป์ ก็ได้เริ่มทำการเรียนรู้ เก็บข้อมูลสิ่งต่างๆที่ควรจดจำ

สิ่งที่สนพระทัยเป็นที่สุด คือว่าที่พระสวามี โปรดหรือไม่โปรดสิ่งใด

แล้วจะมีแหล่งข้อมูลอื่นใด ที่น่าเชื่อถือมากไปกว่าพระอนุชาร่วมอุทร?

✾✾✾✾✾✾

ในตอนที่หาตัวเจ้าชายโอเมก้าแห่งราชสกุลบาวเวอร์พบนั้น บรรยากาศที่รายล้อมรอบท่านผู้นั้นช่างหวานละมุนเสียจนเจ้าชายโทบี้ลังเลที่จะพาตัวเองเข้าไปขัด

ทว่าเจ้าชายซามูเอลทอดพระเนตรตรงมา และพบว่าที่พระเชษฐภคินีของพระองค์ ประทับอยู่ด้านนอกศาลาไม้ซึ่งมีเถากุหลาบหลากสีเลื้อยพัน

"เจ้าชาย เสด็จมาตั้งแต่เมื่อใดหรือ?"

ท่านลอร์ดอัลฟ่ารู้ตัวตั้งแต่ได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนที่ผสมผสานระหว่างกลิ่นเดซี่ขาวและไม้กฤษณาตั้งแต่ก่อนที่เจ้าชายโทบี้จะเผยพระองค์ต่อคู่ชีวิตของตนเสียอีก ทว่าด้วยใจกังขา จึงมิได้เอ่ยทัก

ยามนี้ที่ร่างสูงเพรียวเจ้าของผมสีทองหยักศกราวกับริ้วคลื่น เป็นฝ่ายขานรับเสียงเรียกขานจากเจ้าชายซามูเอล ลอร์ดโรแลนด์จึงผละจากร่างหอมกลิ่นกุหลาบขาวที่ตนได้ตระกองกอดแนบตัก

เขาแนบจูบหนักๆที่หลังพระหัตถ์ขาวนวลอย่างอาลัย ก่อนยืดตัวเต็มความสูง ตรงเข้าไปโค้งถวายความเคารพแด่ชายผู้เป็นที่โปรดปรานที่สุดของนายเหนือหัวในยามนี้

"มิพบหน้าเสียหลายวัน กระหม่อมหวังว่าพระองค์จักทรงแข็งแรงดี"

เจ้าชายโทบี้พยายามห้ามความขัดเขิน สวมหน้ากากราชนิกุลผู้เพียบพร้อม ต่อให้ท่านลอร์ดหนุ่มจักเป็นผู้ที่ได้คอยเฝ้าดูท่าเดินประหลาดของพระองค์ ตั้งแต่ห้องพำนักจนถึงท้องพระโรง จนต่อหน้าชายผู้นี้ แทบไม่เหลือมาดอันใดให้รักษาแล้วก็ตาม

"ข้าแข็งแรงดี ขอบใจท่านลอร์ดมาก ได้ท่านช่วยไว้ครานั้น ข้าจึงมิต้องขายหน้าธารกำนัล"

"เป็นเกียรติของกระหม่อมพ่ะย่ะค่ะ" ลอร์ดโรแลนด์ผายมือเชื้อเชิญ "เชิญองค์ชายเสด็จเถิด กระหม่อมเห็นทีต้องขอลาเท่านี้ มีเรื่องอีกมากต้องสะสาง"

เจ้าชายโทบี้เลิ่กพระขนง "คงมิใช่ว่าท่านหนีหน้าข้ากระมัง?"

ลอร์ดหนุ่มคลี่ยิ้มเผยดวงตาดั่งเสี้ยวจันทร์

"ไยกระหม่อมจักมิอยากอยู่ชมยามโฉมงามแห่งสองอาณาจักรสนทนาเล่า? แต่แม้นใจนึกอยาก เกล้ากระหม่อมจำใจจากเพื่อจัดการงานที่ฝ่าบาททรงมีรับสั่ง หาไม่แล้วคงได้เป็นเพียงลอร์ดตลอดปีตลอดชาติ"

น้ำคำแลดูไม่ติดใจอันใด ทว่ากลับแฝงนัยจริงจัง

เจ้าชายโทบี้มิเสียเวลารั้งรอ เมื่อรับการโค้งลาจากลอร์ดโรแลนด์ ก็ทรงพระดำเนินมาอยู่ข้างกายเจ้าชายโอเมก้าแห่งบริเทน ฝ่ายผู้อ่อนวัยกว่าไม่มาก ยอบกายทำความเคารพอีกฝ่ายพร้อมรอยยิ้มจริงใจ

"ยินดีที่ได้เห็นท่านที่นี่ เจ้าชาย ท่านชอบอุทยานกุหลาบของเสด็จย่าข้าหรือไม่?"

"งามสมคำเลื่องลือจริงแท้" เจ้าชายโทบี้ผงกศีรษะ มิได้เอ่ยชมตามมารยาท แต่สวนกุหลาบแห่งนี้ชวนระรื่นงามตายิ่ง เมื่อยอบกายลงนั่งเคียงกัน เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียก็พลันเรียบๆเคียงๆ

"หวังว่าข้าคงไม่ได้มาขัดเวลาส่วนตัวของพวกท่าน..."

เจ้าชายซามูเอลส่ายพระพักตร์งาม "วันนี้ท่านพี่โรแลนด์ก็มาอยู่กับข้านานเกินแล้ว ประเดี๋ยวเสด็จพี่จะทรงขุ่นเคือง"

ผู้ฟังพลันเกิดความสงสัย "ขุ่นเคืองอันใดกัน? อัลฟ่าของเจ้าชายออกจักเอาการเอางาน"

พระอนุชาแห่งองค์กษัตริย์ถอนพระทัย

"ผู้มีศักดิ์เป็นว่าที่พระเทวัน (น้องเขย) ขององค์ราชา ย่อมต้องพยายามให้มากกว่าผู้อื่นเป็นเท่าตัว"

คู่สนทนาของเจ้าชายซามูเอลนิ่งงัน ก่อนพระหัตถ์ขาวจักวางแนบบนหลังพระหัตถ์แบบบางของผู้อ่อนชันษากว่าสองปี

"ฝ่าบาทคงหมายใจให้อัลฟ่าของท่านได้พิสูจน์ตัวเอง" เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียเอ่ยด้วยสุรเสียงนุ่มนวลดั่งวารีชโลมใจ

"ข้าคิดว่าเชษฐาของท่าน คงไม่ปรารถนาให้ผู้ใดครหาได้ว่าลอร์ดโรแลนด์ได้ยศศักดิ์เพราะเดินทางลัด แต่เป็นเพราะเหมาะสมควรคู่"

ปฏิกิริยาของเจ้าชายหนุ่มคือการจ้องพระพักตร์งามล้ำราวกับมิเคยแลเห็นมาก่อน ผู้ถูกจับจ้องให้นึกกังขา แต่ไม่นานก็พลันคลายความกังวล เพราะเสียงสรวลจากเจ้าชายซามูเอล

"ข้าพอเข้าใจแล้วว่าไยเสด็จพี่จึงได้ร้อนใจ รีบประกาศงานอภิเษกกับองค์ชาย"

องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียเอียงพระศอรอคอย

"ยากที่จักมีผู้ใดเข้าใจความคิดในหัวของเสด็จพี่ ข้าเองบางครั้งยังมิอาจหยั่งถึง แต่ดูเหมือนว่าเจ้าชายจักทำได้ สมกับที่เป็นคู่ลิขิตกัน..."

 

สำหรับผู้ที่ไร้ศรัทธา คู่ลิขิตก็เป็นเพียงการเพ้อฝัน

"ขออภัยที่ข้าเอ่ยเช่นนี้ แต่เรื่องคู่ลิขิตอะไรนั่น มิใช่การคิดไปเองหรอกหรือ?"

นอกจากประหลาดพระทัยในสิ่งที่ได้ยินแล้ว ก็หาได้มีความขุ่นเคืองอันใดบนพระพักตร์องค์ชายซามูเอล ทั้งสองพระองค์เพียงแต่แลกเปลี่ยนความคิดของกันและกัน

"แล้วไยท่านจึงมิเชื่อ?"

"เพราะข้าไม่รู้สึกถึงสายใยอันใด ดังคำเอ่ยอ้างของเชษฐาท่าน" เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียเอ่ยว่าไปตามจริง "ทรงตรัสกับข้าว่าข้าจักรู้สึกถึงสายใยแห่งคู่ลิขิตยามที่เราผูกสัมพันธ์ชั่วชีวิต ในตอนที่ข้าอินฮีท"

"เป็นจริงตามนั้น" ผู้มีประสบการณ์ผ่านมาก่อนอย่างเจ้าชายซามูเอลยืนยันได้อย่างดี กิริยาประสานมือวางแนบพระอุระ ช่างน่าถนอมใคร่

"โอเมก้าอย่างเรา ไม่มีทางรู้ได้เลยจนกว่าจะผูกพันทั้งกายใจเป็นหนึ่ง และข้ากับเสด็จพี่ โชคดีที่ได้พบคู่แท้ของเรา"

เจ้าชายโทบี้ดูจะยังไม่คล้อยตาม

"ข้ากลับคิดว่าเป็นอิทธิพลของฮอร์โมนในช่วงอินฮีทที่ทำให้หลงคิดไปว่าอัลฟ่าที่ร่วมรักกันเป็นคู่แห่งโชคชะตาเสียมากกว่า สายใยอะไรนั่นก็เป็นเพียงเทพนิยายสวยหรู"

"แต่ผู้คนก็ชอบเทพนิยายมิใช่หรือ?"

ผู้มาจากแดนอิตาเลียทำได้เพียงแย้มสรวล ด้วยรู้พระองค์ดีว่าประเด็นนี้เถียงไปก็ไม่มีวันจบ

"ข้าเชื่อในการเรียนรู้ซึ่งกันและกันมากกว่า"

"นั่นก็ไม่ผิด แล้วยังเป็นสิ่งที่ผูกใจคนสองคนได้ดีกว่ามนตร์วิเศษอื่นใด"

เจ้าชายผู้ครองสมญากุหลาบแห่งบริเทน เห็นพ้องต้องกันกับว่าที่พระเชษฐภคินีผู้แย้มสรวลได้หวานยิ่ง

"ในเมื่อทรงเข้าพระทัยดี ท่านจักพอช่วยให้ข้าได้รู้จักเชษฐาท่านมากขึ้นได้หรือไม่?"

"นั่นขึ้นอยู่กับคำตอบของท่าน"

บุปผาแห่งอิตาเลียเลิ่กพระขนงข้างหนึ่ง "แล้วสิ่งนั้นคือ...?"

พระอนุชาหนึ่งเดียวของคิงเจมส์ ประสานพระหัตถ์ทั้งสองข้างช้อนใต้พระหนุ แม้นพระโอษฐ์โค้งเป็นรอยแย้มสรวล ดวงเนตรสีฟ้าใสกลับไม่ยิ้มตาม ประเมินประมาณผู้ที่จักยืนเคียงราชาแห่งบริเทนในภายภาคหน้า

"เพราะอะไรถึงอยากรู้เรื่องของเสด็จพี่?"

เจ้าชายผู้เปรื่องปราด มีคำตอบเตรียมพร้อมไว้อยู่ก่อนแล้ว

"องค์ชาย ข้ากำลังจะเข้าพิธีอภิเษกกับเชษฐาท่าน แปลกอันใดเล่า หากข้าต้องการรู้จักว่าที่สวามีของตัวเอง?"

ทว่า กุหลาบแสนหวานแห่งบริเทนแดนเถื่อน ย่อมเป็นบุปผาที่มีหนามแหลมคม ยามยื่นมือเข้าหา ต้องกระทำอย่างระวิงระวัง

"แต่ท่านต่อต้านการอภิเษกกับฝ่าบาท ข้าเห็นมากับตาตัวเอง"

เจ้าชายซามูเอลให้นึกไปถึงคืนเปิดตัวพระคู่หมั้นในองค์ราชาอัลฟ่า ท่าทีปฏิเสธนั้นชัดเจนจนไม่อาจชัดมากไปกว่านี้ได้

"แล้วเหตใด ผ่านไปเพียงสามวัน ท่านกลับเปลี่ยนความคิดเสียแล้ว?"

โอษฐ์อิ่มที่คลี่ยิ้มตลอดการสนทนาพลันเปลี่ยนเป็นเส้นตรง ในยามที่องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียทรงใช้ความคิดอย่างหนัก

ทรงรู้ว่าคำตอบแบบใดที่จะทำให้ได้ในสิ่งที่ประสงค์

แต่เจ้าชายซามูเอลแห่งราชสกุลบาวเวอร์ มิได้เป็นโอเมก้าหัวอ่อนไร้สมอง

ทรงมีปรีชาชาญในการประเมินประมาณคน ไม่ต่างจากพระเชษฐา เผลอๆจักมองได้ลึกซึ้งกว่าด้วยซ้ำ เพราะมีแต่โอเมก้าด้วยกัน จึงจะเข้าใจพวกเดียวกันเอง

บุคคลเช่นนี้ต้องพิชิตด้วยความจริงใจเท่านั้น

"...เพราะข้าได้เห็นกำแพงสูงชัน"

เชื้อพระวงศ์แห่งบริเทนนิ่งฟังโดยไม่ขัดกลาง พระเนตรงามสีฟ้าที่คล้ายคลึงกับราชาหนุ่ม จับจ้องตรงมาอย่างมาดมั่น รอคอย

"มันทำให้ข้าได้รู้ว่า ข้ามิได้เก่งกาจ และไม่อาจหนีโชคชะตาพ้น..."

 

 

ผู้เยาว์วัยกว่าตรึกตรองในพระทัย มองหาท่าทีปั้นแต่งเสแสร้ง ทว่า กิริยาหม่นหมองเบื้องพระพักตร์นั้นมิได้กลิ้งกลอก

มีเพียงผู้ที่รู้ในขอบเขตของสิ่งที่ตนเองทำได้แล้วเท่านั้น จึงจักมีแววตาเซื่องซึมแต่มิได้สิ้นหวังเช่นเจ้าชายแห่งราชสกุลเรกโบ

เป็นสายพระเนตรของผู้ที่ตัดสินพระทัย เลือกเป้าหมายได้แล้ว

หน้าที่ของเจ้าชายซามูเอลนั้นก็คือ การพิสูจน์เจตนารมณ์ของเจ้าชายโทบี้ ต้องรู้ให้ได้ว่าเป้าหมายใหม่นั้นคือสิ่งใด และจักส่งผลดีหรือร้ายต่อเจ้าชีวิตของพระองค์เช่นพระเชษฐา

"ความสุขของโอเมก้าคือได้ผูกพันกับอัลฟ่าดีๆ ได้เห็นลูกหลานเติบโตแข็งแรง แล้วไยองค์ชายถึงพยายามต้านสู้?"

"สิ่งที่ข้าชิงชังที่สุด คือแนวคิดที่ว่าสิ่งเหล่านั้นคือความสุขของโอเมก้า"

"แต่ท่านก็มิอาจปฏิเสธได้ว่ามันใช่"

"ข้ายอมรับว่าเป็นเช่นนั้น" เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียมิได้ดื้อดึงจนไม่ยอมรับว่ามีคนที่มีความสุขกับสิ่งนั้นจริง ก็เพียงแค่ว่าพระองค์หาใช่หนึ่งในนั้นไม่

"แต่ความคิดนั้นได้ทำให้อัลฟ่าและเบต้าดูแคลนโอเมก้าอย่างเราๆ ตัดโอกาสที่เราจะได้ช่วยแก้ปัญหา พัฒนาบ้านเมือง ทั้งที่ทุกเสียงล้วนมีค่า"

เมื่อเจ้าชายซามูเอลไม่ขัดขึ้น พระองค์จึงตรัสต่อด้วยความมั่นพระทัยมากขึ้น

"พระองค์ทรงรู้ดีกว่าใคร ใช่ว่าโอเมก้าจะคิดไม่เป็น ขี้คร้านเราจักคิดได้ดีกว่าอัลฟ่าที่ผยองกับการอยู่บนจุดสูงสุดของพีระมิด กับเบต้าที่แค่เจอคำขู่เข้า ก็เป็นได้ม้วนหางขดตัวงอ"

ช่างเป็นคำวิจารณ์บทบาททางเพศในสังคมปัจจุบันอันเผ็ดร้อนยิ่ง เชื่อได้เลยว่าเจ้าชายโทบี้ตรัสเช่นนี้ในสภา พวกผู้เฒ่าพ่อแก่อัลฟ่าและเบต้าทั้งหลายเป็นได้หงายหลังล้มครืน

เจ้าชายซามูเอลแน่พระทัยยิ่งว่าเชษฐาของพระองค์จักต้องยินดี นอกจากไม่ค้านแม้นเพียงครึ่งคำ ยังจักสนับสนุนเจ้าชายจากอิตาเลียอีกด้วย

"ข้าพยายามพิสูจน์ให้สังคมได้รู้ ว่าโอเมก้าอยู่ได้โดยไม่จำเป็นต้องพึ่งพาใคร"

"ข้ากลับคิดว่าเราควรพึ่งพาอาศัยกัน ช่วยเหลือกันและกัน จึงจักอยู่ร่วมกันอย่างสงบสุขได้"

ครานี้เจ้าชายโทบี้เป็นฝ่ายนิ่งฟังบ้าง

"พระผู้เป็นเจ้าสร้างเพศรองทั้งสามขึ้นมา มอบบทบาทหน้าที่ให้เราทำ ต้องอยู่ร่วมกันจึงจักค้ำจุนโลกใบนี้ไว้ได้ ฝืนความจริงข้อนี้ไป รังแต่จักทำให้เจ็บปวด"

"ที่ทรงตรัสนั้นก็ถูก" ว่าที่คู่ชีวิตของคิงแห่งบริเทน กลับมีสีพระพักตร์หม่นเศร้า ทั้งที่ควรจักเป็นผู้ที่โอเมก้าน้อยใหญ่ริษยา

"แต่ข้ามีชีวิตอยู่มาโดยพึ่งพาใครไม่ได้ เชื้อพระวงศ์ที่ยังมีชีวิตอยู่ก็ล้วนแต่เป็นเบต้า ขุนนางอัลฟ่าพยายามจักควบคุมราชสกุลเรกโบ มีกระทั่งที่หมายให้บุตรของพวกเขาบังคับให้ข้าเป็นคู่"

ความโกรธแล่นลิ้วเพียงแค่นึกถึงประสบการณ์ในอดีต หากมิใช่ว่าบ่าวไพร่ในปราสาททั้งรักและเทิดทูนเจ้าชายโอเมก้าแห่งอิตาเลีย พระองค์อาจตกเป็นของขุนนางอัลฟ่าสักคนไปตั้งแต่อินฮีทครั้งแรก

เจ้าชายโทบี้กำพระหัตถ์มั่น ข่มโทสะร้อนดั่งไฟในพระทัย

"แต่ข้าไม่มีวันยอมให้ใครแตะต้องคนที่ข้ารัก ข้ายืนหยัดสู้กับพวกเขาอย่างยากลำบาก ยิ่งมาเจอเชษฐาท่าน--"

เจ้าชายซามูเอลเข้าพระทัยโดยมิต้องลำบากท้าวความ

"สิ่งที่เสด็จพี่ทำกับท่านนั้นมิถูกต้อง แม้เป็นเช่นนั้น แต่วอนองค์ชายเข้าพระทัยด้วยเถิด เสด็จพี่ของข้ารู้จักแต่ความรักเช่นนี้"

"รักที่ช่วงชิงทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง บีบบังคับให้กลายเป็นเพียงสมบัติของตนนั่นหรือ?"

ผู้เยาว์วัยกว่าเพียงแย้มสรวลอ่อนพระทัย แม้นเจ้าชายโทบี้ยินยอมอภิเษกกับพระเชษฐา แต่เห็นออกชัดแจ้งว่าจำข่มทน ไฟแห่งความแค้นเคืองมิได้ดับมอด เพียงแค่รอวันปะทุ

ชีวิตสมรสที่เริ่มต้นด้วยความผิดใจกันนั้น ไม่ว่ากับชนชั้นใดก็ไม่ควรเกิดขึ้น...

เจ้าชายซามูเอลมั่นพระทัยแน่แล้วว่าบุปผาแห่งอิตาเลียหมายจักแก้แค้น

"ความรักของราชาแห่งบริเทนเป็นเช่นไร คงต้องให้ทรงตัดสินด้วยพระองค์เอง"

หากแต่คนแก้แค้นอาจไม่ทันได้ฉุกคิด ว่าในระหว่างที่เรียนรู้เรื่องราวของเป้าหมาย มีโอกาสมากมายที่เมื่อเข้าพระทัยอีกฝ่าย ความขุ่นหมองผิดใจอาจเปลี่ยนเป็นความหลงใหลได้ไม่ยาก

พระองค์ยังคงเชื่อมั่นในมนตราของความเป็นคู่ลิขิต

"ทรงอยากทราบเรื่องใดของเสด็จพี่? ข้าจักตอบให้ได้มากที่สุด"

เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียช่างสมกับที่มีวาทะศิลป์เป็นเอก และชำนาญในด้านการฑูต เพียงพริบตาก็ปรับสีพระพักตร์กลับมานุ่มนวลดังเดิม

"เริ่มจากกิจวัตรประจำวันของฝ่าบาทได้หรือไม่?"

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

ราชาแห่งอัลฟ่ารับรู้ตั้งแต่ยังไม่ทันเห็นตัว ว่าคู่ของพระองค์อยู่ไม่ไกล

ตำนานที่ว่าบรรพบุรุษของบริเทนเกิดจากการรวมกันของเทวีและสิงโตเจ้าป่านั้นหาใช่เรื่องอวดอ้าง เชื้อสายบาวเวอร์กำเนิดมาพร้อมประสาทรับรู้อันคมยิ่ง ทว่าก็ใช่ว่าทุกคนในราชสกุลจะมีความสามารถเหนือมนุษย์

พระเนตรทั้งสองที่ต่างสีสันเป็นหนึ่งในหลักฐานบ่งชี้ว่าคิงเจมส์ เมตคาล์ฟ แคมป์เบลล์ เพนตาก้อน บาวเวอร์ คือหนึ่งในผู้ที่พระผู้เป็นเจ้าประทานทักษะของสัตว์ป่ามาให้

แต่ทุกสิ่งล้วนมีสองด้านมุม จริงอยู่ว่าทรงมีประสาทสัมผัสฉับไวกว่าผู้ใด ในเวลาเดียวกัน ความพิเศษเหล่านั้นยังส่งให้พระอารมณ์ฉุนเฉียวง่าย ความยับยั้งชั่งพระทัยน้อยนิด และมักปล่อยให้สัญชาตญาณนำทาง

บริเทนมีกษัตริย์ที่เป็นราวกับราชสีห์แห่งพงไพร

หากแต่ก็เป็นคิงหนุ่มพระองค์นี้ที่สานต่อราชกิจของพระบิดา ออกรบขยายความยิ่งใหญ่ ปกป้องแว่นแคว้นในอาณัติของบริเทนให้พ้นภัย ไม่ว่าจักเป็นโจรเถื่อนไร้นาย หรือมหาอำนาจซึ่งจ้องกองเงินกองทองของผู้อื่นตาเป็นมัน

ชำนาญการรบ ตบรางวัลผู้มีความสามารถ เปรื่องปราด รูปงาม มิแปลกหากราชาอัลฟ่าพระองค์นี้จักเป็นศูนย์รวมความเคารพของปวงประชา

ทรงต้อนรับคนต่างถิ่นอย่างมิกริ่งเกรงว่าจักไปท้าทายกระตุกหนวดใคร แม้แต่โอรสนอกสมรสที่ถูกทอดทิ้งของพระราชาแห่งฟารานซ์ ยังรับมาเป็นสมาชิกในราชสำนัก และชายผู้นั้นยังได้ดี เป็นถึงว่าที่พระเทวันเสียด้วย

ทว่าต่อให้ดาบดีเพียงไร ก็ไม่เหมาะเอาไปปาดเนย

คิงเจมส์มิเคยพ่ายในการเจรจาประนีประนอม หาใช่เพราะวาทะศิลป์ กลับได้รับชัยชนะเพราะพระราชอำนาจในพระหัตถ์

ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกที่จนทุกวันนี้ บริเทนก็ยังไม่อาจเป็นพันธมิตรกับประเทศมหาอำนาจด้วยกันอย่างอาณาจักรฟารานซ์ได้สำเร็จ

การรับเจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียผู้เป็นที่เลื่องลือในพระปรีชาชาญด้านการฑูตมาเป็นคู่ชีวิต นับเป็นการตัดสินพระทัยอันฉลาดยิ่ง

หากแต่สิ่งนั้นมิใช่เหตุผลเดียวที่ทำให้ทรงปักพระทัยรักใคร่ในตัวเจ้าชายโทบี้

คิงเจมส์มั่นพระทัยยิ่งขึ้นเมื่อในยามนี้เจ้าโฉมงามของพระองค์ทรงพระดำเนินเข้ามาในขอบเขตที่สายพระเนตรไปถึง

ความสัมพันธ์ของคู่ลิขิตนั้นช่างน่าทึ่ง

เพียงแค่แลเห็นอีกคน ในพระอุราก็พลันอุ่นซ่านราวกับเตาผิงให้ความอบอุ่นยามราตรีทายทัก

เมื่อรู้สึกได้ถึงสายพระเนตรที่เพ่งจ้อง เจ้าชายโทบี้จึงผินพักตร์งามสมนามบุปผาแห่งอิตาเลีย แย้มสรวลแสนหวานมอบแด่องค์ราชา

ทว่าคิงเจมส์ให้พลันขุ่นเคือง ด้วยชายอาภรณ์ที่คนของพระองค์สวมใส่เป็นสีขาวเนื้อโปร่งบาง เคลื่อนกายยามใด แสงอาทิตย์สาดใส่มองเห็นไปถึงเนื้อนวลเนียน

ต่อให้เนื้อผ้าตรงบริเวณแผ่นอกและกลางลำตัวจักเป็นสีแดงเลือดหมู ทึบจนมองไม่เห็นสิ่งใด แต่ด้วยความที่โอเมก้าของพระองค์ออกจะมีทรวดทรงเต็มไม้เต็มมือ ปิดหรือไม่ปิดก็ดูเย้ายวน

ลำพังแต่งกายเช่นนี้ให้พระองค์ยล คิงหนุ่มมิคิดค้าน

แต่ที่แห่งนี้คือลานฝึกซ้อมประลองกำลังของทหาร เต็มไปด้วยเหล่าอัลฟ่า ทั้งที่สมรส ผูกพันธะแล้ว และยังไม่มีคู่

ต่อให้ไม่มีผู้ใดไม่รักชีวิต กล้าแตะต้องคนขององค์ราชา ทว่าไม่อาจห้ามสายตาลุ่มหลงค่อนไปทางคลุ้มคลั่ง ต้องมนตร์เสน่ห์ของเจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียพระองค์นี้กันถ้วนทั่ว

ฉากร่วมรักในป่าศักดิ์สิทธิ์นั่นก็เรื่องหนึ่ง

ทว่าราชาแห่งบริเทน ทรงมีจิตหวงแหนคนของพระองค์เองอย่างแรงกล้า

"พวกเจ้า หันหน้าหาพระอาทิตย์ให้หมด"

แม้นตรัสด้วยสุรเสียงระดับสนทนาปกติ แต่ด้วยนัยโกรธเกรี้ยวอันชัดแจ้ง เหล่าผู้น้อยทั้งหลายจึงรีบปฏิบัติตามรับสั่งนั้นอย่างไม่ลังเล

ภาพทหารหาญนับร้อยหันหลังไปทางทิศตะวันออกเป็นระลอกคลื่นทิวแถว ช่างชวนขบขันเสียจนเจ้าชายโทบี้ต้องพยายามกลั้นขำ

'เสด็จพี่ทรงขี้หวงเป็นที่หนึ่ง'

หนึ่งในอุปนิสัยของราชาอัลฟ่าจากคำบอกเล่าของเจ้าชายซามูเอล ได้รับการพิสูจน์ว่าถูกต้อง

"เจ้ามาทำอะไรที่นี่?"

เจ้าชายหนุ่มยอบกายก่อนตรัสตอบ "ผู้ดูแลฉลองพระองค์นำอาภรณ์พระราชทานจากฝ่าบาทมาให้ข้าลองสวม ข้าจึงมาขอความเห็นจากพระองค์"

เมื่อตรัสแล้ว เจ้าชายหนุ่มก็จับชายเสื้อสีขาวพลิ้วขึ้น ก่อนจะปล่อยให้มันหล่นลงมาตามแรงโน้มถ่วง ผิวกายเนียนนวลใต้ร่มผ้าเนื้อโปร่งบางทำเอาพระเนตรสองสีขององค์ราชาเบิกกว้าง จำข่มพระทัยกับความเร้าอารมณ์ของสิ่งที่เห็นเพียงวับแวม

"งามหรือไม่?"

เจ้าชายโทบี้เอียงพระศอ พระเกศาหยักศกสีทองคลอเคลียปรางแก้มขาวจากกิริยานีั สายพระเนตรไวว่องจับอาการยกไหล่หายพระทัยแรงของคิงเจมส์ได้ไม่ยากเย็น

ราชาอัลฟ่าใช่ว่าไม่รู้พระองค์ว่ากำลังถูกยั่วเย้า หากยอมแพ้โดยง่าย ก็เห็นทีจักเสียชื่อ 'ผู้ไร้พ่ายแห่งบริเทน'

"งามนัก แต่ข้ายอมให้เจ้าสวมชุดนี้ออกมาเดินนอกห้องไม่ได้"

พระพักตร์งามพลันแปรเปลี่ยนเมื่อเจ้าชายหนุ่มแสร้งขึ้งโกรธเป็นพิธี

"ทรงเปลือยอกท้าแดดท้าลมนอกห้องบรรทมได้ แต่ข้าทำไม่ได้หรือ?"

คิงเจมส์ผู้สวมเพียงกางเกงผ้าสีเข้มสำหรับการฝึกวิชาดาบเป็นประจำในทุกวัน แย้มสรวลซึ่งชวนให้สั่นสะท้าน ด้วยมันเต็มไปด้วยนัยหวงแหน

"ถ้าไม่อยากเห็นแสงเดือนแสงตะวันอีก เจ้าก็ลองดู"

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

สนมชายหญิงในรัชสมัยของคิงเจมส์ นับรวมเฉพาะในตอนที่ขึ้นครองราชย์ มีอยู่ด้วยกันทั้งหมด 23 คน บ้างก็ได้ถวายงานเพราะเป็นทายาทในสายตระกูลขุนนาง บ้างก็มาจากการที่องค์ราชาทรงมีจิตปฏิพัทธ์

ส่วนใหญ่พวกเขาและเธอเป็นเบต้า

โอเมก้าหนึ่งเดียวในจำนวนนั้นอย่างท่านหญิงเมแกน บริแอนน์ พระญาติสายนอกของราชวงศ์บาวเวอร์ ก็ได้สมรสกับลอร์ดอัลฟ่าไปตั้งแต่ตอนพิธีล่ากวางทองไปแล้ว

แต่ถึงจักเคยมีคู่นอนเป็นโอเมก้า ราชาแห่งบริเทนก็มิเคยกัดใคร

หนึ่งเดียวที่ได้รับ 'เกียรติอันสูงส่ง' เป็นผู้ครองรอยตีตราในฐานะคู่ครองของคิงเจมส์ เมตคาล์ฟ แพนตาก้อน แคมป์เบลล์ บาวเวอร์ ณ เวลานี้ มีเพียงเจ้าชายโอเมก้าแห่งอิตาเลีย

พระองค์ปักพระทัยมั่นว่าจะให้สถิตินั้นเป็นอยู่เช่นนี้ร่ำไป ไม่ยินยอมให้ผู้ใดได้ร่วมแบ่งปันว่าที่พระสวามี

ต่อให้ไม่ได้มีใจใคร่หา ผูกจิตริษยา เจ้าชายโอเมก้ามิอาจยอมเสียพระเกียรติในเรื่องนี้

มุมมองของอัลฟ่า โดยเฉพาะผู้มีเชื้อสายเจ้าคนนายคน มองว่าการมีคู่หลายคน เป็นหนทางแห่งการดำรงพันธุ์ ไม่ว่าจักเป็นแคว้นใด ความคิดนี้ก็เป็นหนึ่ง ราชาแทบทุกพระองค์จึงมีเหล่าสนมนางในไว้ปรนเปรอและให้กำเนิดโอรส-ธิดา

แต่ผู้ที่ถูกเก็บสะสมเป็นสมบัติของอัลฟ่าเหล่านั้นเล่า? มิแคล้วคงได้ตรอมตรมทนข่มใจ จำยอมในความมากรักหลายใจของคนที่เลือกไว้เป็นคู่เคียง

แม้นมีคำบอกเล่าจากเจ้าชายซามูเอลยืนยันว่าพระเชษฐายังมิได้มีลูกนอกสมรสกับผู้ใด ใช่ว่าคนฟังจักวางพระทัยผ่อนปรน

ก่อนที่จะมีเบต้ารายใดอุ้มทารกน้อยมาอ้างสิทธิ์ในฐานะผู้เคยร่วมแท่นพระบรรทมกับองค์ราชา ต้องตัดโอกาสความเป็นไปได้เหล่านั้นให้หมดสูญ

ดังนั้น ในคืนที่ 10 ของการอาศัยอยู่ที่บริเทน วันที่ห้องบรรทมขององค์ราชาเปิดประตูต้อนรับสนมหญิงหน้าตาผุดผาดงดงามพร้อมกันถึงสามคน เจ้าชายหนุ่มจึงตัดสินพระทัยทำสิ่งที่แม้นน่าละอายอยู่เสียหน่อย แต่ตรองดีแล้วว่าจำเป็น

ห้องส่วนพระองค์ที่คิงหนุ่มพระราชทานให้ มีประตูที่เชื่อมกับห้องบรรทมองค์ราชา

ในระหว่างที่พวกเขาเหล่านั้นบรรเลงรักกันอย่างเผ็ดร้อน ดังรอดมายังห้องของเจ้าชาย ผู้ที่แสนคับแค้นพระทัยในความมักมากคาวโลกีย์ของว่าที่พระสวามี จึงเปิดประตูทางเชื่อม ก้าวเข้าไปในสถานที่ซึ่งเคยได้เยือนมาแล้วครั้งหนึ่งด้วยรอยแย้มสรวล ต่อให้ในพระทัยมีกองไฟสุมสูง

หญิงสาวผมแดงผู้หนึ่งเป็นคนแรกที่เห็นผู้มาเยือนซึ่งปรากฏองค์อย่างเงียบงัน ยืนกอดอกมองตรงมาจากปลายเตียง

คิงเจมส์เหลือบพระเนตรสองสีมองตรงมา มิได้ประดักประเดิดกับสภาพเปลือยล้อนจ้อนของพระองค์แม้เพียงน้อย

พระหัตถ์ข้างหนึ่งลูบท้ายทอยสนมสาวผมทองที่ใช้ปากทำรักให้ราชาหนุ่มอย่างไร้ยางอายเป็นที่สุดในสายพระเนตรเจ้าชายโทบี้ ส่วนพระกรอีกข้างหนึ่งขยำขยี้บั้นท้ายหญิงสาวผมแดงอีกคนที่ครางอือ เบียดหน้าอกอะร้าอร่ามให้คิงแห่งบริเทนได้เชยชมตามพระทัยอยาก

สนมสาวผมแดงหวีดร้องควานหาอาภรณ์มาปิดกาย ทว่าเจ้าชายโทบี้ประคองมือขาวเนียนของเธอ และเชยคางเล็กเนียนนวลขึ้นจ้องสบสายพระเนตร

"มิต้องปิดหรอก ของสวยๆงามๆเยี่ยงนี้ ให้ข้าได้ชมเต็มตาเถิด"

เบต้าสาวสั่นสะท้านหน้าร้อนวาบ ต่อให้รู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าท่านผู้นี้เป็นโอเมก้า มิอาจสนองความทะยานอยากทางเพศรสได้หนำใจเท่าคิงอัลฟ่า แต่รูปโฉมงามสมพระนามบุปผานั้นช่างเย้ายวน

พระเนตรสีฟ้าครามเหลือบมองว่าที่พระสวามีซึ่งจับจ้องโอเมก้าของพระองค์อย่างคลางแคลงในจุดประสงค์นับแต่ต้น ในพระทัยมีความรู้สึกสองอย่างผสมปะปน

"นั่นเจ้าจักทำอะไร?" ต่อให้ยินดีที่แผนการเรียกสนมเข้าถวายงาน เพื่อกระตุ้นให้เจ้าชายโทบี้หวงหึง เป็นไปตามที่มาดหมายไว้ ราชาแห่งบริเทนกลับหวั่นระแวง ด้วยปฏิกิริยาของเจ้าชายโทบี้นั้นเกินความคาดหมาย

เจ้าชายโอเมก้าไล้พระหัตถ์ขาวบนเนินไหล่ขาวเนียนของหญิงผมแดงที่อยู่ใกล้พระองค์มากที่สุด ก่อนจักแนบจุมพิตลงไปบนบริเวณนั้น

"ฝ่าบาททรงมีนางในมากมายถึงเพียงนี้ แบ่งให้ข้าเชยชมเสียคน คงมิเป็นไรกระมัง?"

คำตอบของราชาอัลฟ่าคือเสียงคำราม และรับสั่งไล่ตะเพิด

สนมสาวทั้งสามเพิ่งได้รู้ว่ารับสั่งนั้นหมายถึงพวกนาง ก็ในยามที่คิงเจมส์กระชากร่างเจ้าชายโทบี้ กดแนบลงกับแท่นพระบรรทมนั่นเอง

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

แผ่นหลังเนื้อนวลคือสิ่งที่ปรากฏต่อคลองจักษุขององค์ราชานับตั้งแต่จบบทรักครั้งแรกของค่ำคืนนี้ อาภรณ์เนื้อแบบบางที่โอเมก้าของพระองค์สวมมาขาดวิ่นเสียจนคิงเจมส์ประจักษ์ถึงความหึงหวงที่ระเบิดตัวไปก่อนหน้า เพียงเพราะเจ้าแก้วตาดวงใจเอ่ยอย่างไม่ลังเลว่าจักยอมให้ผู้อื่นได้สัมผัสบ้าง

ดาบที่จงใจทิ่มแทงเพื่อพิสูจน์ความสำคัญของพระองค์ต่อเจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลีย กลับคืนสนองย้อนมาตอกย้ำว่าพระทัยรักที่ทรงมีต่อโอเมก้าราชสกลเรกโบนั้น ทรงอิทธิพลต่ออารมณ์และห้วงพระดำริของพระองค์เองมากเพียงไร

จักเป็นบุรุษหรือสตรี ไม่ว่าเพศรองจะเป็นอะไร คิงเจมส์มิทรงโปรดแบ่งปันคู่ของพระองค์กับผู้ใด

เมื่อลองย้อนคิดกลับกัน เจ้าชายหนุ่มผู้แสนดื้อดึงและยึดถือในศักดิ์ศรี คงมีความคิดไม่ต่างกันมากนัก

"ยังโกรธข้าอยู่อีกหรือ?" ราชาอัลฟ่าเคลื่อนวรกายรวบกอดรอบบั้นเอวแบบบาง โอษฐ์อิ่มแนบชิดติดไหล่ขาวและกดน้ำหนักลงไปจนขึ้นรอย แม้นเจ้าชายโทบี้ไม่ได้ป้องปัด กิริยาเบือนพักตร์งามหนีนั้นกลับแสดงการต่อต้านอย่างแจ่มชัด

"เจ้าผิดเองที่ทำให้ข้าโกรธ...." รอยจูบหนักๆตามมากระตุ้นเร้าจนคนในอ้อมพระกรเริ่มอยู่นิ่งไม่ไหว คิงเจมส์แนบส่วนกลางกายที่ใคร่หาปรารถนาอยากกลับเข้าไปอยู่ในตัวคู่แท้ของพระองค์อีกนับครั้งไม่ถ้วน ร่องสะโพกหนั่นเนื้อโอบล้อมเสียดสีจนร้อนวาบ เจ้าชายโทบี้เม้มพระโอษฐ์กลั้นเสียงคราง ยกพระพาหุเข้าขวางสร้างระยะห่าง แต่เรี่ยวแรงของพระองค์มิอาจสู้ว่าที่พระสวามีซึ่งกลายเป็นปีศาจนักจูบ ตีตราคู่ลิขิตอย่างเอาแต่พระทัย เนื้อตัวของเจ้าชายโทบี้คงจักมีรอยจูบจากองค์ราชาปรากฏเด่นหราจนมิกล้าให้นางกำนัลรายใดช่วยพระองค์สรงน้ำเป็นแน่แท้

"ข้าทำสิ่งใดกัน?" เจ้าชายหนุ่มหอบหายใจน้อยๆ แหงนพระศอยามองค์ราชาแนบจูบลงมา แม้นร่างกายโอนอ่อน วาจายังมิยอมแพ้พ่าย "ทรงเรียกคนอื่นร่วมพระแท่นบรรทมได้ ไยข้าทำมิได้?"

"เพราะเจ้าเป็นของข้า" คิงเจมส์ตรัสในสิ่งที่พระองค์พร่ำคำรามแทบตลอดบทรักซึ่งเพิ่งผ่านพ้นไปก่อนหน้า ตอกย้ำในทุกจังหวะที่ทิ่มแทงรุกล้ำเข้าในตัวองค์ชายผู้ขับกลิ่นเดซี่ขาวฟุ้งกำจาย และหากว่าเจ้าชายโทบี้ยังไม่ตระหนักถึง พระองค์ก็ยิ่งกว่ายินดีพิสูจน์ว่าน้ำเสียงนุ่มละมุนดั่งสายธาร ดวงเนตรฟ้าคราม โอษฐ์อิ่มเย้ายวนดั่งดอกกุหลาบ ทุกตารางบนร่างกายอันงดงามนี้เป็นสิทธิ์ขาดของผู้ใด

"แล้วพระองค์มิใช่ของข้าหรอกหรือ?" ถึงคราเจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียถามย้อนบ้าง โฉมงามผู้ปราดเปรื่องยอมพลิกกายกลับมาเผชิญกับว่าที่พระสวามี พระหัตถขาววางบนพระอุระหนั่นแน่นซึ่งเห็นรอยแผลจากการสู้สงครามประปราย หากก่อนหน้านี้เจ้าชายหนุ่มมิสังเกตเห็น หลังจากได้ฟังคำบอกเล่าจากเจ้าชายซามูเอลว่าราชาอัลฟ่าผู้นี้โปรดที่จะออกทัพแนวหน้า ร่วมสู้สงครามกับข้าราชบริพารด้วยพระองค์เอง เวลานี้เจ้าชายหนุ่มก็ได้ประจักษ์เห็นจริงแล้ว

ทรงเป็นผู้นำอันยิ่งใหญ่ ครองใจของผู้ใต้บังคับบัญชาด้วยพระราชอำนาจและพระทัยที่พร้อมร่วมเป็นร่วมตาย

เป็นคุณสมบัติอันควรแก่การยกย่อง แต่ในอีกด้านหนึ่งก็น่าเป็นห่วง...  
หากวันใดออกรบแล้วไม่กลับมาเล่า?

ความกลัวดั่งน้ำเย็นในคืนหนาว สาดลงมาในพระทัยเจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลีย ก่อนไฟแค้นในพระทัยจักช่วยนำความอุ่นซ่านกลับมา

เป็นเช่นนั้นสิดี อาณาจักรแห่งนี้จักได้เป็นของทายาทผู้มีเชื้อสายราชวงศ์เรกโบ

ความตั้งมั่นในพระทัยนั้นถูกทำให้สั่นไหว ยามเมื่อเงยพักตร์สบพระเนตรแปลกประหลาดที่นานวันเข้า เจ้าชายโอเมก้าก็เริ่มที่จะคุ้นชิน หากแต่สิ่งที่ทำอย่างไรก็ไม่อาจตั้งรับโดยไม่หวั่นหวาด คือความหลงใหลอันเปิดเผย ดวงเนตรซึ่งบอกว่าพระองค์เองคือสิ่งที่ล้ำค่าที่สุดในโลกใบนี้...

อำนาจแห่งคู่ลิขิต เปลี่ยนชายผู้ร้ายกาจราวกับสัตว์ป่าได้ถึงเพียงนี้เชียวหรือ?

"ข้าเป็นของเจ้าแน่แท้" ราชาอัลฟ่ารั้งหลังพระหัตถ์ขาวไปแนบจูบย้ำชัด

"เช่นนั้นแล้ว พระองค์ทรงคิดถึงใจข้าบ้างหรือไม่?"

พระเนตรสองสีขององค์ราชาฉายแววพึงพระทัย ราชาหนุ่มวางพระพาหุขึ้นตั้ง ท้าวพระเศียรเมียงมอง พระหัตถ์ยังลูบไล้บนโค้งสะโพกของโอเมก้าเชื้อสายอิตาเลีย

"แล้วใจเจ้าเป็นเช่นไรหรือ โทบี้?"

เจ้าชายหนุ่มทราบดีว่าราชาผู้ปราดเปรื่องพระองค์นี้คาดเดาได้ว่าคำตอบคือสิ่งใด ทว่าที่ยังดันทุรังถามความ เพียงหมายจักได้ยินจากโอษฐ์อิ่มของโอเมก้าคู่ครองให้ชื่นพระทัย

ทุกอย่างเพียงเพื่อเสนอสนองความภาคภูมิส่วนพระองค์ เป็นธรรมชาติของพวกอัลฟ่าคลั่งอำนาจ  
ในเมื่อเข้าใจในสิ่งที่คนพวกนั้นเป็น ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องยากที่จะใช้มันช่วยจับจูง ปรับให้เอื้อประโยชน์ต่อฟากฝั่งของตัวเอง

"ข้าเองก็ไม่ชอบใจ ไม่อยากแบ่งปันท่านกับผู้ใดเช่นกัน"

วรกายเพรียวบางเคลื่อนเข้าแนบชิด พระกรขาวโอบรอบลำพระศอองค์ราชา เรียวขาเปลือยเปล่าสอดเข้าคั่นกลาง ใช้หัวเข่ากระตุ้นส่วนตื่นตัวเร้าอารมณ์ของว่าที่พระสวามี

เสียงคำรามรับในลำคอนั้นบ่งบอกว่าทรงพึงพระทัยยิ่ง

"ฝ่าบาท...หากข้าจักมีเพียงท่าน แล้วท่านจักทำสิ่งเดียวกันให้ข้ามิได้หรือ?"

แว่วเสียงหวานเอ่ยวอนข้างพระกรรณเช่นนี้ มีหรือราชาอัลฟ่าจักไม่อยากตามพระทัยคู่ของพระองค์ หากแต่ยังมีสิ่งหนึ่งที่ราชาหนุ่มปรารถนาตักตวงจากสถานการณ์นี้

"ข้าจำเป็นต้องรับสนมเพื่อสืบวงศ์ตระกูล..."

เจ้าชายโอเมก้าเป็นฝ่ายพลิกกายขึ้นทาบทับ ดวงเนตรสีฟ้าครามตรึงพระทัยราชาอัลฟ่าได้มากกว่าไอสังหารในสนามรบเสียอีก

"ข้ามอบให้ท่านได้" โฉมงามผู้อยู่เหนือราชาหนุ่มในเวลานี้ให้คำมั่น บั้นท้ายกลมวางกดลงบนความเป็นชายอันโอฬารเครียดเกร็ง "ทรงอยากได้สักกี่คน ข้าก็จักมอบให้"

คิงเจมส์สูดหายใจเข้าอย่างยากลำบากกับเนื้อเนียนที่ปรนเปรอ กดวนแนบใกล้ เคลื่อนไหวจนพระองค์แทบข่มกลั้นเสียงครางไว้ไม่อยู่ พระหัตถ์แกร่งคว้าจับเอวคนบนร่าง ตรึงให้อยู่นิ่งเพื่อพูดกันให้รู้เรื่องเสียก่อน

"เจ้ากำลังขอให้ข้าแลกตัวเจ้าเพียงหนึ่ง กับสนมทั้ง 23 คนของข้าหรือ?"

"ข้ายังหมายรวมถึงคนที่พระองค์จักพาเข้ามาในอนาคตอีกด้วย"

คิงเจมส์แย้มพระสรวลกว้าง เอ่ยเช่นนี้เท่ากับมิยอมให้เก็บไว้ และไม่อนุญาตให้หาใหม่ โอเมก้าของพระองค์มีอารมณ์หวงหึงรุนแรงไม่ใช่น้อยเลย

"แล้วหากข้าไม่ตกลง?"

รอยแย้มสรวลจากเจ้าชายผู้ครองสมญาบุปผาแห่งอิตาเลียนั้นงามตา แต่วาจาช่างน่าจับตี

"พระองค์ก็มิมีสิทธิ์ลงโทษข้า หากข้าจักพาใครมาอุ่นเตียงบ้าง"

เสียงสบถที่ลั่นออกมาจากพระโอษฐ์ขององค์ราชา แทนสัญญาณแห่งชัยชนะของเจ้าชายโทบี้

คิงเจมส์ประกาศสิทธิ์ในตัวคู่ของพระองค์จนรุ่งสางก็มิยอมละอ้อมพระกร ธารขาวอุ่นซ่านหลั่งรินสู่ภายในกายเจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียผู้แทบจะทำผ้าปูที่นอนขาดคาพระหัตถ์ ยกสะโพกรับการโถมใส่อย่างบ้าระห่ำสลับอ่อนโยนจากว่าที่พระสวามี ด้วยความอิ่มเอมในความสำเร็จครั้งนี้

บ่ายวันต่อมา องค์ราชาทรงมีรับสั่งให้หญิงชายในฮาเร็มของพระองค์เก็บข้าวของย้ายออกไปจากวัง พระราชทานสินน้ำใจปลอบขวัญโดยมิอนุญาตให้ผู้ใดเข้าเฝ้าเว้าวอน

...หรือหากจักเอ่ยว่าผู้ครองตำแหน่งว่าที่คู่อภิเษก 'ไม่อนุญาต' ให้สนมรายใดได้เยื้องย่างเข้าห้องพระบรรทมขององค์ราชา อาจตรงตามความจริงมากกว่า

.

.

.

Tbc.

 


	11. Chapter 11

✾✾✾✾✾✾

แรกเมื่อองค์ราชาประกาศต้อนรับเจ้าชายโอเมก้าแห่งอิตาเลียสู่ราชสำนักบริเทน ผู้คนต่างกังขา ลงพนันขันต่อว่าความโปรดปรานนี้จักมีอายุนานเท่าใด

ทว่าไม่ถึงสองสัปดาห์ดี องค์เหนือหัวอัลฟ่ากลับมีรับสั่งยุบฮาเร็มส่วนพระองค์ รัวเร็วดุดันดั่งสายฟ้าฟาดผ่าน มิใคร่ใส่พระทัยแม้แต่ยศศักดิ์วงศ์ตระกูลที่หนุนหลังสนมชายหญิงเหล่านั้น

สำหรับองค์ราชาผู้เป็นหนึ่งในแผ่นดินนี้ หมายจักทำสิ่งใดยอมเป็นดังพระทัยอยาก อำนาจคานงัดจากขุนนางซึ่งแทบจะล้มกระดานราชวงศ์อื่น หาได้มีผลอันใดกับราชสีห์ผู้สืบสายตระกูลบาวเวอร์

หากเหตุการณ์เช่นนี้เกิดขึ้นที่อิตาเลีย ป่านนี้เสด็จพ่อของเจ้าชายโทบี้เป็นต้องปวดเศียรเวียนเกล้ากับฎีกาคัดค้านเป็นแน่

แต่หากราชาแห่งอิตาเลียเด็ดขาดได้สักครึ่งของว่าที่พระสวามี มีหรือที่องค์ชายเดซี่ขาวผู้นี้จักต้องจำทนรับตำแหน่งอันสูงส่ง ทั้งที่พระทัยขุ่นแค้นทุกวันคืน

เอาเถิด อย่างไรเสีย ชีวิตความเป็นอยู่ของพระองค์ในต่างแดน บ้านป่าแดนเถื่อนซึ่งใช้กำลังมาก่อนปัญญา ก็หาได้ขาดแร้น

อันที่จริงนับได้ว่าพร้อมสรรพยิ่งกว่าอิตาเลียเสียด้วยซ้ำ

ตั้งแต่เหตุการณ์ล้างบางฮาเร็มผ่านพ้นไปได้สามราตรี เหล่าขุนนางบ่าวไพร่ต่างรู้กันถ้วนทั่ว ว่าเจ้าชายพระคู่หมั้นทรงเป็นที่โปรดปรานของเจ้าเหนือหัวในระดับใด

ใช่ว่าไม่เคยมีผู้ครองบริเทนพระองค์ใดทรงมีรับสั่งเช่นนี้ สายสัมพันธ์ระหว่างอัลฟ่าและโอเมก้าที่เป็นคู่ลิขิตนั้นผูกผันลึกซึ้ง ดลให้หมายปองแต่เพียงกันและกัน ครองรักกันไปจนกลับคืนสู่ธุลีดิน

ทว่าคิงเจมส์กับเจ้าชายพระคู่หมั้น ยังมิเคยผ่านช่วงอินฮีทร่วมกัน สายสัมพันธ์ที่ลึกในระดับนั้น ย่อมยังไม่เกิด

ช่างชวนให้ครุ่นคิดและคาดเดากันไป ว่าหากวันนั้นมาถึง เจ้าชายโอเมก้าแห่งราชสกุลเรกโบจักทรงอิทธิพลมากขึ้นไปอีกกี่ร้อยเท่าพันทวี

ว่าที่คู่อภิเษกในองค์ราชาแห่งบริเทน ครองรูปโฉมบอบบางดั่งบุปผา หากแต่เนื้อแท้แล้วเป็นนักสู้ผู้แสนอาจอง ไม่ใช่ผู้ที่จักดูแคลนเล่นแง่ได้เลย

คนฉลาดคือคนที่อ่านทิศทางสายลมแห่งอำนาจได้เร็วกว่าใคร

ไม่นานก็เริ่มมีบรรณาการจากขุนนางน้อยใหญ่ ประเทศพันธมิตร และแว่นแคว้นบริวารของบริเทน ถวายแด่เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลีย

เพชรนิลจินดานั้นช่างเถิด ต่อให้ขนมามากเพียงไร เจ้าชายโทบี้ก็มิทรงโปรด แต่ก็ถือเสียว่าหากวันใดมีพระธิดา พระองค์สามารถส่งต่อให้นางได้

เมื่อมีพระดำริเช่นนั้น จึงทรงเก็บบางส่วนไว้ และให้บ่าวที่พอไว้เนื้อเชื่อพระทัย นำไปเปลี่ยนเป็นอาหาร ส่งไปให้เด็กกำพร้า แม่หม้ายสามีตาย และผู้พิการจากสงคราม...ซึ่งมีจำนวนไม่ใช่น้อยในบริเทน

นครหลวงลอนดอนแห่งบริเทน อาจแลดูพร้อมพรั่งทุกสิ่งสรร แต่เจ้าชายโอเมก้าถูกเลี้ยงดูมาให้มองหาจุดด่างพร้อย สนพระทัยผู้ขาดแคลนมากกว่าเศรษฐีมั่งมี ด้วยราชวงศ์มีหน้าที่และความรับผิดชอบ คือความสุขของปวงประชา

ใช่ว่าข้าราชสำนักบริเทนละเลยกลุ่มบุคคลเหล่านี้ แต่เหรียญทองในท้องพระคลัง เอนไปทางเติมคลังแสงอาวุธ และตบรางวัลแด่แม่ทัพนายกองเสียมากกว่า

ในเมื่อเป็นของที่มีผู้มั่งมีนำถวาย แล้วไยพระองค์จักใช้ตามพระทัย คืนให้กับผู้ขาดไร้มิได้เล่า?

"เจ้ารู้หรือไม่ว่าช่วงนี้มีข่าวลืออันใดมาเข้าหูข้า?"

องค์ราชาอัลฟ่าตรัสถามระหว่างทรงประทับเอนกายบนเก้าอี้ไม้สาน ข้างกายพระองค์คือพระคู่หมายซึ่งปรือพระเนตรสีไพลินสู้แสงรำไรในอุทยานหลวง

เจ้าชายโทบี้ผินพักตร์งามจากนิยายประโลมโลกซึ่งสอดไส้ด้วยตำรายุทธศาสตร์การรบจากฝั่งประเทศตะวันออก แม้นไม่ชอบพระทัยที่ถูกใครกวนระหว่างทำสมาธิจดจ่อกับตำรา ภายนอกกลับแย้มสรวลสคราญตา

"ข่าวลืออันใดหรือฝ่าบาท?"

คำเรียกที่ใช้มาจนถึงทุกวันนี้ กลับทำให้ผู้ฟังมิพอพระทัย

ราชาหนุ่มเหยียดวรกายขึ้นประทับนั่ง กดพระนาสิกลงกับนวลแก้มขาวผุดผาด พึงพระทัยเมื่อแลเห็นเฉดสีกุหลาบเบ่งบาน

"อยู่กันสองคน ไยเรียกเสียเหินห่าง?"

พระหัตถ์ขาวประคองพระพักตร์งามเข้าหา แนบพระนลาฏเข้าด้วยกัน ริมพระโอษฐ์ห่างเพียงลมหายใจกั้น

"ข้าชอบให้เจ้าเอ่ยนามข้า"

ปรางแก้มเนียนยิ่งปลั่งสีเข้ม สายพระเนตรร้อนเร่ายังให้เสียงสั่นน้อยๆ

"เห็นทีจักมิควร...ผู้คนจักเอาไปพูดกันลับหลังได้"

"สนใจอันใดเล่า?" ราชาอัลฟ่าท้วงอย่างดื้อดึง "เรียกข้าเหมือนเมื่อตอนอยู่กับข้าบนเตียงสิ โทบี้"

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

พระหัตถ์ขาวผลักไหล่ว่าที่พระสวามีออกห่าง เพราะชักใกล้จนพาลจักคุยกันไม่รู้ความ

ร่างกายที่ได้รู้จักรสรักอย่างผู้ใหญ่ทุกค่ำคืน นับวันยิ่งรังแต่จะเอนอ่อน เพียงเพราะสัมผัสจากราชาอัลฟ่า

"ไหนพระองค์ว่าทรงมีเรื่องรับสั่ง ทรงได้ยินข่าวลืออันใดหรือ?"

ราชาหนุ่มยอมให้โอเมก้าของพระองค์รอดไปได้ก่อนชั่วคราว ด้วยสิ่งที่หมายเอ่ยน่าสนพระทัยกว่า

"ลือกันว่าระยะนี้มีผู้ประสงค์ดี นำอาหารไปให้ชุมชนผู้ยากไร้ตรงชานเมือง เจ้าว่าน่าสนใจหรือไม่?"

เจ้าชายหนุ่มมิมีแม้อาการประหม่า "น่าสนใจเช่นไร?"

"ตรงที่ร้อยวันพันปี พวกเค้าเหล่านั้นมิเคยได้รับเสบียงพิเศษจากผู้สนับสนุน" คิงเจมส์ตรัสโดยมิอาจซุกซ่อนนัยสุขสันต์

"แต่ใครบางคนมาได้ไม่ทันครบครึ่งเดือนดี เสบียงปริศนาเหล่านั้นก็ถูกส่งไปให้ผู้ยากไร้"

"คงเป็นความบังเอิญกระมัง"

เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียหาได้นำพา หลงไปตามนัยล่อลวงให้สารภาพความ ด้วยกับดักนั้นวางแผ่ทนโท่ เดินลงไปก็โง่เต็มทน

คิงเจมส์แสร้งถอนพระทัยเสียใหญ่โต แม้นยอมผละห่าง พระหัตถ์ขาวยังคงวางแนบหัวไหล่พระคู่หมั้นผู้แสนดื้อดึง

"น่าเสียดาย ข้าหรืออยากถามผู้สนับสนุนปริศนานัก ว่าระบบสวัสดิการของบริเทนยังมีจุดใดบกพร่อง ข้าจักได้ให้พวกขุนนางปรับแก้"

พระอังสาแบบบางในฝ่าพระหัตถ์เกร็งตัวกับนัยที่แว่วยิน เนตรกลมสีฟ้าครามเปล่งประกายความคาดหวัง กระตือรือร้นเสียยิ่งกว่ายามลองสวมฉลองพระองค์ผ้าแพรพระราชทานจากราชาหนุ่มหลายเท่านัก

"ฝ่าบาทจักไม่มองว่าเขาผู้นั้นก้าวก่ายงานราชกิจหรอกหรือ?"

นิ้วพระหัตถ์เรียวไล้ผิวเนียนนิ่มผ่านเนื้อผ้า เคลื่อนพระพักตร์หล่อเหลาราวเทวาเข้าหา ดวงตาสองเฉดสีสื่อนัยติดจะเอ็นดู

"เรียก 'ท่านพี่' สิ"

"เอ๊ะ?"

"ท่านพี่ เจ้าพี่ สวามี อัลฟ่าของข้า" ราชาหนุ่มร่ายมายาวเป็นทิวแถว "เลือกที่เจ้าชอบมาหนึ่งแบบ หรือทุกแบบข้าก็ไม่ว่า แต่ห้ามเรียกฝ่าบาท ข้าไม่ชอบ"

"แต่พระองค์เป็นพระรา--"

"และเป็นคู่ชีวิตของเจ้าเช่นกัน" ผู้มีอำนาจเหนือกว่าทางชนชั้นสังคมเอ่ยขัดมิฟังความ

"สำหรับเจ้า ข้าไม่ต้องการเป็นนายเหนือหัว"

คิงเจมส์รั้งหลังพระหัตถ์หอมกลิ่นบุปผาขึ้นดอมดม

"ข้าหมายจักเป็นผู้ที่ร่วมเดินเคียง เป็นเพื่อนคู่คิดที่เจ้าวางใจและพึ่งพาได้อย่างไม่มีเงื่อนไข ข้าจักฟังความเห็นของเจ้าทุกเมื่อ"

โอษฐ์อิ่มแนบจูบหนักแน่นตรงข้างขมับเจ้าชายโทบี้ ทว่ากลับเป็นในพระทัยที่อุ่นซ่าน ราชนิกุลโอเมก้าผู้สูงส่งแห่งอิตาเลียยินยอมให้ว่าที่พระสวามีมอบสัมผัสบอกรัก เป็นครั้งแรกที่ไม่ต้องจำทนข่มฝืน

องค์ชายซามูเอลตรัสไว้มิผิดคำ

ราชาแห่งบริเทนโปรดคนเก่ง พระดำริของพระองค์ไม่ถูกจำกัดกรอบ จะยศศักดิ์หรือเพศรองอันใด ขอแค่ความคิดที่เสนอต่อพระองค์เป็นประโยชน์ต่อชาวประชา ทรงยินดีรับฟังเสมอ

สำหรับองค์ชายผู้ปรารถนาไขว่คว้าที่ยืนในฐานะที่เป็นตัวพระองค์เอง ข้างกายของคิงแห่งบริเทนคือสถานที่ที่ความฝันเป็นจริงได้

ครานี้รอยแย้มสรวลอันไร้นัยเสแสร้ง วาดผ่านบนพระพักตร์งามตา สะกดราชาแห่งบริเทนให้ไม่อาจละสายพระเนตร

"หากท่านพี่ไม่ว่ากระไร ข้าใคร่ทูลถวายความเห็นส่วนตัวของข้า..."

สิ่งที่เจ้าชายโทบี้เอ่ยนั้นมิได้เข้าใจยากอะไร ผิดตรงที่ผู้รับฟังเช่นคิงราชสีห์แห่งบริเทน ต้องมนตร์เจ้าโฉมงามยามแย้มยิ้มจากหัวใจจริง จนแทบจับความอันใดไม่ได้เลย

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

แก้วใสบรรจุของเหลวสีเหลืองอมทองมีฟองขาวลอยอยู่ด้านบน เคลื่อนเข้าหากันจนเกิดเสียงกระทบซึ่งแผ่วจางลงไป เมื่อโฉมงามทั้งสองพระองค์เลื่อนแก้วทรงสูงกลับ และแตะริมฝีปากลิ้มรสหวานซ่านจากเครื่องดื่ม

เมื่อจัดการสิ่งที่อยู่ในแก้วจนเกลี้ยง เจ้าชายซามูเอลผู้แสนโปรดปรานบัตเตอร์เบียร์ ของขึ้นชื่อของบริเทน พลันแลบลิ้นเลียฟองขาวเหนือริมฝีปากอย่างซุกซน ดวงเนตรสีฟ้าใสเพ่งพิศองค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียด้วยนัยปลาบปลื้มยินดี

"ขอแสดงความยินดีกับพระองค์ พระเชษฐภคินี"

เจ้าชายโทบี้มิได้แก้คำเรียกที่ดูจักเร็วไปนัก ด้วยอย่างไรเสียก็ไม่มีสิ่งใดมาหยุดการอภิเษกที่เหลือเวลาอีกเพียงสิบสองวันได้

คนเหนื่อยมิใช่ผู้เข้าร่วมพิธีอย่างคิงเจมส์และเจ้าชายโทบี้ งานหนักเหล่านั้นตกไปอยู่กับเจ้าชายซามูเอล ผู้เป็นแม่งานในฐานะพระญาติสายตรงของราชาหนุ่ม

ทว่าต่อให้การเตรียมงานมงคลสมรสจักยุ่งเพียงไร โฉมงามแห่งบริเทนไม่พลาดข่าวซึ่งลอร์ดอัลฟ่าของพระองค์นำมาถ่ายทอด

"เรื่องนี้ถือเป็นความสำเร็จของประชาชนชาวบริเทน หาใช่ความสำเร็จของข้าไม่" เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียหาได้ออกหน้าเรียกความดีความชอบเข้าพระองค์เอง

แต่ราชาราชสีห์มิยอมให้ว่าที่คู่อภิเษกของพระองค์ถูกเมิน ต่อให้ไม่ประกาศพระนามโดยตรง ก็ทรงปรารภว่ามีพระดำริปรับปรุงแก้ไขระบบสวัสดิการของราษฎร ด้วยเสียงกระซิบข้างพระแท่นบรรทม

เวลานี้จักมีผู้ใดอีกเล่าที่ได้ร่วมพระแท่นบรรทมกับองค์ราชา?

เจ้าชายซามูเอลหรี่พระเนตรอย่างรู้เท่าทัน

"พระองค์ทรงทราบดีว่าข้าหมายถึงความสำเร็จในเรื่องใด?"

เจ้าชายทั้งสองพระองค์สบพระเนตร ก่อนจักแย้มสรวลงดงามเสียจนมวลบุปผาในสวนขวัญยังต้องละอายตรม

สถานที่นัดพบเฉลิมฉลองของเจ้าชายทั้งสองยังคงเป็นซุ้มศาลากลางอุทยานหลวงหลังเดิม ราวกับได้ย้อนกลับไปในวันแรกที่ได้สนทนากันอย่างลับๆ

"องค์ชายทรงกล่าวไว้มิผิด ฝ่าบา--- ท่านพี่ ทรงเป็นผู้ที่มีพระทัยเปิดกว้างยิ่ง"

เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียยังคงต้องฝึกฝนพระองค์เองให้เปลี่ยนคำเรียกตามพระทัยองค์ราชา ทว่าด้วยระยะเวลาเพียงสามสี่วันหลังจากทรงมีรับสั่งให้ปรับเปลี่ยน อย่างไรก็ยังมีเผลอกันบ้าง

พระพักตร์หวานงามสคราญขึ้นสีกุหลาบ ปรางแก้มร้อนวาบนับแต่ตื่นบรรทม กลิ่นดอกเดซี่ฟุ้งกำจายควรจะถูกกลิ่นของมวลดอกไม้นานาพันธุ์ในสวนกลบมิด ทว่ากลับเป็นสิ่งตรงกันข้าม

นางต้นห้องผู้เป็นเบต้า มีหรือจักรู้สึกถึงความผิดปกตินี้

ยิ่งประทับนั่งสนทนากับเจ้าชายซามูเอลนานเท่าไหร่ ยิ่งวิงเวียนมึนพระเศียรร้อนวาบ ราวกับถูกแผดเผาด้วยพิษไข้

"ข้อดีของเสด็จพี่คือการรับฟังความคิดเห็นของผู้อื่น ส่วนพระองค์เองก็ต้องการใช้ความรู้ความสามารถพิสูจน์คุณค่า"

เจ้าชายซามูเอลผู้ยังคงยินดีกับความชิดใกล้ของพระเชษฐากับว่าที่พระคู่หมั้น มิได้สังเกตเห็นท่าทีของผู้อาวุโสกว่า

"พวกท่านทำให้ข้านึกถึงเสด็จพ่อกับเสด็จแม่ ทั้งสองพระองค์เองก็เป็นขั้วต่างที่ผสมผสานกันได้ดี"

"เช่นนั้นหรือ...?" สุรเสียงเจื้อยแจ้วดังผ่านหูไปโดยที่เจ้าชายโทบี้ไม่อาจจับใจความได้ครบ

"ในวันข้างหน้า บริเทนภายใต้การปกครองของเสด็จพี่และองค์ชาย คงยิ่งเจริญรุ่งเรืองมากขึ้นกว่านี้เป็นแน่"

"อา..." เมื่อความร้อนในตัวพุ่งสูง เจ้าชายโอเมก้าพลันคลึงนิ้วนวดขมับ หวังว่ามันจะพอช่วยได้บ้าง น่าเสียดายที่ผลลัพธ์ไม่เป็นดังพระทัยหวัง

"ข้ายินดีที่ได้มีส่วนช่วย..."

เมื่อเสียงตอบนั้นแผ่วลงจนผิดปกติ เจ้าชายซามูเอลจึงได้ฉุกพระทัย พระหัตถ์ขาววางแก้วทรงสูงที่บ่าวรินเครื่องดื่มเพิ่มให้จนเต็ม คว้าพระอังสาว่าที่พระเชษฐภคินี

"เสด็จพี่โทบี้ เป็นอันใดไป ทรงประชวรหรือ?"

เมื่อเนื้อตัวร้อนผ่าวและดวงตาที่เจือสีแดงนั่นบ่งชัด เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียก็มิอาจฝืนทนปกปิด

"ทูลองค์ชาย เช้านี้ข้ารู้สึกตัวร้อนวิงเวียน เมื่อครู่ดื่มเบียร์ลงไปมากอยู่ เห็นทีคงเริ่มเมา..."

แม้แต่เจ้าตัวเองยังรู้สึกว่าไม่เข้าเค้า พระองค์นั้นคอทองแดงพอตัว เครื่องดื่มที่มีแอลกอฮอลล์ไม่ถึงหนึ่ฃในสี่ มีหรือจักทำให้เป็นเช่นนี้ได้

ทว่าองค์ชายซามูเอลไม่ทราบถึงปริมาณความทานทนต่อแอลกอฮอลล์ของโอเมก้าสูงศักดิ์แห่งอิตาเลีย

"ถ้าเช่นนั้น ท่านรีบกลับไปพักก่อนเถิด"

พระอนุชาน้อยตรัสอย่างกังวลพระทัย แก้วตาดวงใจของเสด็จพี่มาประชวรเช่นนี้ หากทราบความเข้าอาจต้องมีคนถูกบัญชาทัณฑ์

"เดินไหวหรือไม่?"

"คิดว่า...น่าจะพอไหวอยู่"

แม้นตรัสตอบเช่นนั้น ยามที่ยืดองค์ขึ้นยืนกลับรู้สึกได้ว่าขาสั่น จนต้องคว้าเสาไม้ไว้ด้วยพระหัตถ์ข้างหนึ่ง

บ่าวรับใช้ใกล้ชิดเจ้าชายโทบี้เริ่มร้อนรน ด้วยมีจิตคิดห่วงหาเจ้านายผู้อ่อนโยนเปี่ยมเมตตา แม้เพิ่งได้รู้จักเพียงไม่ครบเดือนดี

"ข้าไม่เป็นไร พักเดี๋ยวเดียวคงเดินได้กระมัง"

เจ้าชายหนุ่มตรัสปลอบเหล่าข้าบ่าว พระอนุชาในราชาแห่งบริเทนไม่รอรี เอ่ยปากสั่งความให้ใครสักคนไปเรียกลอร์ดโรแลนด์มาหาพระองค์ในทันใด

ความจริงแล้วควรตามตัวราชาแห่งบริเทน แต่ในยามที่ยังไม่รู้ว่าพระอาการ 'ป่วย' กระทันหันนี้มีสาเหตุมาจากอะไร เจ้าชายน้อยก็มิใคร่อยากเอาเรื่องไปกวนพระเชษฐา

ยามเมื่อผู้ที่ถูกเรียกหาอย่างเร่งรีบ ก้าวเข้ามาในรัศมีห้าเมตร กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของดอกเดซี่ก็เป็นสิ่งที่แตะจมูกลอร์ดหนุ่มจนถึงกับหยุดชะงัก

คิ้วเรียวขมวดมุ่นครุ่นคิด ก้าวย่างแต่ละครั้งสู่ซุ้มศาลาซึ่งโอเมก้าสูงศักดิ์ทั้งสองพระองค์ประทับรออยู่พลันหนักอึ้ง

"ท่านพี่ เร็วเข้าเถิด พาองค์ชายกลับไปพักที่ห้องที ข้าให้คนไปตามหมอแล้ว!"

เจ้าชายซามูเอลตรัสรัวเร็ว ร้อนรนราวกับแม่ไก่ จนท่านลอร์ดหนุ่มต้องโอบบั้นพระองค์ของโอเมก้าแห่งราชสกุลบาวเวอร์เพื่อปลุกปลอบขวัญ ตาคมจ้องเจ้าชายโทบี้ จับสังเกตพระอาการ

เมื่อทุกอย่างบ่งชัดจนมั่นใจแล้ว ท่านลอร์ดหนุ่มพลันเอ่ยกับโอเมก้าของตัวเองอย่างอ่อนโยน

"ผู้ที่พระองค์ควรตาม หาใช่ท่านหมอ แต่เป็นพระเชษฐา"

"ท่านหมายความว่าอย่างไร?"

ลอร์ดหนุ่มถอนหายใจ "นี่ไม่ใช่อาการป่วยไข้ เจ้าชายโทบี้กำลังจะเข้าสู่สภาวะอินฮีท"

.

.

.

Tbc.

 


	12. Chapter 12

✾✾✾✾✾✾

เดิมที พระราชวังกลางนครลอนดอน เมืองแห่งอาณาจักรบริเทน มีห้องสำหรับเนสติ้ง (Nesting) เพียงหนึ่งเดียว คือพื้นที่ปิดมิดชิดส่วนที่อยู่ในเขตห้องพระบรรทมของเจ้าชายซามูเอล

ทว่าตั้งแต่ราชาอัลฟ่ามีพระบัญชาให้ว่าที่คู่อภิเษกพำนักในห้องที่เชื่อมต่อกันกับพระองค์ ทางกรมวังก็ได้มีการจัดเตรียมพื้นที่สำหรับฤดูกำหนัดที่กำลังจักมาถึงไว้อีกปีกหนึ่งของห้องบรรทมองค์ราชา

องค์เหนือหัวแห่งบริเทนทรงเป็นบุรุษผู้รอบคอบนัก

หลังจากจับสังเกตได้ว่ากลิ่นฟีโรโมนของเจ้าชายโทบี้เข้มข้นขึ้นกว่าปกติ พระองค์จึงได้ทรงมีรับสั่งอย่างลับๆให้นำผ้าห่มและหมอนที่นุ่มที่สุด ถักทออย่างวิจิตรบรรจงที่สุดเท่าที่หาได้ในเวลาอันแสนกระชั้นชิดนี้ มาใส่ไว้จนเต็มทุกพื้นที่

แม้แต่พรมที่ใช้ปูรองพื้นยังเลือกด้วยพระองค์เอง

เมื่อทรงคาดการณ์ล่วงหน้าและตระเตรียมทุกสิ่งพร้อมสรรพ ยามที่เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียถูกท่านลอร์ดหนุ่มโอบอุ้มมาส่งถึงหน้าประตูห้องเนสติ้ง กลิ่นไม้กฤษณาอันเคยคุ้นและกระตุ้นให้เปล่งเสียงครางในลำคอ จึงโอบล้อมรอบกายเจ้าชายหนุ่มจากทุกสารทิศ

นับจากหน้าประตูนี้ไป ไม่มีอัลฟ่ารายใดไม่กริ่งเกรง ถูกกลิ่นฟีโรโมนขององค์ราชาขับไล่ไปจากเขตพื้นที่ในความครอบครองของอัลฟ่าผู้เหนือกว่า

เป็นความโชคดีที่เวรยามในเวลานี้เป็นเบต้าทั้งหมด

หาไม่แล้ว กลิ่นดอกเดซี่อันชุ่มฉ่ำฟุ้งกำจายคงได้ป่วนจิตอัลฟ่าที่ยังมิได้ครองคู่กับโอเมก้าจนคลุ้มคลั่ง

แม้แต่ผู้ที่ผูกพันธะชั่วชีวิตกับเจ้าชายกุหลาบแห่งบริเทนไปแล้วเช่นท่านลอร์ดโรแลนด์ ยังให้รู้สึกกายร้อนรุ่มจากฟีโรโมนอันแผ่ซ่าน

เมื่อส่งเจ้าชายโทบี้มายังที่ปลอดภัยท่ามกลางการปรนนิบัติของข้าบ่าวโอเมก้าด้วยกัน ท่านลอร์ดร่างใหญ่ก็พลันช้อนตัวคู่ของตัวเอง เดินหายไปอย่างเร่งรีบ

เจ้าชายโทบี้ไม่มีสติเหลือมากพอจะสนพระทัยสิ่งใด ยามนี้ทรงโหยหาเพียงสัมผัสจากอัลฟ่าของพระองค์

การอินฮีทในครั้งนี้ช่างประหลาด เดิมทีก่อนช่วงเวลานี้จักมาถึง พระองค์จะเพียงมีไข้อ่อนๆ ตัวร้อนกว่าปกติ กลิ่นฟีโรโมนแผ่ฟุ้งและครั่นเนื้อครั่นตัว

เมื่อยามที่ร่างกายท่อนล่างชุ่มโชกจนไม่อาจสวมสิ่งใดได้อีก ก็ได้เวลาที่เจ้าชายโอเมก้าจักขังพระองค์อยู่ในพื้นที่ปิดมิดชิดไร้แสงจากเบื้องนอก กิน นอน ขลุกอยู่ในกองผ้าห่มผืนหนา

มีเพียงนิ้วมือและอุปกรณ์อันเย็นเชือด ช่วยให้ผ่านช่วงเวลา 3-5 วันอันแสนทรมานไปได้

ทว่าทุกสิ่งเปลี่ยนไปเมื่อร่างกายอันบริสุทธิ์ได้รู้จักการร่วมคู่กับอัลฟ่า...

สิ่งที่เคยทำให้ความรุ่มร้อนในกายสงบลงได้ ดูจะไม่เพียงพออีกต่อไป

เหงื่อสีใสไหลอาบท่วมร่างเจ้าชายโอเมก้า บ่าวรับใช้บรรจงถอดอาภรณ์อันชุ่มเหงื่อและของเหลวไร้สีซึ่งไหลอาบหน้าขา

พวกนางใช้ผ้าชุบน้ำเย็นซับตามพระวรกายสีขาวน้ำนม ทว่าโอเมก้าในยามอินฮีท ประสาทสัมผัสไวขึ้นมากนัก เมื่อโดนแตะตรงจุดใดก็ยิ่งถูกกระตุ้นจนสั่นสะท้าน

หลังจากบ่าวโอเมก้าทั้งหลายพยายามอย่างสุดความสามารถเพื่อให้พระคู่หมั้นในองค์เหนือหัวสบายพระองค์ที่สุด ก็พลันโค้งคำนับและปล่อยให้เจ้าชายผู้เปลือยเปล่าอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มขนนุ่มซึ่งเป็นสุดยอดปรารถนาของเหล่าโอเมก้าในยามอินฮีท ได้อยู่ตามลำพัง

ภายนอกยังเป็นเวลากลางวัน ทว่าในห้องเนสติ้งที่ปิดม่านทึบและห้อยผ้าโปร่งบางพาดไขว้เหมือนกิ่งไม้ที่นกใช้ทำรัง มิมีแสงอื่นใดนอกจากดวงไฟสีส้มอ่อนในตะเกียงตามสี่มุมห้อง

เจ้าชายโทบี้ขดพระองค์นอนหอบหายใจระรัวท่ามกลางกองผ้าห่ม บนพระแท่นและฟูกหนารูปทรงวงกลมขนาดใหญ่ซึ่งยกสูงจากพื้นเพียงไม่มาก

กลิ่นไม้กฤษณาของว่าที่พระสวามีคือสิ่งเดียวที่ยังทำให้ครองสติอยู่ได้ไม่มากก็น้อย

ทว่าสิ่งนั้นกลับเป็นดั่งดาบสองคม

เพราะในยามที่ไร้ซึ่งอัลฟ่าของพระองค์ข้างเคียง ความอ้างว้างที่มิเคยได้พานพบหรือรู้สึกถึง พลันกัดกินในพระทัย

นี่หรือคือสิ่งที่จะต้องเผชิญตามลำพังไปตลอดช่วงอินฮีท หากหัวรั้นหนีห่างจากคู่ของตัวเอง...?

รอยฟันตรงท้ายทอยนั้นเจือจางไปบ้างแล้ว หากแต่เจ้าชายโทบี้ยังระลึกได้ถึงความรู้สึกอุ่นซ่านสุขสม ยามที่ถูกตีตราประทับว่าเป็นของราชาผู้นั้น

ความรู้สึกของการเป็นที่ใคร่หาปรารถนา   
ความรู้สึกที่พระองค์ในยามนี้ขาดไป

"ท่านพี่..."

สุรเสียงแว่วหวานเพรียกหาราชาอัลฟ่า ต่อให้เลื่อนพระหัตถ์ลงไปปรนเปรอความรุ่มร้อนทั้งด้านหน้าและด้านหลัง ก็มิอาจไปถึงดั่งวาดหวัง

ดวงเนตรสีไพลินปรือเปิดแล้วหลุบลง ดึงเอาความทรงจำยามเมื่อคิงแห่งบริเทนมอบสัมผัสรักแด่พระองค์

เจ้าชายหนุ่มทรงสูดหายใจรับเอากลิ่นไม้กฤษณาตามผืนผ้าห่มและหมอนหนุน ครวญหาอัลฟ่าของพระองค์ซึ่งยามนี้ไม่อาจรู้ว่าอยู่ ณ ที่ใด

"ท่านพี่...ท่านอยู่ไหนกัน?"

ทั้งที่เนื้อตัวร้อนผ่าวจากไฟในช่องท้องและวรกายด้านล่างอันตื่นตัวพร้อมพรั่ง ดั่งบุปผาขับน้ำหวานเชิญชวนภุมริน ชายผู้เป็นเจ้าของดอกเดซี่อันสูงค่าผู้นี้กลับร้างไกล

จากผู้ที่ทระนงตนมาชั่วชีวิต ว่าไม่ว่าสิ่งใดก็สามารถยืนหยัดผ่านมันมาได้ด้วยสองมือและสองขาของพระองค์เอง พลันถูกกดให้จมดิ่งด้วยความเวทนา หวาดผวาแม้เสียงฝีเท้าด้านนอกห้อง

ผู้ที่จักสามารถปัดป้องโพยภัยและมอบความรู้สึกปลอดภัยให้แก่เจ้าชายโอเมก้าได้ในเวลานี้ มีเพียงหนึ่งเดียว

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

ในตอนที่บ่าวเบต้าชายวิ่งหน้าตื่นตระหนกมาทูลความแด่องค์ราชา คิงหนุ่มกำลังอยู่ในระหว่างการ 'สนทนา' กับเหยี่ยวทรงเลี้ยง และดวงตาคมกริบสีทองของมันก็จ้องจิกตรงมาเสียจนบ่าวผู้นั้นอกสั่นขวัญกระเจิง มิกล้าขยับเข้ามาใกล้

องค์ราชาผู้ยื่นพระกรซึ่งสวมถุงมือหนังยาวมาจนถึงข้อศอกให้เหยี่ยวยึดเกาะ ปลอบเจ้าวิหคหนุ่มซึ่งตื่นตระหนกและแสดงกิริยาดุร้ายปกป้องนายเหนือหัว ด้วยโทนเสียงซึ่งแม้นมนุษย์ฟังไม่รู้ความ แต่ทำให้เจ้าสัตว์แสนงามสงบลง

หลังฟังข้อความที่ถ่ายทอดผ่านเสียงอันสั่นครือ คิงหนุ่มแห่งบริเทนก็หาได้เร่งร้อนอันใด

ทรงเรียกราชเลขามาสั่งความ จัดการราชกิจเร่งด่วน ด้วยรู้พระองค์ว่ายามที่ก้าวเข้าไปภายในห้องเนสติ้งของคู่ลิขิต จักไม่ได้ออกมา และไม่อนุญาตให้ผู้ใดเข้าพบ จวบจนกว่าช่วงอินฮีทของโอเมก้าของพระองค์จักสิ้นสุด

อีกส่วนหนึ่งในพระทัยยังถือเป็นการทุบทำลายความดื้อดึงซึ่งพระองค์เชื่อมั่นว่ายังคงมีอยู่ในตัวเจ้าชายโทบี้ ฟินน์ เมดิซี เรกโบ

ทำให้เจ้าโฉมงามผู้แสนทะนงตนได้รับรู้ด้วยตัวเองว่าจักเป็นเช่นไร หากยังรั้นที่จักไปจากอ้อมพระกรของราชาอัลฟ่า โทบี้มีนิสัยไม่เชื่ออะไรโดยง่าย การให้สัมผัสด้วยตัวเองดูจักเป็นวิธีที่ดีที่สุด

ทรงรู้ว่าพระทัยร้ายนัก แต่หากอ่อนให้ในครานี้ ไม่มีวันที่โทบี้จักยอมรับในสิ่งที่ชะตาลิขิตมาแต่กำเนิด ว่าเรานั้นเป็นครึ่งของกันและกัน

ต่อให้ในพระทัยคิงหนุ่มจักให้นึกอาดูร หวนหา ใคร่อยากรีบไปช่วยปัดเป่าความไม่สบายทั้งกายใจแด่คนของพระองค์ ในยามนี้ก็ยังทรงข่มกลั้น

จนกระทั่งตะวันลาลับ ข้าบ่าวจุดไฟจากคบเพลิงตามโถงทางเดินในปราสาท คิงเจมส์ผู้เฝ้าอดทนมาตลอดทั้งบ่ายก็เยื้องกายด้วยความเร็วที่แทบจะเรียกได้ว่าวิ่ง ไปยังที่ที่ดวงหทัยลอยไปรออยู่ก่อนแล้ว

กลิ่นเดซี่หอมอบอวล เชิญชวนตั้งแต่ยังก้าวไม่ถึงประตูห้องพระบรรทม

หากกลิ่นนี้กระตุ้นให้อัลฟ่ารายอื่นร้อนรุ่มกายา สำหรับอัลฟ่าผู้เป็นคู่ของเจ้าของกลิ่นฟีโรโมนอันเข้มข้นนี้ แทบจะทำให้คลุ้มคลั่งในเสี้ยววินาที

ปฏิกิริยารัท (Rut) ของอัลฟ่า ถูกกระตุ้นได้ด้วยโอเมก้า ยิ่งผูกพันธะเป็นคู่กันแล้ว ยิ่งทรงอิทธิพล

คิงเจมส์ข่มเสียงคำรามในลำพระศอ กระชากบานประตูอันไร้ทหารคุ้มกัน พวกเขาเหล่านั้นรู้ดีว่ายามนี้สถานที่ใดไม่ควรเอาตัวเองไปวางไว้ และลี้ภัยไปคอยอารักขายังจุดที่ไกลกว่าปกติ ทั้งเพื่อให้ความเป็นส่วนพระองค์ และรักษาหัวตัวเอง

ผู้ที่เฝ้ารอราชาอัลฟ่าตั้งแต่ตะวันขึ้นสูงกลางพระเศียร จวบจนลับหายจากขอบฟ้า รับรู้ได้ว่าผู้ที่เฝ้าเพรียกหา มายังห้องของทั้งสองพระองค์แล้ว

เจ้าชายหนุ่มครางหาทั้งน้ำตา อยากหยัดยืนพุ่งเข้าไปหาอ้อมพระกรแกร่ง ทว่าสิ้นไร้เรี่ยวแรง ส่วนกลางกายปวดร้าวสั่นระริก น้ำใสล้นปริ่มหยดเป็นดวงบนผืนผ้าห่มหนานุ่ม บนพระแท่นยกสูงจากพื้น

ความทรมานที่ทรงเผชิญมาครึ่งค่อนวัน เปลี่ยนชายผู้ไม่ใคร่หลั่งน้ำตาโดยง่าย ให้กลายเป็นผู้ที่จมจ่อมสู่ท้องทะเลแห่งความสิ้นหวัง อยู่กับความเจ็บปวดของการถูกคู่ทอดทิ้งให้เดียวดาย...

"ท่านพี่..." เสียงหวานเรียกหาปนสะอื้น เจ้าชายหนุ่มปรือตาสีฟ้าไพลินมองเจ้าของร่างสูงผู้ปลดฉลองพระองค์ลงด้วยพระพักตร์อาดูรรัก

"ท่านพี่ ท่านไม่ได้ทิ้งข้าไปใช่หรือไม่?"

การต้องมาเห็นเจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียเซื่องเศร้า ยังให้คิงเจมส์เจ็บแปลบในพระทัย สาบานกับพระองค์เองว่าการลองใจในครั้งนี้จักไม่มีวันเกิดขึ้นอีก

ก่อนที่กลิ่นของคู่ลิขิตจักทำให้พระองค์กระโจนเข้าสู่สภาวะรัท และโอบกอดครอบครองเจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียอย่างรุนแรงราวกับสัตว์ป่า คิงหนุ่มจำข่มความปรารถนา สนทนากับร่างที่นอนสั่นระริกในกองผ้าห่ม

"คิดถึงข้าหรือไม่?"

"ข้าคิดถึงท่าน" เจ้าชายโอเมก้าขานรับอย่างสัตย์ซื่อ จุมพิตที่เปลือกตาบาง ยังความอบอุ่นแผ่ซ่านในพระทัย พระกรขาวกระจ่างสอดเข้ากอดรอบพระศอ ราวกับกลัวว่าอีกฝ่ายจักหายไป

"ท่านพี่ ข้า...ข้าต้องการ..."

"เจ้าต้องการสิ่งใด?" ราชาหนุ่มกระซิบเสียงผะผ่าว ทั้งกลิ่นกายและเนื้อเนียนของเจ้าโฉมตรู ทลายกำแพงความอดทนของพระองค์ในทั่วขณะจิต

"อยากเป็นของท่าน" โอเมก้าแห่งแดนศิลป์ร่ำร้องทั้งน้ำตา ยามนี้มิสนใจสิ่งใด ทิฐิกรุ่นโกรธอื่นใดไม่สำคัญ มีเพียงสิ่งที่ปรารถนาจากพระทัยแท้จริง

"เป็นของท่านชั่วนิรันดร์...อัลฟ่าของข้า"

 

✾✾✾✾✾✾

 

เสียงคำรามในลำพระศอควรจักทำให้กริ่งเกรง ทว่าสำหรับผู้ที่ถูกไฟปรารถนาโหมทั่วสรรพางค์กาย นั่นคือการขานรับอันน่าภูมิใจเป็นที่ยิ่ง

อัลฟ่าของพระองค์ยินดีกับการอุทิศตนนี้ และแสนเปรมปรีย์ที่จักมอบสิ่งที่ปรารถนาให้ ทรงผละห่างไปถอดเครื่องประดับ เสื้อเนื้อบางตัวในคลุมถึงสะโพกก็หาได้เว้น มันมิใช่สิ่งจำเป็นในเวลาเช่นนี้

ทุกการกระทำอยู่ในสายพระเนตรเร่าร้อนของผู้ชมเพียงหนึ่งเดียว

ราชาหนุ่มเดินกลับมาหาเจ้าชายโทบี้อีกครั้ง ในสภาพเปลือยเปล่าราวเด็กแรกเกิด ทรงปัดผ้าห่มผืนหนาที่บดบังเจ้าบุปผาซึ่งส่งกลิ่นหอมยวนเย้าจากสายพระเนตร คุกเข่าเหนือร่างแบบบางขาวพิสุทธิ์

เจ้าชายโอเมก้าพลันมีเรี่ยวแรงกลับมาเมื่อว่าที่พระสวามีคืนสู่อ้อมพระกร ทรงยกองค์ขึ้นนั่ง ประคองพระพักตร์ของราชาหนุ่มไว้ในฝ่าพระหัตถ์ทั้งสอง โอษฐ์อิ่มอ้าออกระบายความร้อนในวรกาย ทว่าดูไม่ต่างจากการเชิญชวน

ยามเมื่อพระโอษฐ์อุ่นแนบชิด กลืนกินกันและกันอย่างหิวกระหาย ลิ้นเรียวเกี่ยวรั้งพันสอดราวกับการชิงชัยของอสรพิษ องค์ชายแห่งอิตาเลียเปล่งเสียงในลำพระศออย่างยินดี ราวกับนักเดินทางได้ดื่มน้ำหลังการผจญภัยอันยาวนาน

เรือนกายเปลือยเปล่าเคลื่อนเข้าหากันอย่างเชื่องช้า เจ้าชายโอเมก้าสอดพระกรโอบรอบลำพระศอ ส่วนองค์ราชาก็ดูจักชื่นชมผิวเนื้อเนียนนวลของคู่ชีวิตด้วยสองพระหัตถ์ ไล้แผ่นหลังและช่วงเอวคอดอย่างพึงพระทัย

เมื่อรู้สึกว่ายังใกล้กันไม่พอ เจ้าชายโทบี้ก็ได้กระทำในสิ่งที่พระองค์ในยามมีสติรับรู้ครบถ้วน จักต้องประฌามว่าไร้ยางอาย

ทรงเป็นฝ่ายแยกพระเพลา นั่งคร่อมบนตักว่าที่พระสวามีด้วยพระองค์เอง

เมื่อยามที่สะโพกมนแตะถูกความเป็นชายอันพรั่งพร้อมแนบไปกับหน้าท้อง องค์ราชาพลันขบพระทนต์ จับสะโพกเจ้าชายโทบี้ไว้มิให้ซุกซน

"ท่านพี่...ข้าต้องการท่าน"

เสียงอ้อนที่ชวนให้พระทัยไหวเอน ช่างเป็นสิ่งอันตรายสำหรับคิงเจมส์ผู้เพียรพยายามอย่างยิ่งที่จะฝืนสัญชาตญาณ ไม่รุนแรงกับเจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลีย

"ข้าเป็นของท่าน ท่านพี่ ให้ข้าได้มอบทายาทให้ท่านเถิด อัลฟ่า อัลฟ่าของข้า..."

เจ้าชายแห่งอิตาเลียในยามที่ถูกสภาวะอินฮีทครอบงำ ไม่ได้ฉุกพระทัยตรึกตรองเลย ว่าคำร้องขออันแสนเย้ายวนใจนั้นจักส่งผลเช่นไรกับพระองค์เอง

ความภูมิใจของชายชาญ เสียดไซ้ระหว่างร่องสะโพกกลมมน ของเหลวไร้สีแต่โชยกลิ่นหอมจากโอเมก้าในยามอินฮีท ไหลอาบท่อนล่างของทั้งสองพระองค์จนแทบชุ่มโชก

เมื่อไม่ได้ประกบจูบ เจ้าชายโทบี้ก็พลันออดอ้อนวอนเว้าด้วยการซุกจมูกลงบนลำพระศอขององค์ราชา พรมจูบตามพระพักตร์งามสง่าอย่างแผ่วเบา ราวกับปีกผีเสื้อ

ดวงเนตรสองสีของคิงเจมส์มีเฉดแดงเจือปน นี่คือสัญญาณเบื้องต้นสู่สภาวะรัท ทรงรู้พระองค์ดีว่าใกล้ถึงเวลาที่เส้นฟางแห่งความข่มกลั้นจักขาดสะบั้นมากเพียงไร

แต่ก่อนที่จะปล่อยตัวพระองค์เองไปตามสัญชาตญาณของอัลฟ่าชายสายผู้นำ คิงเจมส์ใคร่อยากบอกบางสิ่งต่อโอเมก้าของพระองค์

"ข้าจักเป็นของเจ้าชั่วนิรันดร์"

เนื้อความที่เปล่งด้วยสุรเสียงมาดมั่นจากพระทัย เรียกน้ำพระเนตรเอ่อคลอบนดวงแก้วสีไพลินซึ่งสำหรับพระองค์แล้ว งดงามกว่าอัญมณีใดในโลกหล้า

เจ้าชายหนุ่มสั่นสะท้าน ครางครวญอย่างสุขสม ยามเมื่อสัญลักษณ์แห่งชายชาญแทรกลึกเข้ามาในปากทางด้านหลังอันชุ่มฉ่ำ อาบเยิ้มด้วยน้ำหวานจากกายของพระองค์

ส่วนโอฬารขยายคัดจนทำเอาแทบลืมหายใจ เติมเต็มจนเจ้าชายโทบี้ไปถึงฟากฝันในทันทีที่สอดประสาน กายแบบบางกระตุกถี่ในอ้อมพระกรแกร่ง ราชาหนุ่มได้มอบสิ่งที่พระองค์วอนขออยู่ครึ่งค่อนวัน เพียงเมื่อชำแรกแทรกกาย

ในห้วงความสุขสมทางเพศรส ริมพระโอษฐ์ขององค์ราชาพรมจูบตามผิวเนื้อเนียนเบื้องหน้า เกิดเป็นเสียงหยาบโลนซึ่งกระตุ้นความปรารถนาในกายได้ไม่รู้จบ

เสียงหายใจยังไม่ทันกลับเป็นปกติ เจ้าชายหนุ่มพลันถูกวางลงนอนโดยที่สองกายยังเชื่อมต่อ ผู้ที่คร่อมอยู่เหนือร่างพระองค์ จุมพิตอย่างแสนรักที่กลางกระหม่อม กระซิบถ้อยวจีอันชวนให้อิ่มเอม

"คู่ลิขิตของข้า โอเมก้าของข้า หนึ่งเดียวในใจข้า โทบี้ ข้ารักเจ้า"

.

.

.

Tbc.

 


End file.
